Where I Belong
by theputz913
Summary: This is a re-posting of a story from a few years back. Our version of life after Always. Post ep for Always. See author's note for explanation
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This story was originally posted under the pen name of my friend, purplangel but somehow it disappeared from her account as well as the fanfiction site. With her permission, as her co-author, I am posting this here under my pen name after several requests for it to be reposted to the site. Check out the sequel to this story, Where I Belong: One Year Later once you have finished this one. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as we enjoyed writing it._

_God, how does her skin still smell like cherries even covered in rain? _He thought fleetingly as his mouth descended across her collar bone, and down to the center of her chest, … his mind swirling in a tornado of disbelief. He actually had his hands on Kate Beckett. He was actually kissing Kate Beckett. He was breathing her in, tasting her delectable flesh… He was actually pressing his lips to her creamy, wet skin. His tongue tasted a hint of salt, plus vanilla, plus something uniquely… Kate. He felt lightheaded… His breathing was harsh and jagged; he couldn't get enough air… His senses were overloaded by her taste, by her smell, by her… She was all-consuming.

As his mouth marked her skin with his hot lips, descending lower and lower towards her breasts, it suddenly hit him with immense force how he never expected this moment to ever happen… His greatest fear was that he would never be enough for her, … that he would never mean more to her than her mother's case.

And now, his heart was soaring beyond belief that Kate was allowing him to touch her, allowing him to show her how much he loves her, worships her… He would finally be able to gaze upon her lovely body and touch what he had only ever dreamed about… He was astounded at the overwhelming feelings rushing through his body, … how quickly his smoldering anger over their earlier argument had turned to boiling desire.

His lips hesitated briefly, pulling back away from her tempting chest, his eyes never wavering from her glowing skin. He had to see more of her…

His hands had a mind of their own as they reached for her top button. He pulled aside the damp fabric of her blouse and stared hungrily at her lace, black bra… He almost lost it right then and there.

His eyes were magnetically drawn to her scar, like a moth to the flame. He gazed upon the bullet scar that haunted his dreams.

It looked delicately small, slightly puckered, but didn't mar her ethereal skin in any way. It only added to her immense beauty as it was proof of Kate's determination for life, her determination to survive against all odds. His fingers tingled as her hand slid over his and guided him to the scar. When his fingers found the puckered shape and lingered there, feeling the pulse of her frantically beating heart, he finally felt like all her walls had crumbled and come crashing down.

His mouth lunged back in to capture hers… pressing, sucking, teasing. He was never going to get enough of her soft, sultry lips. She tasted like sweet nectar, the forbidden fruit and Heaven all rolled into one.

God, he loved this woman with a ferocity that he didn't think was possible.

**...**

Kate felt like she was dreaming. Castle had just shoved her back against the open door and was mauling her with his lips.

Christ, she had waited so long to feel his firm, satin lips pressed against hers again… She had desired this moment since they had rescued Esposito and Ryan from Lockwood over a year ago. She had envisioned this happening many times in the past year, longed for his lips to devour every inch of her body, but the reality far surpassed any of her fantasies.

Castle's lips were far more intense, far more sensual than she remembered from last time… He seemed to be everywhere all at once. His lips skidded across her jaw line, making her shiver in anticipation, and then he dove to her pulse point and suckled with such tenderness that Kate had to fight back a moan. His large, writer hands kneaded her skin at the base of her skull and then roamed to her shoulders, around her back, and then up to her neck again, pulling her closer as he drug them through the wet strands of her hair, all the while his luscious lips continued their attack on her over-sensitive skin.

He was forceful and gentle all at the same time. . . His hands forever moving, touching as much of her clothed body as he could reach… His lips staking claim over her… She greedily accepted all that he gave, and willingly tipped her head to the side to allow him better access to her collarbone and then, … then he descended right where she wanted him... His hot breath fanning over her chilled skin, lower and lower, causing goose bumps to erupt on the cool flesh.

It was all happening so fast,… too many emotions being thrown at her all at once… His overwhelming love and devotion for her coming through with each and every touch of his lips, every ragged exhale of his breath… The **Want** and **Need** for him escalated to an unbearable level as his mouth evoked a long dead spark inside her that yearned to burst into flame.

Kate suddenly realized his mouth had paused in its ministrations, and felt his right hand briefly skim over her breast, causing her lower abdomen to clench instinctively in desire.

_Oh dear God, she thought breathlessly, his fingers are at the top of my blouse, _and then her hand was guiding his to the bullet scar, giving him permission to touch where he had never touched her before. Her knees suddenly felt weak as the heat from his long, strong fingers seeped into the marked spot.

She couldn't think as her mouth was assaulted again by sweet, tender, lingering kisses; … kisses that promised forever love, … always.

She thrilled at being able to sense his mood changes… first, full of anger that she was on his doorstep. Second, disbelief that she only wanted him. Third, shock at realizing that she was finally in his arms, and fourth, passion and assurance settled into Rick's soul while tracing his lips across her skin.

The fingers of her left hand gently trailed down his cheek and jaw as his manly scent of soap and leather books invaded her nostrils.

They were so in tune with one another, so in-sync, that they both pulled away from the delicate kiss and opened their eyes at the same time.

Kate's lips spontaneously lifted at the corners of her mouth, ... emitting a joyful, hopeful smile as she had never felt more sure of anything in her life... Butterflies battled in her stomach as her hand slowly inched down towards Castle's and entwined with his… She bit her lower lip nervously knowing that this was going to change their partnership, their relationship, permanently. There was no going back, and she certainly didn't want to... Love, anticipation, desire consumed her entire body as she lead him towards his bedroom.

_Today, now, __**right now**__, _she thought, _I'm going to show him how much he means to me, how much I need him in my life, how sorry I am for all the hurt and pain I've caused him._

She raised their joined hands to her lips and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the back of his hand, reassuring him that she was truly there… She wasn't going anywhere. She was finally on the same page as her famous, amazing, incredible partner and she couldn't wait to prove it to him.

Upon entering Rick's bedroom, he quickly shut and locked the door, never releasing her hand. Kate couldn't help the gasp that flew out of the back of her throat as he turned to her with such a fierce, predatory gaze, that it stole her breath away.

_Fuck_, _maybe he's the one who's going to be proving it to me, _was her last thought before his mouth greedily slammed into hers.

**XXXXX**

**I agree with MadstheNerdyGirl in that I hereby officially recognize May 7, 2012 as Caskett Day.**

**This chapter written by purpl_angel**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who alerted this story and marked it as one of their favorites.

**XXXXX**

As Kate led him by the hand into his bedroom, Rick cleared his throat upon realizing most of his blood had flowed south, electrifyingly fast. His body's response to her reminded him of his teenage years.

_Damn, I'm going to have a difficult time restraining myself once I have her alone in the bedroom._

When she lifted his hand to her moist lips and kissed the back of it, his mouth curved into a lopsided smile. It was such a sweet, normal gesture between lovers that his heart skipped a beat, and he felt like he started to heal from the devastation created by their earlier rift.

God, he had honestly thought they were over. His heart couldn't take the push and pull of their relationship any longer, knowing with a certainty that she didn't feel the same way… Rick didn't want to remember how she had just stood there in her apartment looking at him with uncertainty and confusion in her eyes as he poured out his heart to her, … not saying anything as he told her again that he loved her.

He knew it was going to be the hardest thing he ever did to walk away from her and never see her again, … never see her glorious smile or hear her mesmerizing voice as they bantered back and forth, or watch her interrogate a suspect into submission, but his heart refused to take any more punishment. He just couldn't watch her choose to walk into the lion's den, choose to put a target on her back… He was done being her shadow, being her obedient puppy dog, being her partner.

And now, all his hopes and dreams for them were just before his eyes, barely within reach... He had to show her they were meant to be together; they were destined to be together. She truly was his missing half, the one woman who completed him and made him whole.

After closing the bedroom door and locking it, he immediately turned towards her… The moonlight streamed through his open window and fell upon Kate's face, making her appear like a wet Goddess with her high cheekbones and swollen lips.

His sky blue eyes darkened to dark gray orbs of lust… He ripped his hand out of hers and fiercely delved his fingers into the wet strands, pulling her towards him, and then his lips ground down on hers.

…

This kiss was not the tender exploration from before… His lips were firm, commanding, in control, moving over hers in a sensual dance that had existed since the beginning of time. Kate was an experienced kisser. She knew the ins and outs and all the mechanical nuances of how to use her lips to seduce a man, but when she kissed Castle, she no longer felt in control. She felt like the student and he was definitely the teacher.

There was no comparison to Castle's expertise. He was devouring her, marking her, claiming her as his own with each new angle of his large, satin lips, … and when his tongue finally thrust into her mouth, Kate didn't recognize the moan that escaped her throat.

The raw heat was escalating between them quickly as he backed her into his bedroom door for leverage. She smiled internally as she filed away for future reference that Rick Castle liked to make-out against hard surfaces, … and then his hands, _Oh God_, his hands were on her back and then suddenly skimming the waistband of her wet jeans… and _shit_, his fingers were struggling to dip beneath the wet fabric.

He growled in frustration when he realized it was futile to try and get between the skin-tight, wet material, so his hands did the next best thing and grabbed her firm derriere. Kate lost all coherent thought as he hauled her next to his straining erection.

_Jesus, I've never been so turned on before in my life, _she thought as his tongue swirled inside her dewy mouth and scraped across the roof. He slid his tongue in and out of her mouth sensuously as his member pressed intimately into the juncture of her thighs.

Kate rocked instinctively into him; then emitted a soft, breathy moan which excited him to the brink.

He pulled his lips away from hers grudgingly and nestled his nose behind her ear, inhaling deeply the faint cherry scent which was uniquely Kate. Rick then proceeded to kiss and nip at the top circular part of her ear. He couldn't help but wonder if there were other places on her body where she smelled like cherries as well.

"Rick," she sighed as his tongue joined the torture on her ear, causing her body to noticeably quiver because of his actions.

At the sound of his first name coming from her lips, his gut tightened, and his hands left her ass to clench tightly through the strands of her hair.

"Kate," he whispered seductively into her ear, "I need you to understand something."

"Mmmm," she hummed as he continued his onslaught to the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"If we do this…" He rubbed his fingers through the nape of her neck. "There is no turning back… There is no running away from **us** any longer."

She could sense his hesitation, his uneasiness with what he was about to say. She licked the bottom of her suddenly dry lips and searched for his eyes.

"Castle," she breathed, but he interrupted her before she could continue…

"This is not **just** - - sex for me," his deep, throaty voice purred into her ear and sent tingles of awareness shooting through her entire body.

"It's …" and he paused from sucking her ear lobe to look directly into her hazel eyes, now smoldering with desire, … "making love. - - I'm going to make love to you."

Kate couldn't catch her breath. She bit down on her lower lip as the intensity behind his words slammed into her heart. There was absolutely no doubting the truthfulness behind his words.

His hands dropped from her hair and gripped tightly on her hip bones as he drew in a deep, shaky breath; his thumbs pressed almost painfully down to the bone. He leaned his forehead against hers.

Kate's heart stuttered at the overwhelming, intense emotion shining through his eyes.

"I need you to understand, Kate, that you're the last woman I'll ever make love to again."

She thought her heart might actually stop right then and there. _God, I don't deserve this amazing man with his beautiful, captivating words._

"And once I do," he continued calmly, "**claim** you…" His eyes left hers to leer at her mouth, "I'm never letting you go."

The forceful tone in his voice sent a lightning bolt of heat straight between her thighs and the next few seconds passed in a blur as Rick's teeth were planted on her pulse point, biting down firmly to mark her creamy skin. She gasped at the sensation of him sucking and then licking the bruised skin, over and over again.

Her fingernails dug into his shoulders as she held on to him, afraid that her knees would buckle at any second. She was lost in the burning, all-consuming flame of his electrifying touch.

She had only ever imagined how incredible it would feel to finally be touched by him, finally be ravaged by him, … but the reality of Rick Castle's love had her on the edge of a precipice that she never imagined existed. This was how it felt to be with your soul mate, … to be with your 'one and done'.

"Tell me, Kate," his deep voice echoed throughout the room, as his fingers finally reached for her shirt buttons again and began hurriedly unbuttoning her blouse."Tell me you understand."

"I - - - I" she stuttered, "do." How her heart ached over how she had hurt this man and made him feel so insecure where she was concerned. How did she find the words to tell him how she really felt? He was the famous author, the famous word-smith, … not her. She felt so inadequate where words were concerned.

And she was also finding it extremely difficult to form coherent thoughts with what he was doing to her body… _OH God, Ohhh my God, his fingers are -_

His hands had already removed her damp shirt and his lips were currently cascading over her neck line while his right fingers yanked at her left nipple through the black lace, teasing and tormenting it repeatedly. She instinctively arched her chest into his hand.

"Rick," she whimpered, slightly ashamed at how her voice sounded so wanton.

"Hmmm?" he murmured as his lips drew ever nearer to her right breast, while his thumb never let up on the teasing of her left nipple.

"Yes, yes, I understand… I know what this means," she moaned as his hand finally encompassed her whole breast and began massaging it. She bent her head down to whisper fervently in his ear, "You are **more** than a partner to me, Castle… " She ran her fingers through his thick strands of hair. "I … I ," she stuttered and she brought her right leg up and hooked it around his ass. "I feel the same way."

In a flash, his lips were back on her own… kissing her deeply, fiercely, possessively.

"Make love to me," she begged, while moving her hips in a circular motion to press more intimately into his arousal.

"Jesus, Kate," He cursed and a growl tore from his throat that sounded primal and dirty and desperate all rolled into one.

He picked her up enthusiastically and Kate wrapped both her legs around his buttocks, squeezing tightly to secure herself, all the while placing open-mouthed kisses along Rick's cheek, his jaw bone and at the corner of his mouth.

She sighed as he tumbled her onto his king-size bed.

God, she could read the indescribable, naked desire, flowing from his face. It was thrilling and frightening at the same time.

With a dangerous gleam in his eye, his head descended towards her flat abdomen and his mouth closed over her innie belly button… His tongue licked the orifice lasciviously, and at the same time his experienced fingers worked on the button of her jeans.

She lifted her hips as his hands began tugging the wet denim down her hips, thighs, and legs. He stopped tugging as he reached her boots. He lazily unzipped the black leather, taking his time to rub his fingers sensuously over her calves and ankles before tossing them in the corner of his room.

Once her jeans were removed, Rick stood back from the bed to admire her in just her black, lace bra and matching panties… Her long, slender legs seemed to go on for miles… Her waist seemed so tiny and delicate, which was in contrast to the curve of her hips. Her breasts were perfectly proportioned for her lithe frame.

She was utterly gorgeous… She took his breath away.

"You're beyond beautiful, Kate. You're exquisite," he uttered reverently and began removing his own shirt and pants, enjoying watching her eyes darken with hunger as she watched him intently.

He stood before her in just his black, silk boxers… Kate briefly registered his huge biceps, … a firm, broad chest which was lightly sprinkled with brown hair, … and then she sucked in a quick breath as her eyes moved downward and locked onto his obvious arousal.

_Jesus, He's… he's… more endowed than I imagined, _was her last thought before he was between her legs and his mouth was sucking at the mound of her breast.

She skimmed her hands over his shoulders, his back, his chest. Her fingers journeyed through the light sprinkling of hair, and she thrilled in the knowledge that she was finally able to touch him.

Kate's body was writhing over the sheets with the attention Castle was lavishing on her. His mouth was so incredibly talented, … and with every brush of his lips, every flick of his tongue, her hunger grew. His lips started a sensation of pleasure throughout her entire body that made her yearn for more… She became desperate for more.

Her skin was singing with joy – everywhere he touched. And Rick definitely had no qualms about touching her everywhere, … with his fingers, his mouth, his tongue, his teeth.

_Oh God, his teeth._ He knew exactly how much pressure to apply and when to pull back before pain set in… He knew instinctively when to release his teeth for extreme pleasure… He nipped and soothed, bit and caressed.

He caressed so lightly, until she was straining for more pressure, and then he would deliver it at the most perfect moment; only to suddenly withdraw, leaving her in a state of heightened awareness that was slowing driving her insane.

It was as though he knew her body, knew what would bring her pleasure better than she did herself. The pleasure clawed at her, demanding freedom.

She was amazed at the sudden realization that his male body and her feminine curves were in perfect harmony one with another.

They were two missing puzzle pieces destined to be linked together...

He was the man of her dreams; the man who would treasure her heart; the man who would put her first above all else in life… He was the man she wanted for forever, always.

By the time her bra and panties were removed, and Rick's boxers had landed somewhere near the door, Kate was beyond just craving this, beyond just wanting him… It had escalated to a passionate frenzy of **need** that she had never felt with a man before.

"Cast - - le," she pleaded as he fumbled with the condom wrapper. "Hurry… I need… I need you… NOW."

Upon hearing those tantalizing words come from Kate Beckett's mouth, he about lost complete control.

The moonlight highlighted her angelic, flushed face and his eyes bored into hers as he prepared to enter her… He grasped both her petite, thin hands within his and interlaced their fingers together, and without looking away from her hazel gaze, slid into her with one sure motion of his hips.

Kate mewled as she adjusted to his size.

Rick was completely silent, motionless, completely enraptured by the feeling of being surrounded by her.

She squeezed his hands fiercely, digging her fingernails into the flesh, encouraging him to move. "Cast - le."

His mouth traveled along her throat, kissing and licking profusely.

When she lifted her hips slightly, the new angle brought him even deeper inside her, and a guttural moan left Castle's lips.

He slid out, glided back in. Over and over. With deliberate slowness.

In the dimly lit room, nothing except sensation existed. Warm and sultry. Dew coated their skin and they skated over each other.

Kate shoved deep down the sounds that threatened to escape her mouth… It served to increase her pleasure, to make her want to cry out.

It was torment to hold so much in, but she didn't want this to end… She wanted to drag out this unbelievable, momentous pleasure to the last possible moment.

She squeezed her eyes tightly shut, letting herself get lost in the act itself. Stars appeared. Dancing, shooting across her vision.

She let go of Rick's hands and grabbed around his neck, forcing him nearer so she could press her open mouth to the juncture of his throat and shoulder. She tasted the saltiness of his skin, inhaled the earthy muskiness of their lovemaking.

He was warm, hot, and all-encompassing.

He moved with deliberate purpose, and she responded in kind.

Her mouth pressed to his neck muffled her small moans, as the pleasure built to unbearable proportions, more intense than anything she'd ever felt before.

When the cataclysm hit, Kate screamed his name, ... then bit his shoulder, as wave after wave of burning euphoria rolled through her body. She bucked against him, wrapping her legs tightly around him... That was Rick's breaking point.

_Kate_ was jarred by his final powerful thrusts, ... the shuddering, ... the strangled groan deep in his throat as his seed was finally pumped into her,… the sound almost as though he was in excruciating agony.

**...**

Afterward, they both lay still, breathing heavily, occasionally one of them shaking or trembling as their bodies came down from the overwhelming high of their lovemaking.

"Christ," he finally whispered, the word sounding as though it were torn from the depths of his soul. "That was beyond amazing, Kate… I don't even have the words to describe it… It was - -"

"Yes," she tenderly agreed as she placed a soft kiss to his lips. "I know."

**XXXXX**

**Reviews are as addicting as watching the intimate scene over and over again in Always... so please review! :) **

**This chapter written by purpl_angel**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is written by theputz913. Thanks Julie for encouraging me to write this story.**

**XXXXX**

"Help...Oh, God...No...Oh, no... come on, no..." Kate gasps though still dreaming.

"Huh...Beckett," Rick mumbles trying to fight his sleep fogged mind.

"Castle," Kate whispers breathlessly.

Rick rolls over swearing he hears his name so soft it is barely audible...he thinks he's dreaming. "Kate... I'm right here..." Rick whispers as he reaches out to to her struggling form that he notices is tangled in the sheets and is apparently frantically fighting someone or something off in her sleep.

"No...Castle...Castle, I'm here...No...Oh God...Castle...Castle!" she pleads as beads of sweat pour from her sleep tousled hair as she jolts into a sitting position on the edge of the bed.

"Kate...Kate, I've got you...you're okay," Castle soothes as he reaches out to touch her hand that still grips the sheets.

"Castle?" she says as she turns her puzzled green eyes towards his voice.

"Shh...you're okay Kate...just a dream...you're safe...I'm here with you...it's okay." he continues in soft murmurs so he doesn't startle her more than she already is...fearing a panic attack may result from the apparent nightmare.

"Oh...Castle...Rick...I'm sorry..." she mumbles staring at the expanse of space that has suddenly opened between them.

"It's okay Kate...just a dream...are you okay?" He says as he closes the gap between them with a gentle touch to the small of her back and his other hand brushing her tear-stained cheek.

"Did... did I wake you...I"

"Shh... it doesn't matter. We're here...we're fine. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't even know where to start."

"How about you tell me what had you tossing and turning and calling out my name? Is this about what happened with ... with Maddox? Tell me what happened to you...how you ended up here."

"Here? In your loft, or in your bed?"

"Well, I know how you ended up in my bed. How did you end up standing at my door soaking wet?

"It was raining and I didn't have an umbrella...come on Castle...you've solved harder ones than that."

"Kate...I'm serious...tell me what happened to you today."

She took a deep breath before continuing, "Fine, Espo and I tracked my sniper to a hotel where he was staying. He had Montgomery's files and some other personal papers spread out on the table. We must have gotten caught up looking at the paperwork and didn't hear him come back. He got the drop on us. He knocked Javi out after he threw me into the wall. I..."

"Kate..."

"Please, Rick, just...stop. Just let me tell it. I chased him up the stairwell and onto the roof. We fought...he was just too damn strong...I ...he threw me and I fell over the side...I was hanging over the side of a freaking building by my fingertips. I remember screaming "Help" and "No". I remember thinking that I didn't want to die...broken and bleeding in that alley below. I called your name over and over again...I could swear I heard your voice...all I could think of was you Castle. Just as my fingers lost their grip a hand reached over the side and clutched my wrist an pulled me back up. When I looked up and saw blue eyes...I thought it was you but..."

"I wasn't there...I left you...Oh, Kate...I should have been there to pull you back."

"You did...in a way. I held on for you...all I wanted was you in that moment...everything became clearer" she said with a far off look in her eyes.

"So who pulled you up? Ryan? I owe that man all if the Irish whiskey he can drink!"

"Yeah, it was Ryan...and Gates was there too. We all went back to the precinct after we checked on Espo who was recovering downstairs. Gates placed us both on administrative leave for withholding information from a superior officer and had us turn in our badges and guns."

"How long are you suspended?"

"I don't know...I told Gates to keep it...I resigned."

"Kate...you resigned? What does this mean? What are you going to do? That job is a huge piece of who you are. Can you really walk away from it?"

"I don't know if it was the right thing to do. I know that I want to be more than just a cop, I want to be more than a daughter who lost her mom...I want to be Kate. I need to find out who I am without that badge and gun...without my mom's case hanging over my head. I want to be more for you...us. I want you here with me while I try to figure it all out."

"I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me now! You know how persistent I can be Kate," he grinned mischievously.

"You call it persistence Castle, I call it annoying!" She teases finally gracing him with the first real smile since she grasped his hand and lead him to his bedroom a few short hours ago.

"Okay, you explained the nightmare...you still haven't told me how you ended up a soaking mess on my doorstep", he poses the question as he tangles their hands together and places a chaste kiss to the cheek he had most recently wiped the tears from.

"I didn't know what to do with myself after I packed up my stuff and left the precinct. I took a cab home, but I was too restless and... well ... you weren't there. I wanted to come here but I knew you were at Alexis' graduation, so I just went for a walk. I ended up at the swing-set where I told you about my wall last September. I sat there for what seemed like hours thinking back to that conversation and all of the things that had happened since that day. I spent a lot of time thinking about all the times we had saved each other, all the times you brought me coffee, how I had hurt you so many times. I didn't even realize it had started to rain until I was too soaked for it to matter. I left the park and ran straight here...to you," she explained looking directly into the bluest eyes she had ever seen all the while reaching out to pull him closer to her side.

"I'm sorry I didn't answer when you called. I was just so..." he stuttered.

"Angry...hurt? Castle...Rick, you have every right to still be upset with me...I was going to ask if the offer was still open for the John Woo movie night. I had this whole speech planned for when you opened the door. I wasn't going to give you a chance to ignore me or shut the door in my face. I had finally made up my mind and nothing was going to stop me. But...when you opened that door and asked me what I was doing here...all the words went right out of my head. I couldn't force the words out over the lump in my throat so I just reacted. I blurted "you" and reached out to kiss you like I have dreamed of doing again ever since that kiss in the alley all those months ago."

"That kiss was amazing, but...that...what we did tonight... just...Wow. And, so totally worth the wait!" His smile lighting up the room.

I...we...finally...well you know that part...God. No more waiting Castle," she blushes.

"Did you, Kate Beckett, just blush? Wow...I'm seeing a whole new side of you..."

"You've seen me naked Castle...on more than one occasion...and yes...I know you peeked!"

"How could I not...you were naked...in a bath tub...I tried not to look...but seriously Kate. Look at yourself. I wasn't kidding about your hotness back in LA. By the way...do you still have that swimsuit?"

"Yes...why do you want to know that?" she questioned him with what was supposed to be a glare that she just couldn't pull off while sitting on his bed gloriously naked.

"Well, it is May...Memorial Day weekend will be here in a few weeks...you could come to the Hamptons with me...enjoy the sun, the sand...the other amenities..." he smirked as he drew her into his arms for another kiss...this time to her forehead and then her temple.

"What other amenities would you be referring to Mr. Castle? I could find sand and sun anywhere with a beach...I might need a little more convincing...might have to do a little more research before I can make travel plans."

"How about a private stretch of beach right outside your door, someone who knows the area to be your personal tour guide, and your favorite writer at your beck and call."

"Is Connelly going to be there?" she giggles.

"Did you just giggle? You wound me...Connelly?...Really? Well at least you didn't say Patterson."

"I'm kidding...I'm a one writer girl...remember?"

"Yeah...I remember," he says with a wistful smile.

"Castle..." she says not even trying to stifle a yawn, "I would really like to try and get a little sleep."

"On one condition...we crawl back up in the bed and I get to be the big spoon!" he says as he flashes that knowing smile accompanied by the wiggling of his eyebrows.

"You are incorrigible" she says with a first rate Beckett eye roll. "Deal."

"Sweet dreams Kate," he says placing a lingering kiss on her slightly parted lips.

"Night Rick," she says softly, already drifting off into what they hope to be a peaceful slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Rick moves around quietly in his kitchen while preparing a light breakfast for him and Kate.

He slices up apples and bananas, and then washes some grapes and strawberries… The smell of the fruit reminds him so much of Kate's skin that memories from the night before come crashing back to him.

He takes a deep, cleansing breath as his body immediately responds to last night's events.

**...**

Kate Beckett is ticklish if you brush her ribs with feather-light caresses.

She is especially sensitive behind her ear lobes… She shivers when kisses are placed at the nape of her neck… But most surprisingly, she purrs if you pay special attention to her delicate ankles.

Rick smiles a cocky grin as he thinks about finding her elusive tattoo, nestled at the divot of her lower back, 'Vincit Omnia Veritas' in small, calligraphy writing.

Castle recognized the words as being Latin, but when he asked Kate for the translation, she'd just whispered naughtily, "I'll let you know when I feel you've earned it."

She'd laughed at the flabbergasted expression which crossed his face at her teasing.

"You know, Kate," he drawled, while leaning over and kissing the word 'Omnia '. "That certainly sounds like a challenge, - AND," he suddenly straddled her backside, sitting on her firm derriere, rubbing his hands smoothly over the calligraphy tattoo and then up and around her trapezius muscles. "I am always **up **for a challenge."

"Mmmm… I'll have to test that theory myself," she hummed while emitting little moans of ecstasy due to his ministrations.

**...**

Rick is determined that by days end, she will succumb to his charms and share the meaning behind the Latin words. It would be extremely easy to use his laptop and research the internet to find out on his own, but he's going to have the time of his life showing Kate that he's serious about earning the reward.

He grins boyishly at his rampant thoughts, picturing her soaking in his large jacuzzi tub, surrounded by bubbles, … him climbing in behind her to wash and cleanse her lithe body and massage every indent and curve on her slender form.

He hurriedly arranges the fruit on the tray and with a spring in his step heads back to the bedroom.

**XXX**

Kate wakes and stretches languidly against Castle's 1000 thread-count sheets. She immediately reaches out for him and is disappointed to find only lukewarm sheets where he should be.

She hugs his pillow to her face, inhaling deeply his manly, rugged scent. His smell triggers her abdomen to clench and moisture to trickle between her legs.

God, their first time was even better than she had imagined. He was so attentive, so unselfish, … putting her needs above his own. He was carefully meticulous… touching, searching, delving his fingers into every inch of her skin, … drinking her in like a man who was trapped in the desert and she was his oasis.

Kate knew that her first time with Rick had to be solely about him, … with no other distractions,… where no problems or troubles existed… It had to be just about the two of them loving one another, worshiping one another, connecting in such a way that he finally knew she was choosing him over everything else in her life.

It had been everything she'd ever dreamed of, … and so much more.

Hands glided over each other's skin. Kisses were eagerly shared. Mouths were strategically placed. Sweet nothings were whispered into each other's ears.

They were removed from the outside world, where only the two of them existed. They were two lovers experiencing the beautiful, incredible connection of finally giving in to the powerful, consuming, overwhelming chemistry of the last four years.

As Kate finally drifted off to sleep last night, for the first time in her entire life, she felt completely whole.

**...**

She glances at Rick as soon as his bedroom door opens. She can't stop the grin from spreading across her face at his comic-book-hero lounge pants. His hair is tousled engagingly and there is a sparkle in his eyes that has been missing for quite some time.

Her stomach rumbles when she sees the fruit, bagels, and cream cheese on the platter he carries in with him.

"Good morning, Beautiful," he says lazily while staring intently at the white silk sheet draped loosely over her curves. "Close your eyes, Kate," he says while placing the silver tray on his end table.

She grins mischievously at him. "**No**, Rick," she says in her authoritative, Detective voice which always sends a zing rushing through him. God, he loves it when she exudes that commanding, controlling way of hers.

"I'm afraid where you might put that cream cheese."

Castle's head whips around at her response, and he smirks at her beaming, teasing expression… This woman never ceases to amaze him.

"Kate, you shouldn't be afraid where I'll put the cream cheese," he says huskily as he sits down on the edge of the bed. "You should be more concerned," his voice deepens as his smirk turns into a devilish smile, "with how I plan on removing it."

Kate's eyebrows raise a fraction as she leers at his satin lips. "And what if I tell you that I prefer whipping cream to cream cheese?" her sultry voice whispers as she leans into him…

"Uhhh," he stutters as his mind slips away for a few seconds to a prevalent fantasy of his involving Kate in a fire-engine red, barely there bikini and his favorite can of Reddi-Whip_. _

_Dear Lord, what she does to me._

Her grin widens at his obvious stupor. "I've got a better idea, Rrrick," she trills the 'R' in his name, watching in fascination as his irises darken in response… "Why don't you close your eyes and let me surprise you?" She inches towards him.

Rick watches mesmerized as the silk sheet that is draped across her body falls slightly to expose a glistening mound, her dark pink areola peeking out at him.

He licks his suddenly dry lips.

She reaches around him to snatch a plump, purple grape off the tray. "You need to keep your strength up as I plan on keeping you, …" she pokes him in the chest with her index finger, "in this bed…"

Kate places the grape between her parted lips…

He groans as she leans into his mouth and with her experienced tongue, forces the grape inside his mouth. "ALL" Kate continues, sighing against his lips, "DAY," her tongue swirls inside his mouth, tasting the sweet juice, "LONG."

They both get lost in the moment as the kiss deepens and their tongues fight for dominance.

Kate reluctantly pulls away from the tantalizing kiss… She reaches around him and plucks a strawberry from the tray to dip it into the cream cheese, her eyes never breaking contact from Rick's.

His eyes look like they are going to pop out of their sockets as he watches her sensual movements. She kneels down in front of him, the strawberry placed enticingly between her plump lips, and places her hands on his knees. Just as the strawberry touches his awaiting lips, she hurriedly sucks it into her own mouth and moans seductively, "Mmmm, this strawberry is heavenly."

"You are such a tease, Kate." His voice, deep and threatening, makes her shiver. "I'm going to make you pay for that."

"Really now?" she queries innocently. "You seem to be all talk this morning, Mr Castle, with hardly any action…" Her hand slides up his thigh seductively as she shimmies her shoulders.

Rick watches entranced as the silk sheet falls to her waist.

_I'm the luckiest man in the world, _were his last thoughts before his hands fisted in the silk sheet surrounding her gloriously naked body.

Rick spent the next hour proving to her that he is definitely a **man**-**of**-**action**.

**XXXX**

**Nathan Fillion is definitely losing weight. I'm hoping it's because Marlowe plans on showing him shirtless all throughout season 5, lol. I need to see that man N-A-K-E-D (and Stana had better be in the room at the same time!) **

**www. you tube watch? v=21vmehbj9uQ&feature=related (Just remove the extra spaces)**

**Chapter written by purpl_angel**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter written by theputz913 :)**

**XXX**

Kate extricates herself from their tangle of arms and legs to make a pit-stop in the bathroom before heading out into the kitchen. As she exits the bathroom, it occurs to her that she hasn't worn a stitch of clothing since Rick removed her sopping wet clothes the night before. She looks for something to throw on before that trip to the kitchen to start the coffeemaker. Rick's maroon button down dress shirt from last night rests at the foot of the bed and draws her like a moth to a flame. Having dreamed of being dressed in nothing but one of his shirts, she couldn't fight the temptation...yet another fantasy fulfilled. Not quite as exciting as what transpired in this very room last night and again a few hours ago this morning, but a good fantasy nonetheless.

It seems odd wandering around Castle's loft dressed as she is and him still sleeping soundly in his room, but she gets a strong sense of belonging...home, here that she hasn't felt in such a long time. _One night in his arms and I am already thinking of the loft as home. Really, Kate? How sappy is that? Am I really "that girl" now? No! You're just realizing that you're finally where you belong. Why does that voice in my head sound so much like Lanie? Oh, God, Lanie! She is going to have a field day with this and she is going to want details! Should I tell her about this now or just enjoy what we have for a little longer? I guess that is another thing I am going to need to talk to Rick about...yeah...I said I'm going to talk to him about it!_

Grabbing a couple coffee mugs from the cabinet she goes about preparing what she hopes becomes a part of her new morning routine. She has every intention of starting to pay back her debt of one hundred coffees. _He brought me coffee every morning for four years just to see me smile...it was our version of a good morning kiss...but now I get the benefit of the "real thing" and coffee. Could this day get any better? _

"Kate."

_Oh, wait...yeah...I guess it could...I'm going to need to take a shower at some point...maybe someone could help me wash my back._

"Kate, what are you doing out here?" Rick asks hesitantly until he sees how she is dressed. He had a moment of panic when he woke up in the bed alone. His sleep fogged mind afraid that Kate had left. Or worse, yet, he had dreamed what took place last night.

"Huh? Oh, I was just making some coffee. I still owe you a hundred or so. I must have got lost in thought. How long have you been up?" she grins knowing the innuendo will be on the tip of his tongue.

"I, uh...I've only been awake for a few minutes. When I woke to an empty bed...," he mumbles again before finishing his thought about the panic that he experienced at her absence. "I thought maybe last night was a dream."

"Last night wasn't a dream Castle and neither was this morning. I'm here...we're here, together" she says trying to say something comforting to get him to relax.

"Well, I couldn't be sure...it's not the first time I've had a dream about you...us...shutting up now!" He cringes waiting for the 'Beckett glare' that never appears.

"In your dreams, was I ever dressed in nothing but your shirt and making you coffee?" She smirks at him over her shoulder as she finishes preparing their morning shot of caffeine.

"Yeah, actually, you've been dressed in a range of items...ranging from nothing to..."

"You know Castle, I really don't want to know how twisted your imagination is where I am concerned...dream or not," she chuckles.

"There is one thing that I never got to do in my dreams...," he shrugs at her.

"Do I dare ask what that might be?" Kate sighs as Rick comes up behind her his free hand squeezing her hip as the other takes the mug she extends to him.

"I never got to say 'good morning, Kate' or give you a proper good morning kiss," he adds shyly with what Kate interprets as a little bit of a blush.

"Well...in that case...we can't just leave the dream unfinished then can we?" She beams leaning in to give him a quick kiss.

"I have so many things that I want to ask you about today, but there is one that I just can't wait to know the answer to," he flashes that knowing smile.

"Okay, what do you want to know? Can it wait until I've at least had one cup of coffee?" She asks with a hopeful grin.

"Yeah...I guess I can wait a minute or two seeing as that is about how long it will take you to make that cup disappear. I need to send Alexis a quick text anyway. I need to find out when she will be home."

"Rick...is this..." she stammers gesturing between the two of them, "is she going to be okay with us... being here...like this?"

"Honestly, Kate, I don't know what her reaction will be. I am pretty sure that shock might come into play...I mean look how long it took us to get to this point. It only makes sense that she might need a little time to adjust after everything that has happened between us in the last couple months. It has been one hell of a bumpy ride. Mother and Alexis had a front row seat for the debacle that was my life. They got to witness the depth of my stupidity, especially when it came to my feelings for you."

"Your mother and Alexis have every right to hate me for all of the crap I put you through. If I would have just told you that I remembered we could have avoided the pain we caused each other. Why didn't you just ask me when it happened? Why did you wait to confront me until your breaking point at my apartment?"

"Kate, we have never been good at talking about our feelings and as dumb as it sounds now, I convinced myself that the only reason for your silence, was that you didn't feel the same way about me and didn't want to ruin our partnership." He says with tears sparkling at the corners of those baby blues that she loves so much.

"Oh God, Rick...I am so sorry. I... I was just scared of what it meant. I was still trying to deal with the wall and my mom's case. I was seeing a therapist to help me get ready for that relationship I wanted so desperately. I just wanted you, but I was just scared...still am, if we're being honest." She sighs not able to meet his eyes.

"Kate, we both did some really stupid things, but we have plenty of time to figure this all out. We have plenty of time to talk all of this stuff out and come to terms with the damage we have done, but today needs to be about the now...not about the past. We need to talk about where we go from here...not where we've been." He says reaching out to pull her into his arms.

"You're right, let's focus on the good things...and we have a couple REALLY GOOD things to focus on in light of recent events," she winks as a wonderful shade of red flushes the bit of her chest he can see above the opening of his dress shirt.

"Will you answer my question now?" he pleads.

"I'll answer your question, but when I am done...you need to answer one from me too."

"Fine," he says with a mix of joy and confusion.

"What's your question?"

"Did I earn my reward, or do you need a little more proof?" He grins with hopeful sigh.

"Can I get back to you on that one? That one requires a little more..."

He doesn't even let her finish that thought as he separates from their embrace to steal her breath with a kiss that is so passionate that it makes her weak in the knees. "Please, please tell me you need to do a little more research before you can make that decision." He breathes in her ear as he continues to press kisses to her temple.

"Yes, please...more research," she gasps trying to recover her normal breathing pattern.

"I think I can accommodate that request later. Okay...what was your question?" The curiosity getting the better of him.

"Do we want to share our news with everyone or just keep it to ourselves for just a bit?" She ponders out loud.

"Well we won't be able to keep it from Alexis...her text says she will be here right after lunch...it's already 11:30. And you aren't going anywhere. I am going to hold you in my arms all day if you will let me and we are going to share our news with my daughter together. As far as the gang from the 12th, I will let that be your decision. I wouldn't mind keeping "us" quiet for awhile but you can make that call. I don't really care as long as I can do 'this'," he mumbles as he kisses his way up her jaw to that spot right behind her ear, "any...time...I...want."

"I would prefer the idea of letting you and I get comfortable being an "us" before everyone else gets to put their two cents in. You know Lanie will be relentless."

"Hey, I wonder who won the pool on us? He teases.

"What pool? How did you find out about it?" She glares not quite pulling it off.

"Don't tell me you didn't know...You're a detective." He blurts not realizing what he just said.

"I was a detective. It wasn't hard to catch on though...with Espo and Ryan running the show and Lanie's persistent awareness of our social lives."

"Kate...I didn't..."

"Castle...Rick...Don't. I made my choice. I choose you, ...us," she says with the smile that she saves just for him.

"As good as you look in my shirt..." he says, eyes twinkling, "I think we better find you something a little less revealing as my high school graduate daughter will be here in an hour."

"Do we have time to put my clothes from last night in your dryer? I don't have any other options in the clothing department. And I am NOT wearing a pair of your super hero pajama pants and an oversize t-shirt while trying to have a serious conversation about us with your daughter."

"Oh come on!"

"I didn't say I would never wear them... I will make you a deal. I will wear them later on tonight if that meets your approval." Kate giggles at Castle's excited expression.

"Does that mean you will be staying overnight again with me?" he bounces around the kitchen island like a kid in a candy store.

"If the terms of my offer are acceptable to all parties." Kate deadpans. "Besides, you still owe me that John Woo double feature."

"The terms are more than acceptable but I would like to add a clause to the deal that states the following, said sleepwear is the only acceptable clothing that you're allowed to wear...provided I'm allowed to remove it at my discretion."

"Agreed, now can we get my clothes in the dryer? Would it be okay if I jumped in the shower? I am a little sore this morning...from the fight on the roof Castle!" She scolds.

'What?...Kate...I didn't even say anything." he defends himself.

"Only because I cut you off before you could even think about going there." She says holding his gaze.

"I was hoping you were going to say 'good sore'... I don't know if I will survive this blow to my ego," he grins feigning hurt as he follows her to his room. "I'll grab your clothes and put them in the dryer. You know there's a jacuzzi tub in there that would probably soothe your aches and pains more than the shower," he adds as he heads to the laundry room with her clothes.

"That sounds really tempting, do you think I have enough time?" she calls out as she turns the water on.

"You have about forty-five minutes or so...I can shoot her a quick text to find out for sure. I'll let you know when I hear back from her and I'll bring your clothes in as soon as they are done. Just relax...and enjoy your bath," he says, making his way back towards the bathroom...so tempted to invite himself to join her in the tub.

"Don't look so sad, Rick...I would've asked you to join me if we had more time to enjoy it. Rain check?" she says knowing just where his mind had gone.

"How... how did you know what I was thinking?" he mumbles with a puzzled look.

"Years of reading suspects...and four years of having those meaning-filled, wordless conversations with you," her eyes filled with love for this man standing before her.

"I'll just... go out there..." he points toward the bedroom. "Maybe clean up the kitchen...or something while you...uh...take care of things in here."

"Hey, ...Castle, ...next time. I promise."

"I'll hold you to that!" He laughs trying to find a distraction to occupy his time. "Hey, Alexis will be here in about thirty!"

"Okay."

As Rick wonders through his office, inspiration suddenly hits. He has to get this idea down on paper before it leaves him completely. He just thought of the perfect words to describe what the last eighteen hours means to him and how he might share them with the love of his life. He decides paper isn't good enough, so he wakes the old laptop out of its slumber and hurriedly types his thoughts into a new word document and saves it with no title, only the date. He is jarred from his thoughts when he "feels" someone enter the room.

"Rick."

"Huh, what?" he says looking up to meet the anxious look in her eyes.

"Are my clothes ready? I don't really think it would be appropriate for me to greet your daughter like this," she says motioning to the towel that is barely covering her gorgeous body.

"Uh, yeah...hang on and I'll go get them," he says scrambling from his chair. "Sorry...I must have lost track of time," He huffs as he returns with her now dry clothing.

"It's alright, Rick. A lot has happened in the last twenty-four hours. I'm sure it's going to take all of a while to adjust," she states with a worried look on her face.

"What's with the look?"

"It's just that our lives have changed so drastically in the last twenty-four hours and I have a lot of explaining and apologizing to do," she says staring at the ground as she takes her clothes from his hands.

"Kate...oh my God...I didn't...what did he do to you?" He thunders as he sees the damage that Maddox has done to her body as the towel falls to the floor. _That guy better hope I don't catch up to him before the cops do. I'll show him what kind of damage my hands can do to him. If he knows what's good for him, he'll crawl back in that hole he came from and stay as far away from Kate as humanly possible. Oh my God...you can see each individual finger and where his thumbs overlapped while he was trying to choke the life out of her._

"Castle...it looks far worse than it is. It's just some scrapes and bruises. They will all fade in a few days. I'll be fine," she reaches for his hand before it makes contact with her battered body.

"Can I help you get dressed... get you pain killers or...anything?" He questions trying not to push.

"Tylenol and a glass of water would be great," she says trying to hide the grimace that crosses her face as she hooks her bra.

"Are you sure you don't want to just wear some of my clothes...they would be big enough to not rub against your... uh...injuries?" He offers again.

"I don't want Alexis to feel uncomfortable when we tell her about us. I promise, if she is okay with this..." She gestures between them again, "Then I will take you up on the offer to change into something more comfortable."

"Dad, I'm home!" Alexis hollers from the living room.

"Save the innuendo for another time, Castle and go welcome your daughter home. I'm right behind you," Kate says with far more confidence than she feels.

"Coming, Pumpkin," Rick calls as he grabs Kate's hand and heads toward their first true test as a couple, knowing if Alexis isn't okay with this..._ Don't even go there Rick!_

"Hey, Daddy...Detective Beckett." Alexis says with a look pure shock.

"There's my high school graduate," Castle says oozing pride for his daughter

"Hi, Alexis. Congratulations," Kate says cautiously.

"Thanks," Alexis nods taking in her father and Kate's joined hands. "Has something happened? Why are you guys holding hands?

"Alexis, come over and sit down. Kate and I have something we need to tell you," Rick says trying to ease into this conversation.

"Alexis, what you father is trying to tell you is that I finally figured out how important he is to me and how much I want him to be a part of my life," Kate tells her, never breaking eye contact. She hopes Alexis can see everything her eyes and her heart are trying to say.

"Dad..." she shoots a questioning look in her father's direction. "Are you happy? Does Kate make you happy?"

"Yes, she makes me happier than I have ever been, Pumpkin. But I want you to be okay with this too," he says with the most fatherly tone he can muster to let his daughter know just how important this moment is.

"Alexis, I know that I have hurt your father in the past and we have not always seen eye to eye because of how dangerous my job was, but I have always done my best to protect him and make sure he comes home to you and Martha every night. Your father means more to me than I could ever put into words, but if you aren't okay with us being a couple, I'll walk away. I won't lie to you, if I have to walk away from him, I probably won't survive it. But I would do it because I would never want to come between you and your dad." By the time Kate finishes stating her case, the tears have begun to trickle down her cheeks and she is gripping Rick's hand so tight that her knuckles are white.

Alexis sits in her spot on the couch, taking in the sight before her as Rick reaches up with his free hand to swipe away the tears falling from Kate's eyes. Alexis has never seen her father behave quite like this with any other woman, certainly never with Gina or her own mother. Watching the interaction between her dad and Kate makes her realize how deep their feelings for each other must run. She wonders how she can object to them being a couple when she sees the tender affection her dad shows this woman and the sheer determination, the sincerity in the words that Beckett has just said to her. In the end, she just wants her dad to be happy and if Kate Beckett makes him happy, then so be it.

"Just don't hurt him and I will be okay with this new development," Alexis' words are meant for Kate but she is looking in her father's eyes conveying how happy she is that her father and Kate have finally taken that leap.

"I think all this seriousness needs to be rewarded with three giant bowls of ice cream. Anybody interested?" Castle says almost glowing with relief that Alexis has given them her nod of approval.

"I'm in Castle," Beckett says swiping the last of her tears away with the back of her hand and heads toward the kitchen to help with the ice cream.

"Me too, Dad!" Alexis adds bounding from the couch to join her father and his new girlfriend in the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

After all three of them had their fill of ice cream and the kitchen has been returned to its original state, Alexis decides to make herself scarce for a little while claiming she has a few phone calls to return.

"Go ahead Castle, I know you have something on your mind. If there is something you need to ask me...I'll answer it. I won't run from you...this anymore." She assures him, looking into those deep blue pools.

"Kate, is there anything else I need to know about... from yesterday...before you showed up at my door?" He asks unsure if he really wants to hear it.

"I already told you about the fight on the roof, me resigning and how I ended up here. There isn't anything else that happened. I'm sure as I have time to sit back and reflect on the events from yesterday there might be more things that occur to me. I promise, if I think of something else I will share it with you." She says reaching out to tangle their fingers with a question of her own on her lips. "Rick, would you really have walked away for good this time? Did you mean it when you said you were done after our fight in my apartment?"

"At the time, I meant every word. I couldn't watch you go down that path Kate. You died in my arms a year ago and if it would have come to that again...I don't think I would have survived it. I almost didn't make it through last summer...and I knew you were alive, Kate. I love you too much to watch you get killed chasing something that will never bring your mom back. I don't know if I could have stayed away from you indefinitely, especially if you were in trouble, but I was determined to try." Rick sighs as a few tears escape his now sparkling blue eyes.

"Castle, I am so sorry that it took me so long to finally see you. I'm so sorry for pushing you away when all you wanted was what was best for me. I know you just wanted me to be happy and safe. Most of all, I am sorry that it took me so long to realize how much you mean to me and actually share those feeling with you. I have had feelings for you for so long...probably since the beginning. It's always been you...no matter who I was with at the time...they were never you...they could never compare to you," Kate says almost in a whisper as she pulls herself closer to him needing his touch almost as much as she did the night before.

"Shhh...it's okay. We both made some bad relationship choices along the way...but it has led us to this. We're here now and I plan on making up for lost time. Every …chance... I ….get," he says placing a series of kisses to her lips and pulling her into his lap. "How would you feel about starting that John Woo double feature I promised? Or would you like to go straight to the 'making up for lost time' portion of the evening?" He smirks, wiggling his eyebrows.

"As much as I would like the second option you mentioned, I don't think your daughter would appreciate us ditching her. You did promise her she could join us for dinner and movies," she says patting his chest.

"Can we at least make-out on the couch until she comes back downstairs? You gotta gimme something here, Beckett," he grins at her like a lovestruck teenager.

"You mean last night and this morning wasn't enough for you Mr. Castle? I'm just trying to give you some time to recover your strength so I can do more "research" tonight to see if you earned that reward yet," she beams at him.

"You, Miss Beckett, are a tease! And a beautiful one at that. So... was that a 'no' on the making out? Cause I really would like to kiss you... a lot!" He smiles after placing a kiss to their joined hands.

"How about you go find me that over-sized t-shirt and those superhero pajama pants so I can be more comfortable while I snuggle up on the couch with you and a ridiculously large bowl of popcorn?" She asks with just a hint of promise in her voice.

"Can I help you change into my clothes?" He asks eagerly, already off the couch and halfway to his office.

"Do you think you can handle the temptation of me in your pants, Rick?" She laughs at her blatant use of innuendo.

"I really...really like the thought of you in my pants...but...I like the thought of you out of yours more. Especially, if I get to help you out of them," he chuckles as he hands over the sleeping attire. "Are you sure I can't help you with these?"

"I've been dressing myself for 32 years...I think I can handle it on my own," she huffs, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I know you can...but you really need to learn to let people help you. And I really wouldn't mind helping you with this...," he smirks already grabbing his pants and t-shirt from this morning. "Do you mind if I change in here or do you want me to go change in the bathroom?"

"Depends..."

"On?" He interrupts enthusiastically.

"Depends on if I get to return the favor of helping you get changed," she says as a hint of red creeps into her cheeks.

"Does that mean I get to help you out of these jeans for the second time in twenty-four hours?" Rick says reaching for the button on her pants.

"You did say I need to learn how to ask for help...this is me asking," she mumbles against his ear just before she bites down on his earlobe.

"This is me helping...especially when you ask me like that. I would be willing to do just about anything for you if you keep asking like that," he gasps as he unzips her jeans and tugs them down to her knees. "Kate...I...I don't think I can touch you like this and not have us end up in my bed," he groans into her neck.

"Then don't think, Rick...just help me get out of these clothes," she whispers breathlessly into his ear as she works on the buttons of his blue dress shirt. "I need these off..."

"Dad...Kate? Are you guys ready to watch the movies now?" Alexis yells from the top of the stairs.

"Ugh...can we ever catch a break?" Rick grumbles as he pulls away from the spot where Kate's neck meets her collarbone.

"Why don't you go find out what Alexis wants for dinner so we can get it ordered and start the first movie?" She asks trying to distract him and herself; if she is being honest, from what they would rather be doing in his bedroom. "I'll... just get dressed and be out in a second...uh, we will have to finish this... later."

"Coming Pumpkin!" He calls while fighting to get his body back in control. "I'm holding you to that Kate. We might have to make it a single movie and an "early to bed" kind of evening. I don't know how much longer I am going to be able to keep my hands to myself after...that..." He tosses over his shoulder as he makes his way toward the kitchen and his daughter.

_Thank God, Alexis called out when she did...if we would have gotten anymore clothes off there would have been no stopping what would have happened. We didn't even shut the bedroom door. We were getting ready to go at each other like hormone-crazed teenagers. What that man does to me. Why did I wait four years to get here? I never thought it could be like this. I've never felt like this with anyone else...I've never been hopelessly in love with someone like I am with Castle. I never believed in true love or magic before I met him. _"I better get dressed and get out there before Alexis starts drawing the wrong conclusions...not that she would be completely wrong in her assumptions," Kate mumbles aloud as she pulls the Green Lantern shirt over her head.

"Where's Kate? Did she leave?" Alexis questions with a little disappointment slipping into her tone.

"No, she just wanted to change into something a little more comfortable before we had dinner and a movie with you," he shrugs thinking back to what Alexis had interrupted.

"Oh, I just thought...when she wasn't out here...that she...," Alexis struggles to get her words out.

"I didn't run Alexis. I'm done running. I know where I belong now. I'm not changing my mind about this...about my relationship with your dad," Kate assures the somewhat embarrassed teen.

"So...what does everybody want for dinner? Pizza?...Chinese?" Rick blurts trying to get back to a lighter conversation.

"Let Alexis choose...she's the new high school graduate in the house," Kate suggests from her perch on the stool at the kitchen counter.

"Okay, Miss Valedictorian, what will it be?" Castle oozes with pride for his daughter.

"I could really go for Chinese. I ate way too much pizza last night at the party," she says patting her stomach like she's still stuffed.

"Chinese it is ladies! I'll call it in while Alexis gets the screen set up and you," he says pointing at Kate, "pick out the movies!"

"Any preferences on which one we watch first? Killer or Hard-Boiled?" She asks deferring to Alexis.

"You choose Kate, I haven't seen either one and Dad has watched them both a million times by now," Alexis answers putting the decision back on Kate. "Why John Woo anyway? I figured in light of recent events...you would choose a romantic comedy...something like...'The Proposal.'" She laughs as she reminds herself of the plot of that particular film.

"I invited Beckett over earlier this week for a John Woo double feature but our plans fell through," Rick says glancing over to meet Kate's eyes, " and by the time she showed up here last night it was too late to watch them."

"Yeah, I kinda screwed up and got sucked in too deep with a case," Kate explains to Alexis.

Rick nods at Kate in acknowledgment of her apology and explanation to Alexis for their choice in films.

"So you guys were supposed to be enjoying a 'date night' after my graduation last night? But, Dad you seemed so distraught yesterday before we left. I would have thought you would have been jumping for joy that Kate had agreed to come over. You've been hoping for that to happen for awhile...don't deny it...you don't get to be valedictorian by being oblivious or stupid." Alexis questions the new couple.

"Do you want me to take this one Castle?" Kate asks, knowing that she owes Alexis another explanation.

"Up to you Kate. She might understand it more if you tell the story. I tend to embellish things a bit," he says, knowing he set himself up for what is coming.

"A bit!" Kate & Alexis blurt out at the same time.

After they reign in their shared laughter, Kate takes a deep breath and prepares to tell Alexis the truth...all of it.

"Alexis, I...the case I got caught up in was my mother's. Just hear me out first...then you can ask me anything you want. We caught a murder earlier in the week where the victim had broken into Captain Montgomery's house before he was killed. The boys and I got a lead that the killer in our case was the same man who shot me in the chest last spring. Your dad came to me and explained that I needed to step away from the case before I got myself shot again or worse. I didn't want to hear what Castle was trying to tell me so I got angry and he told me he was done. He wasn't going to stick around and watch me die. Your dad was right...Esposito and I followed a lead on my sniper, without backup and I almost died. If Ryan wouldn't have went to Captain Gates and brought help, I would be dead right now. Ryan saved my life and probably Javier's too. Gates was very angry and demanded that Espo and I turn in our badges and guns. She suspended both of us...I told her to keep mine, I resigned. Wait...I'm not done." she holds her hand up to make Alexis wait to ask her question. "I packed my stuff up and went home, but I couldn't stay there. I didn't want to be at my apartment...there was someone that I needed to see. I eventually ended up here, soaking wet and crying. I finally figured out where I wanted to be...where I belong." Kate looks up and meets two sets of blue eyes that are now filled with tears much like her own. She motions to Alexis that she can ask her questions now.

"What made you realize you needed my dad?" She asks as she wipes a tear with the back of her hand.

"When I was hanging from the rooftop, all I could think about was Castle. I called out to him, I swore I could hear his voice. It was like some kind of sign. It was the first time I had faced a life and death situation in four years and your dad wasn't there. I realized then how much I needed...wanted him in my life. They say your life flashes before your eyes before you die...that's not really true. At least not for me. When I was shot..the only thing I could think about as I was fading out of consciousness was the words your father told me that day as I was bleeding out in his arms. Yesterday, when I was losing my grip on the rooftop, all I could think about was that I would never get my chance to tell your dad how much he meant to me and that I wanted him in my life," Kate sniffles as she swipes at the torrent of tears streaming down her face. She hadn't even realized that Castle had come up behind her and wrapped her in a warm hug. Trying to support her the only way he could.

"You resigned?" Alexis asks trying to wrap her head around this piece of information.

"Yes, I am no longer a cop. I quit. All I want is him." Kate smiles and leans in to kiss Rick's cheek.

"You gave up your career to be with my dad? Does Lanie know? Oh my God! She is going to flip!"

Alexis gushes as she wonders how the feisty medical examiner will take the news.

"I'm sure she knows what happened yesterday at the 12th, but...," Kate hesitates.

"Alexis, you are the only one who knows about the change in our relationship," his eyes conveying more than his words as he gestures between himself and Kate.

"So...you haven't told anybody about your...uh...change in status? Are you going to tell anyone?" the teenager asks not sure why they haven't shared their news.

With a nod from Rick, Kate explains what they plan on saying or not saying as far as their relationship goes, "Alexis, we would like to keep this..uh...thing between your dad and I to ourselves for a little while. You, Martha and my dad will be the only people that know about us right now. We will let everyone else in on "our little secret" when the time comes."

"Sweetie, I understand that you might want to share this with one of your friends, but we would appreciate you keeping it to yourself for the time being. I know you would never intend for the information to get out, but sometimes things get overheard by the wrong people and we are a little concerned that things about Kate and I could end up in the press or all over the precinct. We will tell Lanie, Javi and Kevin when we are ready. We want them to hear it from us not some random rumor or God forbid, the tabloids," Rick states in an all too serious tone.

"Does this mean that Kate can come to the Hamptons with us?" Alexis asks looking at her father.

Bzzzzzz...Bzzzzzz.

"Saved by the bell!" Rick exclaims jumping away from the conversation to get the door. "Food's here! Alexis, can you grab some plates and drinks? Take the stuff out to the coffee table so we can eat and watch the movies."

Kate is left staring at her two blue-eyed hosts with several thoughts running through her head? _Did Alexis just ask me to join them in the Hamptons? Was Rick going to ask? When are they supposed to leave? I know they go for Memorial Day weekend, but was he planning on being gone all summer again? Does he want me to go? Does Alexis really want me to go with them or is she just assuming that Rick had asked me already and she is just being polite? If he asks, I am not saying no this time! I missed my chance two years ago and look how that worked out for me._

"Kate?"

"Kate, is there something wrong? Where did you go? You going to come and eat?" Rick asks, his voice now filled with concern.

"Oh, just thinking..." her voice trails off to a whisper that only Rick can hear.

With his hand on her shoulder and his lips to her ear, "Kate, I was going to ask you myself after Alexis went up to bed. I just wanted to see how the day went before I sprung the Hamptons invite on you. I know there are some difficult memories associated with the Hamptons and summer vacations for both of us. I just wanted to be alone with you when I asked. I guess I was trying to wait for the perfect time. Do you want to talk about this now since Alexis brought it up or would you prefer a private conversation later?"

"How about we start the first movie and join your daughter for that massive amount of Chinese food you ordered and skip the second movie so we can have a private conversation?" she says grabbing one of the bags of food from his hands and heading to the coffee table.

The cartons of food get passed amongst the three of them as they watch the first of what is supposed to be a double feature. Alexis is sitting to Castle's right with her feet flung haphazardly over the armrest and Kate is tucked up into his left side with her head on his shoulder. None of them are really all that interested in the what is happening on the screen in front of them. They all appear to be lost in their own maelstrom of thoughts.

_Does Kate think that I would leave her here now that things have changed? Does she think I am still hiding things from her? Does she even want to go? Will it bring up bad memories from that summer I went away with Gina? I hope she says yes this time. We can make our own memories...good ones. Will I be able to finish "Frozen Heat" with such a gorgeous distraction looming in my every thought? Maybe my muse...don't tell her I called her that...will inspire me to write an even better ending to this installment. Will this be the end of Nikki and Rook? This is the last book of my four book deal and she's not a cop anymore. Could I still write them if she chooses a new career?_

_Do I want to go? Should I tell him about Demming and what I really wanted two summers ago? Could I really spend the whole summer up there with his family? Would I be intruding on him and Alexis' bonding time...their last summer before college? What will Martha say when...if I show up? Could I even stand to be away from him for a hour let alone days...weeks...the whole summer?_

_Why did I blurt that out about Kate going to the Hamptons with us? I'm guessing by her reaction, that Dad hasn't said anything to her about us going? Would she even want to go with us? Do I want her to go with us? Will it be awkward? Will Dad have any time for me is she comes? How long will he even want to stay if she comes? What will Gram think about them being a couple? I think I need to make an excuse and head upstairs. I think they need some time to discuss my slip up. I'm sure they would like the time alone even if they didn't have anything to discuss. _"Aaaah, I think I am going to go to bed. I think that late night is catching up to me now. I'll see you guys in the morning. Night Daddy, Kate," she yawns for effect and kisses her dad's cheek and squeezes Kate's shoulder as she passes the back of the couch and makes for the stairs.

"Night Alexis," Kate mumbles from her spot on Rick's shoulder.

"See you in the morning Pumpkin," Rick says grinning up at her.

"Kate, you want to have that discussion now or wait until the movie's over?" Rick asks as he kisses the top of her head.

"Now's fine, I wasn't really watching the movie anyway," she breathes into his shoulder.

"Hey, I'm sorry Alexis just blurted it out like that. I really was going to ask you about it before we went to bed. You're still staying right?" He wonders if the thought of going away together so soon might send her running.

"I'm staying...I said no more running. It just caught me by surprise. I wasn't expecting an invitation to the Hamptons and especially not from your teenage daughter. I knew in the back of my head that you would be leaving soon. I mean...you've spent every summer that I have known you in the Hamptons. Why would this summer be any different? It's not like we had plans or anything...Hell we've only been together for just over twenty-four hours. Your plans with your family have probably been made for months. I guess when you asked me about Memorial Day and that swimsuit last night...I just...I just hoped we would have more time for us before you left. I didn't think you were going up there so early this year," she says with a shaky voice.

"Kate, I desperately want you to come with me...with us, but I didn't want to just assume you would go now that we're together. Alexis must have thought I had asked you already. She probably feels horrible about just blurting it out like that. I think that is why she made herself scarce so early. She could tell we needed to talk about it. Your face kind of had 'shell-shocked' written all over it as soon as it left her mouth. I hadn't intended to leave until closer to Memorial Day weekend but when we had our 'falling out' I moved up the timetable so I could distance myself from you...the memories...what we would never have. It just hurt too much to stick around. But then you showed up here last night and my whole life went from depressing debacle to pure elation! Do you want to spend some time with me...with my family? I know you would love it there...I know we would all love it if you came. Some time away from the city would probably be good for you...us. We could spend a lot of time, just the two of us getting used to being an... 'us'. You could read, sunbathe, swim, shop, have sex on the beach...whatever you want...well as long as the sex part is with me!" He added that last part just to make her smile...mission accomplished.

"Castle, first of all, when I said 'all I want is you', I meant it. Secondly, I do not want to intrude on your family vacation and your last summer with Alexis. Third, when did you plan on leaving?" She is pretty proud of herself for that first one..._And sex on the beach with Castle...sounds good to me!_

"Okay, one, I am glad to hear you say that. Two, you would not be an intruding on anything. Alexis is obviously okay with you being there or she wouldn't have asked. Three, we were planning on leaving tomorrow...sorry...short notice I know but..." he gets cut off before he gets a chance to make up an excuse.

"Short notice! How can I even say yes to this? I don't even have clothes here for tomorrow let alone enough clothes to take on vacation!" She grumbles at him as he reaches up to cover his ears.

His eyes light up with what he hopes will be the answer that will make her laugh if nothing else, "You don't really need clothes, Kate. Not many anyway! You look absolutely breathtaking in my shirts and I am kind of partial to 'Naked Kate'!" He giggles as he flinches, waiting for some kind of smack for that last comment.

"Well as much as I like wearing just your shirts, I don't think your daughter or your mother would approve and they certainly aren't going to be seeing 'Naked Kate' anytime soon either. And if you make one more comment like that...neither will you!" She grins as she pokes him in the ribs.

"Hey, we can always stop by your place and pack a bag on the way out of town. You can bring that swimsuit from LA or any other skimpy bathing suits you might have stashed away. I'm sure that I would thoroughly enjoy helping you take them off!" He grins, knowing he is pushing her buttons.

"Castle!"

"Okay, just think about it. We can get away from the city, spend some quality time alone, being a couple. You can work on your tan, read, swim and have time to just think about what you want to do now that you aren't a cop. The salty air is supposed to be good for clearing your mind. And we could do that other thing on the beach if you're interested..." He says pulling out all the stops to convince her to come.

"Castle"

"Katherine Beckett...I never! I'm talking about building sandcastles! Get your mind out of the gutter! You don't have to stay the whole summer if you don't want to. Just come with us tomorrow and see where it goes from there. You might really like it if you give it a chance." He knows that last statement was probably enough of a challenge to convince her to give it a shot. "When was the last time you actually took a real vacation anyway?" He asks out of pure curiosity. "...and a day here or a day there doesn't count as a vacation."

"It's been...God...I have no idea. I can't remember the last time." She says scratching her head.

"All the more reason to come and enjoy the sun, sand and surf. Come on, it will be fun...I promise." He says with eyes full of hope.

"Okay, Rick. I'll go but I can't promise how long I'll stay." She concedes, but recovers quickly to add a condition to her terms. "You have to promise me that when I say I'm ready to go home that I can go home with no arguments from you."

"Fine, but you aren't going to want to leave the Hamptons anytime soon. You are going to love it!" He says pleased with himself even though she didn't promise him the whole summer. He will just have to do a little work to convince her to stay.

"Do you mind if I go lay down? I think my body is trying to tell me that it has had enough for the day. Especially, since we are going to have an extended road trip tomorrow." She says as she stretches and rubs her lower back.

"Are you okay? Can I get you some more Tylenol...maybe a back rub or a heating pad...?" He asks a little worried about her lingering injuries.

"Tylenol, a glass of water and your hands rubbing my lower back sounds like the best medicine a girl could hope for," she mutters as she passes through the room headed to bed.

His breath catches in his throat as he catches site of her half-naked in his bed. She is sprawled out on her stomach with her bare back on display, apparently waiting for the back rub he promised. She must hear the sigh he releases when he takes in the bruising on her back and her state of undress. She wonders briefly which of the two things caught him off guard more.

"Thanks for the pain pills and water," she says as she reaches for the offered items.

"Anytime...ready for that back rub?" he asks a little unsure of himself...afraid he might hurt her.

"Yeah, just go easy on that spot just above my right hip. I must have landed harder than I thought," she winces as his hands press on her tender flesh.

After about a half an hour of kneading her bruised back, Kate has fallen into a peaceful sleep and Castle decides it's time to crawl in bed next to her with his hand splayed lightly across the area of her back that pains her the most.

"I love you Kate," he whispers into her ear as he drifts off to sleep.

**XXXXX**

**Chapter written by theputz913**


	7. Chapter 7

***Warning* This chapter is steamy! Written by purpl_angel**

**Reviews are as addicting as hearing Rick Castle say, "We are more than partners, Kate."**

**...**

Kate's lounging by the pool in an emerald green, one-piece swimsuit with side cut-outs, that look like the shape of a half-moon. The cut-outs expose the bottom of her ribs plus the curve of her trim waist and just a hint of hip bone… In actuality, the suit's more like a bikini with a 3 inch strip of circular fabric connecting the top piece to the skimpy bottoms.

She can't wait to see Castle's expression when he sees her in the sexy suit.

There was a mild crisis with Hyperion Books and he needed to fax over some important, signed documents to Paula. Unfortunately, his fax machine here in the Hamptons wasn't working properly so Rick had to drive into town.

Martha and Alexis left with him planning to shop all day at the local venues. Rick and Kate planned to join them at a little Greek pub for lunch around 1 pm.

Kate squirts some 25spf sunscreen on her hand and massages it into her neck and chest. She adjusts her designer sunglasses to get a better view of the clear, serene, aqua water.

_This place is truly a haven from the world_… From her cedar lounge chair at the edge of Castle's pool, she can see the untouched sandy beach just 150 yards away, watch the seagulls flocking near the shore, and hear the beautiful, calm waves lapping at the shoreline.

She's thinking about refilling her iced tea just as she hears the patio's sliding glass door open.

She looks expectantly towards the door and directly into Castle's heated gaze.

She is definitely **not **disappointed with his reaction.

He stops mid-stride, his mouth falling open as it registers what Kate is wearing… or more accurately, how little she's wearing.

He inhales a noticeable breath before saying, "It's a good thing, Kate, that you're not wearing that alluring suit out in public." He winks at her while sauntering towards the lounge chair. "I have no desire to fight off hordes of men today."

_Christ, she looks like a svelte, Victoria Secret model_, _with her wide-brimmed hat, designer sunglasses, loose mahogany curls and never-ending legs… and - - that smile._

Kate beams at him her flashy, full grin with her blindingly white teeth surrounded by glossy lips… the smile filled with light and happiness … the smile that always makes his heart skip a few beats.

"Soooo, Cast - le," she drawls as he reaches the edge of the lounge chair. "What do you desire then?" She bites down on her lower lip suggestively.

"Ohhh, there are so many directions I can go with that question," he says flirtatiously. "Like -" He picks up her left leg and brings her ankle to his lips. "I desire spending time on the beach today." His lips move further up her shin with long, lingering, open-mouthed kisses. "Or, … I desire king crab for dinner, … or," His lips skid across her knee as his eyes twinkle in delight. "I desire to hear from Paula again."

Kate rolls her eyes and playfully swats him. "That can definitely be arranged."

"**Or**, my personal favorite," Rick continues devilishly, "I desire spending quality time with you in that sinful suit."

"I vote for the latter," she says breathlessly as he sits down on the edge of the lounge chair to have better access to her leg.

"Can you guess why I bought this suit?" she asks with just a hint of sauciness in her tone.

"Mmm," he purrs while continuing his journey up her outer thigh, his long, dexterous fingers joining in with his mouth,… rubbing the smooth, taut muscles of her leg. "You enjoy seeing me drool?"

"No," she smiles, "Try again… Even though you are pretty cute when you drool."

"Cuter than Royal?"

She nods her head emphatically while teasing the hem of his polo shirt… Her fingers itch to delve beneath the fabric and splay over his abdomen.

"Much cuter than Royal… You're even a better watch dog than him."

"I'll take that as a compliment." He laughingly replies.

His eyes lazily gaze upon her perky breasts, straining against the emerald fabric.

"You bought this suit because you're trying to drive me crazy."

"No, but that's a really great guess. I do owe you for the first year you shadowed me and drove me absolutely insane."

His eyebrows quirk, and he leans suggestively into her personal space, whispering onto her lips, "Oh, you know, Beckett, that you enjoyed every single minute of our first year together spent on cases." His hot breath sends shivers up her spine. "Don't you dare try to deny it."

Kate clings to his polo shirt, bunching the material beneath her fingers. "Dream on, Writer-boy," she playfully replies, "You know you made me insane – "

"Insane - - ly **aware **of **me**." He interrupts provocatively.

Kate is rendered speechless. Her tongue snakes out to lick her dry lips at the realization that she can't deny what he just said.

_God, there's no way I'm going to further boost his ego by confirming those suspicions._

"I've got it, Kate... The reason you bought the suit..." His cerulean eyes darken to black pools of lust as his hands span the cutout portion of her waist. His fingers draw lazy circles along her ribs, her waist and upper hip. "You enjoy torturing me."

"Wrong again … This suit certainly doesn't fall into the category of 'torture'." Her hands slide into his thick, wavy hair, yanking him towards her as she whispers into his ear. "I'll enjoy showing you torture, - -" and she purposefully pauses to heighten the moment. "L - A - T - E – R" she spells out for him.

His eyes light up like a kid on Christmas morning. "Promises, promises. " He growls. "You are such a tease, Katherine Beckett." His left hand comes up to cradle her cheek. "Just remember, my safe word is apples."

"I'll give you a hint about the suit, Castle… I did buy it with **just** you in mind."

She turns languidly on her side, stretching fully out in front of him, raising her arm above her head.

His eyes sparkle mischievously as he finally grasps her meaning…

The cut-outs on the side of her suit are not in the shape of a half moon… It's undeniably the letter **'C' **cut-out of the sheer fabric. Castle's grin splits his whole face.

_Damn, I hate that arrogant, smug grin of his… I do, I really_ _do_, Kate keeps repeating the mantra, trying to convince herself.

"Not to let it go to your head or anything," she toys with him, "but the swimsuit just screamed, 'Cast – le'."

"Ahhh, did it now?" he rasps and Kate's eyes are immediately drawn to his manhood, as she feels his erection pressing into her side.

"I might just have to buy this suit in every color for you now, … " and his lips close over a small freckle nestled at her trim waist, "As you know, … I thoroughly enjoy…" His teeth scrape at the curve of her hip… "making you scream." His tongue laves over her hip bone… "Especially **my name."**

Kate can't help the seductive moan that escapes her lips.

_That erotic moan of hers drives me crazy!_

Kate continues to whimper as his mouth, teeth and tongue proceed further up her bare torso, nipping at the exposed, sensitive flesh just below her ribs; … then moving enticingly further up her suit, sending shivers of anticipation through her body.

_Damn the man_, she thinks ferociously as she suddenly realizes he's purposefully skirting her chest, driving her absolutely insane with need as her breasts are aching for his lips.

"Ri – ck," she sighs as his left hand is suddenly between her thighs, stroking lightly the material which covers her wet heat.

A thought strikes him suddenly which makes his ego soar…

"So tell me, Kate, … when did you buy this sexy little number with me in mind?" and he can't help gloating when a slight flush rises to her cheeks.

"Let me guess…." he drones, and she squirms beneath his expert left thumb, pressing and circling against the sensitive nub,… the material brushing across it heightening her already heated senses.

"Was it after a sparring session with Demming? … I **know** you were wishing that I was on the mat with you that day instead of him."

She swats his bicep and rolls her eyes… "In your dreams, … only in your dreams."

"No? Not after Demming?... Well then, you bought the suit after your date with hunky, boring**,** Mr. Firefighter… You couldn't resist my charms that night after I was nominated NYC Bachelor #9, right?"

"Castle," Kate whispers seductively as she reaches her hands beneath his polo shirt and pulls it up and over his head. "There are some secrets a woman never reveals." She scrapes her nails up his firm abdomen, basking in the way his muscles jump at her touch.

"Not after Mr. Firefighter, huh? … Well then, I'd bet money that you bought this hot little number in Los Angeles." His voice drops an octave as he continues… "I know that spending those tempting nights with me just a few feet away, sent your fantasies into overdrive … You just couldn't resis – " Rick's words were cut off as Kate slammed her lips into his.

_I'll never get enough of her mouth, _he thinks as her soft, plump lips move in perfect harmony with his… Kate's tongue darts into his warm mouth, curling and probing, tangling with his.

She's feasting on _his_ lips, … tasting and nibbling him like she's dying from starvation, … and Rick's willingly feeding her, supplying her with life-giving sustenance.

Suddenly, before Rick even realizes what's happening, Kate breaks away from his lips and throws her leg over his thighs. Her hands shove his bare chest forcefully… His back slams into the lounge chair. . . Her designer hat falls off her mahogany curls as she successfully straddles his lap, her bare feet planted on the hot cement.

She never ceases to amaze him.

He moans as she grinds down onto his erection. "You need to learn when to shut your mouth." She hisses sharply at him, her hot breath stirring his desire even further.

His left thumb presses firmly in the cut-out section of her suit, digging into her hip, marking his territory.

His gaze traces the curve of her model cheek bone, the delicate column of her throat, (grateful that the yellowish bruises are fading from Maddox's attack) down to the swell of her breasts, heaving with her labored breathing.

She is 100%, without-a-doubt, the sexiest, most beautiful woman he's ever seen.

And she's all his.

"My mouth," he says devilishly, "is at its best advantage, … when **open**…" and he grabs her head to yank her closer to him. "I'm happy to demonstrate if you'd like."

She lets out a breathy moan as he aggressively attacks her lips. His tongue demands entrance into her swollen lips and scrapes along the roof of her mouth and then the back of her pearly teeth.

Kate is soaring. . . She has never felt this way with a man before.

Rick makes her feel like she's the only woman on earth who could ever affect him this way, … like she's the only woman on earth that he ever wants to be intimate with again.

He demands her undivided attention… He commands her to respond to him with every flick of his delicious tongue, every press of his satin lips, every sigh he swallows from her throat.

She can feel her blood boiling, … raging through her veins with every slide of his open lips against her skin.

His mouth trails along her jaw line, … pauses briefly at the ticklish spot behind her ear, and then dips to her collarbone… Rick's love-making incites within her a violent inferno that has to be doused immediately… NOW … RIGHT NOW.

She pulls away from his electrifying kiss and locks her dark, hazel eyes with his.

Rick can't help but be completely mesmerized by her actions.

Her fingers dip into the back side of her swimsuit bottoms and pull out a shiny, silver packet.

"I hate to disappoint you, Rick," she hums while twirling the packet with her fingers. "But, I'm **not** going to make the fantasy of yours come true with us both stark naked, having sex on your semi-private beach…" She takes the foil condom packet and teasingly drags it down his chest. "I don't do X-rated peep-shows."

She smirks as his mouth droops into a slight frown.

"However," she says softly, "I will make another fantasy of yours come true…"

Rick's jugular starts thumping erratically at her words.

_She's seriously going to kill me, _he thinksas she scoots backwards along his strong thighs and then begins unzipping the zipper on his shorts.

Her warm hand reaches through his khaki shorts and snakes into his silk boxers to encircle his manhood.

Rick loses his breath at the eruption of sensations that ripple through him.

She uses her slender fingers to grip his shaft and pull it through the opening in his shorts. She strokes him once, … twice, … three times.

Her gaze bores into his baby blues as she puts the condom wrapper between her teeth and tears at the wrapper.

Rick licks his suddenly dry lips as she positions the condom between her sultry lips… Her intention becoming quite clear as she bends over him.

_Oh Shit… Oh holy shit… She's going to –_

"Jesus, Kate," his voice cracks, as he loses all coherent thought as her mouth slides seductively down his shaft, placing the condom expertly in place.

She looks back at him with lust-filled eyes, beaming with – ?

Love?

He truly wants to believe with all his heart that it's love shining through her eyes but -

"I am willing though," her smooth voice draws his attention back to her mouth, "to have sex with you on your semi-private beach with my suit still on."

She stands partially up and with her left hand moves the bottoms of her suit to the side and positions herself above him. Her fingernails on her right hand dig into his shoulder and send a shooting pain through his backbone, heightening his sexual awareness even further.

His hands tense tightly on her hips as she slowly but surely lowers herself down onto his throbbing member.

She shivers at the sensation of his bulk, filling her completely to the hilt within her wet walls.

Her head whips back, exposing her delicious neck to him.

"You are so hot," he mumbles before aggressively sucking her pulse point on her slender neck.

She keens at the sensation, arcing into him.

Her nipples are pebbled and erect against the emerald suit… They press erotically into his chest as she moves in an age-old rhythm that lovers are accustomed to.

His senses are spiraling out of control. Kate's moving her hips in a circle, then slightly lifting up and slamming back down onto him again.

She has him engulfed in a tight, velvet grip that will soon have him flying over the edge.

She rides and rides him again, teasing him to utter madness.

His breathing is stymied… His chest rises and falls sharply.

Just as he's on the edge of no return, Kate stops. Her head tilts back, her glorious, soft curls streaming about her, an expression of pure ecstasy on her face.

He wishes he could take this moment and hold onto it forever.

His hands finally grab her breasts, and she tugs at his lower lip as he kneads and molds the twin peaks. His thumbs drive her to the brink as he moves them over her taut nipples.

He lifts his hips, which causes her to rock back on her heels, her hands flat on his stomach.

He holds her waist and slowly lifts her, then slides her back down.

Their moans mingle through the salty, sea-air as they work together to find a steady rhythm.

"Castle," she whispers, "I'm close," and she throws herself forward to rock hard back and forth.

Suddenly, Kate stills and screams his name as wave after wave of exploding pleasure crashes into her,… the adrenaline rush almost too much to withstand as the overwhelming intensity of her orgasm makes her feel weak and light-headed.

Rick immediately follows, erupting with deep tremors that rock him to his core, seeming as though they could last forever.

Kate collapses against him, and they cling to each other, breathing heavily, their hearts pounding together as one.

His arms wrap securely around her, hugging her to him, trapping her within his embrace.

"I feel like the luckiest man in the world right now."

"The luckiest, huh?" she says teasingly while drawing back from him to place a tender kiss on his cheek. She brushes a strand of wavy hair back away from his forehead, letting her fingers linger in his thick locks.

"I think we can say that you'll be the luckiest man in the world, …" and she pauses to saucily wink at him… "after I give you a **private** peep-show."

He grins like 'the cat who just ate the canary'. "Just remember, Kate, … apples."


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter written by theputz913**

Kate and Rick move into the more private confines of his Hamptons home after they recover from their heated poolside encounter to clean up and prepare to meet Martha and Alexis in town. The clean-up session takes far longer than either one of them intends as wandering hands and lingering kisses distract them from their tasks and they end up in a tangled, sweaty mess in their king size bed.

"Kate, as much as I would like to stay in this bed with you all day long, we have to meet Mother and Alexis in an hour for lunch," he says trying to hide his disappointment.

"How long will it take to get into town?" She asks as she continues to run her hand through his hair and place open mouth kisses to his chest.

"Why, Katherine Beckett, are you so curious about how long it will take to reach our lunch destination?" He questions hoping they are thinking the same thing.

"Well, we both need showers before we leave and I was thinking we could shower together to save time... for other things," she says as her hand slides from his hair and down his back pulling him closer.

"So what other things are you thinking, cause I'm pretty sure, I already got the X-rated version of that private peep show you promised me outside? Which I enjoyed immensely, by the way. But, I am always up..." he says glancing in a southerly direction with eyebrows wiggling, "for another performance."

"I was hoping there was something you could do for me..."

"Anything," he interrupts as he kisses her soundly on her lips.

"As I was saying...do you think you could put those big hands of yours to good use and give me...a back rub?" She cringes as she sees his face change from playful to concerned in an instant.

"Kate, are you okay? Did I hurt you?" He questions her with a hint of regret in his tone.

"No, you didn't hurt me, I'm just a little stiff after our poolside escapade. Those lounge chairs on your patio are really not designed for what we did in them," she smirks trying to put his conscience at ease.

"Do you want to shower first and let the hot water loosen the muscles up first or do you want me to massage it and then shower?" He asks already untangling himself from her and the sheets.

"I would really like your hands on me now, in bed and then in the shower too. I promise not to fall asleep on you this time," she says never breaking eye contact with him. "I'm fine really...just a little sore...good sore this time. Okay?"

"Good sore, huh? Is it weird that I feel kind of proud of myself for that?" He asks with that smile he saves just for her.

"I would be a little worried if you weren't. I know that I really enjoyed it at the time, Writer Boy," she flashes him that full smile he remembers only seeing from her a couple of times in the last year.

"Writer Man! I think I have earned the "man" part several times over in the last couple days!" He says with a mischievous grin. "Roll over so I can help you out with that soreness problem I helped create."

"I knew I should never had admitted the "good sore" thing...your ego is huge already!" She blurts out accompanied by an eye roll.

Biting back the remark he has on the tip of his tongue, he begins working his magic on her lower back so that she will be able to join him in the shower.

"Mmm... oh"

"Hey!" He huffs. "You need to stop making those kinds of noises or we are going to miss lunch and we won't be getting out of this bed anytime soon either."

"Maybe, that is exactly what I was hoping for, Rick. You've figured out my master plan!" She smacks him playfully on his leg.

"Ugh, you're killing me woman! Just let me rub your back in peace! I think maybe we might have to shower separately, especially if you are going to keep making sounds like that when I touch your lower back. I know I'm really good with my hands and all but... a guy can only take so much. Especially, with a gorgeous, naked woman in his bed," he whispers as he continues kneading the bruised flesh of her lower back.

"Sorry, I'll just bite my lip to hold those noises in so you can finish your work," she breathes knowing what effect her lip biting has on him.

"Kate...I think we should shower. I will continue this full body massage later when we both have more time to enjoy it," he says as he climbs off the bed and reaches for her hand.

"I'll hold you to it...We better shower. We have already used half of that hour we had before meeting Martha and Alexis. You coming?" She asks over her shoulder as she turns the shower on.

After a somewhat uneventful shower, Kate and Rick dress hurriedly and head into town to meet the rest of his family for lunch. It should only take about ten minutes by car to reach their destination.

"How long would it have taken to walk over to town?" Kate asks as she stares out her window taking in the sites.

"I would guess somewhere around a half hour..give or take..." He says, eyes never leaving the road. "Why?"

"Do you think we could leave the car for Martha and Alexis and walk back after lunch? I think it might be nice to take a nice long walk so you can show me around the places you have spent time in every summer since I've known you," she mumbles, hiding behind a curtain of wavy brown hair.

"You really want to see the sites? I never pictured you being the touristy type," he says glancing in her direction...hoping to read something...anything from her facial expression.

"You know almost everything about me... I just want to learn a little more about this side of you. I want to know more than the public persona and the one I know from the precinct. I think it's about time I got to observe you in your world...Lord knows, you've spent enough poking around in mine," she shoots him a grin that doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"We're here. You ready to face Hurricane Martha and my daughter? I promise...after lunch, we will spend all the time you want walking around town and enjoying a slow walk back to the house. You know I want to share everything with you. No more secrets...you can ask me anything...except my number. Unless you share yours first!" He flashes that famous smile as he reaches for her hand before they enter the pub.

"Richard...Kate, we were starting to wonder if you found other activities to enjoy for the afternoon," Martha says with a knowing smirk.

"Ugh, Gram...gross! I was kind of hungry...but that could totally ruin my appetite!" Alexis says with an eye roll of her own.

"Hi, Martha...Alexis," Kate says as a blush creeps up her neck and into her cheeks.

"Mother...could you just..." Rick says with a smug grin.

"What?" Martha says feigning innocence. "I'm just glad you two worked things out. You look happy, finally."

"Thanks, Martha. I am happy. Maybe happier than I deserve to be." Kate says still embarrassed.

"Kiddo, if there is anyone that deserves to be happy...it's you. You have been through so much...believe me. You have a beautiful smile. I just hope I get to see it more often now. And just look how much your happiness means to my son. He doesn't get that goofy grin on his face unless it has to do with you." Martha says, reaching across the table to pat Kate's hand.

"Mother, goofy, really?" Rick says with mock frustration.

"It is kind of goofy, Castle." Kate laughs looking from one set of blue eyes to the next.

"And...we're back to Castle now!" He says faking hurt as he grabs at his chest.

"Sorry, some habits are hard to break...besides, I thought you liked it when I called you Castle." She says knowing just how much he does enjoy it. He told her so after a very passionate make-out session before he took Martha and Alexis into town this morning.

"Uh...are you guys ready to eat?" He says quickly changing the subject. "How was the shopping? Did you give my American Express a workout this morning?"

"Speaking of workouts..." Kate says with a smirk to Rick, "would you guys mind taking the car back to the house? I was hoping that Rick and I could walk back from town after we explore a little bit. I need to stretch my legs since I didn't get to run this morning."

"You know, Kate, there are more types of exercise you could enjoy besides running," Martha interjects with a hint of amusement.

"Gram!"... "Mother!" Rick and Alexis grunt at the same time.

Kate, who is now thoroughly embarrassed excuses herself to visit the ladies room. The blush on her cheeks and neck noticeable to everyone within a five table radius.

"Mother, what were you thinking? This is all still so new and fragile right now. It won't take much to spook her and send her running!" Rick growls letting Martha see his anger at her careless comments.

"Dad, I'll go check on her...I'm sure she's fine, ...just a bit embarrassed, ...maybe even mortified about having this conversation in front of your daughter," Alexis says, patting his arm as she moves toward Kate's current location.

"Kate, you in here? Are you okay?" Alexis hesitates outside the bathroom stall where she can hear Kate talking to herself before she mumbles, "Gram didn't mean to upset you and Dad is freaking out right now because he can't come in here to check on you. He thinks you might be having a panic attack or something."

"Just give me a minute, Alexis. Tell your dad that I'm okay...I'll be out shortly. I just need to get myself together before I can look any of you in the eye." Kate sighs, still trying to get her composure back.

"I'll tell him, but if you aren't back at the table by the time they bring the food, ... I won't be able to stop him from barging in here," Alexis says trying to get Kate to laugh.

"Tell him to get me a drink, something a little stronger than tea, and I be out in a sec." Kate assures Alexis.

"Okay, see you at the table." Alexis mutters as she exits the bathroom headed back to join her family and get Kate's drink ordered.

"Dad, Kate's fine...just trying to put compose herself. She wants you to order her a drink. Her exact words were, 'something a little stronger than tea'. She said she would be out in a minute." Alexis says patting Rick's arm.

Castle's body visibly relaxes as he sees Kate exit the restroom and make her way back to their table...to him. She meets his eyes as she approaches to let him see that she is a little shaken, but okay. Her eyes tell him all he needs to know... She isn't going to run... She is staying here with him.

"Kate, Darling, I am so sorry. I...sometimes can't stop these things from tumbling out of my mouth." Martha extends an apology as the food and Kate's drink arrive.

"It's okay, Martha. Must be a Rodgers family trait. Castle does that a lot too!" Kate laughs trying to move on to another topic.

"Hey, I resent that remark!" Rick laughs realizing what Kate was doing with her comment.

"Castle! You ordered Ouzo?" Kate barks at him.

"Alexis said you wanted something stronger than tea. We're in a Greek pub... What did you expect?" He looks at her with a puzzled expression.

"I don't know, ... a beer? This Ouzo will probably knock me on my ass, Castle. Especially, on an empty stomach." She says, knowing he will make sure she eats enough to counteract the effects of the alcohol.

"As you will notice, I ordered you a burger and fries so your stomach would be full... If you don't want the burger, ...you can have my gyro," he says trying to ease her concerns.

After finishing their lunch, Alexis and Martha walk with Kate and Rick to the car to deposit their armload of purchases from the local boutiques. After placing everything in the trunk, Alexis takes the keys from her dad and kisses him on the cheek. "We'll see you guys back at the house for dinner, right?" She asks, a hint of reservation in her tone.

"Yeah, we should make it home in time for dinner. You and Mother decide what we're having. We should be home no later than sundown. I'll call if our plans change Pumpkin." Rick says giving her a hug as she slides behind the wheel of the family sedan.

"Kate, are you okay? Don't let my mother's comments ruin our day. What are you worried about? We can go back to the city if you don't want to spend time with my family right now." He says with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"I know Martha didn't mean to freak me out. You know I .., enjoy spending time with your family. I just...I haven't even called my dad since before the case...before Maddox. I owe him a phone call and an explanation. He is probably worried. I at least need to let him know that I am okay...that I'm safe. I've cut myself off from everyone again...just like I did last summer..."

"But, it's not like last summer...you didn't...you're okay," he stammers.

"I almost died... I almost let my mother's case...my shooting get me killed again, Rick!" She pleads as a few tears now make their way down her cheeks.

"But you didn't...you're okay... I'm here this time. We'll get through this, together. We can invite him out here for dinner...or he can come for longer if you want. Whatever you need," he pleads.

"I'll call Dad when we get back to the house. Right now, I need you to take my mind off of all that other stuff and help me enjoy this place you call home every summer," she says trying to change the subject and enjoy their time alone.

"You know, there are ways to distract you that would be so much more fun, ...but we would have to go to the house for those," he says bumping her shoulder.

"I'll take you up on those distractions later...after we're home and I have called my dad. Now, Mr. Castle, show me what there is to do around here. I was serious about seeing this side of you. I think you owe me that personal tour guide experience you promised me at the loft before you even asked me to come with you," she says grasping his hand and pulling him down the sidewalk.

"What would you like to see first? Do you want to linger around town and window shop or do you just want to see what we stumble across as we make our way home? There are a few stores I like to shop in and a few other places you might want to see, but I really spend the majority of my summers at the house...writing, thinking and walking on the beach. I don't really spend much time in town. Never really had a reason to once Alexis got old enough to come on her own. She doesn't really need me to shop with her anymore." He admits with a shy smile.

"Do you mean to tell me that you live like a hermit all summer, surrounded by all this? I would have thought playboy Rick would be out 'playing' with the neighbors and living the rich boy lifestyle. Isn't that the typical Hamptons stereotype?" She asks trying to pry more information out of him.

"There was a time when that is all I did...but I'm not that guy anymore...haven't been that guy for a few years now. Not since..." he says gripping her hand a little harder now to get her attention. "I haven't been that guy since I met you, Kate."

"Castle...don't. You've been here with other people and spent your summers with family. Alexis and your mother have told me about some of your summer antics. You can't honestly get me to believe you spent your summers out here pining for me. This is the first summer we have been more than friends...partners," she stares at him to see if he gives something away with his eyes.

"Kate...I said no more secrets...we have been more that partners for a long time...we were just too stubborn to see it or admit it. That first summer, when you walked away after I told you about your mother's case, I didn't spend my time 'pining' for you. But I did spend a little bit of that summer hating myself for the pain I caused you. The second summer, even when I came out here with Gina, you were in my thoughts. I drove myself crazy wondering if you were happy with Demming...if you were thinking about me...if you wanted me to come back in the fall, all the while trying to finish Naked Heat. I think you have some idea how I spent last summer...what I was thinking about...how to finish Heat Rises. Last summer was the worst, because I had no idea where we stood in light of what I admitted when you were shot and your subsequent silence. So yeah, there was some pining, some self loathing, fear, frustration and a lot of writing...published and unpublished." He says, looking into her puzzled face.

"I do have a couple things to clear up first as well as a question for you." She says meeting his eyes to let him know how serious she is.

"What's the question?" He interrupts before she can even dive into what she wants to tell him.

"That's your take away here?...That I have one question?" she smirks. "I know the published writing was Heat Rises...what was the unpublished part?" She asks, almost fearing what it might mean that he wrote something else besides Nikki Heat over the summer.

"You talk about my takeaway? I told you I thought about you, a lot, that summer I was here with Gina and all you want to know is what I wrote? Is it killing you that there is a Richard Castle original out there that you haven't read? Are you afraid that I found someone or something else to write about last summer or are you just desperate for new reading material? You really are a fan aren't you?" He says trying for a smile...something to lighten this serious conversation they are engrossed in.

"You know I read you books... Is this unpublished writing something that will ever be made public? Should I be combing the bookstores for a new book from my favorite author?" She inquires...curiosity getting the better of her.

"No, no new book...except Frozen Heat. The unpublished stuff was more of a private thing...just for me," he says with a touch of sadness.

"It was about me...us, wasn't it? Will you let me see it?" She asks seeing the veil fall over his eyes.

"Someday...yeah..." He says dismissing the conversation. "What did you need to clear up?" He says taking her into his arms for a hug that he desperately needs at this point.

Seeing that he needs the contact, she waits a few moments before she continues, "One, I desperately wanted you to come back that fall... I wanted my partner back. The guys were only mean to you because they felt like they needed to have my back. You didn't call or come back until we found you at our crime scene. Two, I was not happy that summer you left with Gina. You know that Tom and I broke up...but you don't know when or why. I broke up with him BEFORE you left because he wasn't the one I wanted to spend that weekend with. I was going to tell you I wanted to come with you to the Hamptons, but Gina came in before I could ask if the offer was still on the table."

He jerks away suddenly at her revelation, wondering how he could have missed that. "But...How...When? Why didn't you say anything?"

"For a writer...you sure are a little tongue-tied at the moment," She chuckles. "After you left to go home the night before you left with Gina, Espo pulled me aside and shared something that I was obviously too blind or stubborn to see. We were talking about you leaving...I told him you would be back in the fall. He asked me if I was sure. Then he says to me, you weren't following me around for the books...that you have enough material to write fifty books. Whatever the reason was...it didn't include you watching me be with other guys. That's when it hit me...you weren't leaving for the summer...you were going to leave for good. I should have seen it...I should have recognized that you weren't happy with him and I being together...the comments, the petty one-up stuff with the cases...you were jealous of Demming?" She phrases the last part as a question to get his confirmation.

"Insanely jealous! I was so mad at you, him, but mostly myself. He asked me if there was anything going on between us before he asked you out. I stupidly said, 'no flag on the play...we just work together'. God, what an idiot. If I would have opened my mouth and told you how I felt...there wouldn't have been so much missed time...no Demming, no Gina, no Josh."

"If it makes you feel better, I was insanely jealous of Gina and Natalie Rhodes and that actress that was using you to get a part. When I saw you kissing Natalie in the elevator I almost cried and you weren't even mine to cry over...I was with Josh then, but I was still pissed at you because I thought you were going to sleep with her," she admits, seeing the smirk lifting the corners of his lips.

"You were jealous of Natalie Rhodes? God, Kate, why would I settle for that when I could have this..." He says looking at her from head to toe.

"But you didn't have me then...we weren't together," she says full of regret.

"Oh, I had you...I just hadn't reeled you in yet. I have you now though...right? All that stuff...all the obstacles...so totally worth it...to be here...now...like this. No time for regrets. We have the rest of our lives ahead of us. We really need to pretend the past doesn't exist and start living in the here and now!" He says punctuating his statement with a searing kiss to her now slightly parted lips.

"Rick...I think we should find a place not so public so I can kiss you properly. I know I am not going to be able to hold out until we get back to the house, and I don't want to end on page 6 or YouTube. I am kind of enjoying this thing just being ours right now. Plenty of time later for your public to get a glimpse of the Rick Castle that is no longer New York's most eligible bachelor." She declares as she drags him to a shaded area near a large tree that might give them a bit of privacy.

"Why, Katherine Beckett, are you proposing?" He questions with love in his eyes.

"I'm not proposing anything...just stating a fact. You, Richard Castle... are off the market! I finally got you, I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon," she smiles into the kiss as their lips meet again.

"You've had me for longer than either of us cares to admit and I am not letting you go either. How do you feel about a walk down the beach?" It will be a little less public than the streets here in town." he says with a smug grin.

"I don't care where we go as long as we can hold hands and I can kiss you whenever I feel like it. I don't want any more serious conversations today, ...just happy thoughts and new memories. Plenty of time for more of that other stuff later...or never. Let's find that beach." She says now pulling him away from the tree by their joined hands.

"Kate, I know you wanted to find out more about me. I didn't intend our afternoon to be like this, but thank you for sharing with me...I know it wasn't easy for you. The jealousy issue actually makes me feel a little better...to know it wasn't one-sided. I think I might grow to like 'Jealous Kate'," he says as he sneaks his arm around her waist.

"There better not be a reason for 'Jealous Kate' to make an appearance, Writer Man!" she teases as she pinches his ear.

"Apples...ugh..Apples," he shrieks as he rubs his ear. "There's only you."

"Good to know because I'm still a one writer girl." She says as she leans into him and puts her head on his shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dun Dun Da**

"What the hell is that, Castle?" Kate asks a tone sounds from his pocket between them.

"Oh...uh...that is Lanie's ring-tone," he says sheepishly.

"Lanie has her own ring-tone? Wait until I share that with her. She will love it I'm sure. Wait...why would she be calling you?" Kate asks knowing full well why their favorite M.E. Is calling Rick.

**Dun Dun Da**

"Should I answer it or let it go to voice-mail?" He asks so he doesn't mess this up.

"Answer it...but DO NOT tell her where we are or... anything. I'm serious about keeping this just between us and our families for now." She says, motioning him to answer it.

He nods in understanding as he accepts the phone call. "And what did I do to deserve this phone call Dr. Parrish?" He smiles at Kate, knowing how much fun this conversation is going to be.

"Shut up Castle! Do you know where Kate is? I have left her about fifty messages and voice-mails that still haven't been answered. She quit Castle... Kate resigned? Did you know about this? Have you talked to her? Do you know where she is? She isn't home and her dad hasn't seen or talked to her either. Ryan told me about what almost happened. I really need to find her. I need to know that she is okay. Have you talked to her? I know she kicked you off the team...but she always comes back to you, eventually, she can't help it. God help her, she loves you Writer Boy..." Lanie's rambles.

"Uh...she what? Uh..." Rick stutters as he glances over to Kate who has suddenly found the hem of her shirt very interesting...unwilling to meet his eyes. "She...uh...she sounded okay the last time I spoke to her. She said she was okay and just needed to get away to clear her head...she needed some time." He says hoping his comments will appease Lanie's concerns but not reveal anything to the perceptive M.E.

"If she calls you, texts you, or shows up at your place...tell her to call her dad and the call me so I can hear for myself that she is okay. I just don't think she should be alone right now." Lanie says knowing that Kate would call Castle before any of the rest of the group from the 12th.

"Lanie, you know how Beckett is...she tries to handle everything on her own...she cut us all off last summer so she could lick her wounds in private and come back even stronger. I'll pass on your message if I hear from her. Just give her a few days...I'm sure she will get tired of her isolation and call you...you're her best friend," he tries to say something reassuring.

"I'm her best 'girl' friend, Castle...you're the one she shares everything with. She has shared parts of herself with you that no one...and I mean no one else knows. If she won't come to me...I really hope she has enough sense to show up on your doorstep. Take care of her...as much as she will let you. Keep in touch, Rick." Lanie sighs into the phone as she hangs up.

"She called me Rick? That's a first. Where did that come from? Do you think she knew you were here with me? I kind of got the feeling she did, especially the part when she told me to take care of you." He says working through the conversation again in his head wondering if he gave anything away.

"It's true, you know. You are my best friend." It's all she says before she kisses him on the cheek and burrows a little further into his shoulder.

"I...I didn't know...I don't know what to say to that." He says kissing the top of her head. "You wanna sit down on the bench over there...maybe call your dad?"

"Yeah, I'm sure my silence and Lanie's worried phone calls have sent Dad into a bit of a panic by now. Can I borrow your phone? Mine is at the house." She says reaching out to take his phone and walking toward the bench a few yards away.

"You want me to wait over here or come sit with you on the bench while you talk to your dad?" He asks unsure of what he should do.

"We're in this together...Dad is going to know I am with you...it's your phone, Castle. Come on...I'll let you hold my hand while I call my dad. You'll be doing me a favor...I always feel better with you beside me." She smiles up at him as she places the long overdue phone call.

"Hello, Mr. Castle, why are you calling...has something happened to Katie again?" Jim shaking voice asks.

"Daddy, it's me. I'm okay. I'm sorry I worried you. I know I should have called sooner...I just got a little sidetracked," she confesses.

"Katie, why are you on Castle's phone? Your friend's have been calling me? They seem more than a little concerned. Where are you? Is he with you?" Jim asks, some of the tension easing the longer he can hear Kate's steady breathing on the other end of the phone line.

"Yeah, he's here. I'm at Rick's house in the Hamptons with him and his family. I was..." she feels Rick's grip tighten on he hand, "we were wondering if you would like to come up here for dinner or even the weekend to spend some time...away with us." She says feeling very much like the shy teenager she used to be. Talking to her dad about boys...men still isn't any easier than it was years ago. Maybe even harder...because her dad probably has a pretty good idea what this invitation to Rick's house in the Hamptons implies.

"Does Rick...is it, know you are inviting me to his house? When did he go from Castle to Rick, Katie?

Is there something I should know before I accept your invitation? Do I need to have a fatherly chat with your friend Rick?" He chuckles knowing how embarrassed his daughter will be if Castle can hear what he is saying.

"He's been Rick for awhile Dad, but yeah...that fatherly chat may apply now." She says sneaking a glance at her shadow to see if he is listening to her side of the conversation. Her suspicions are confirmed when she sees him visibly swallow the lump in his throat. "So will you come up for dinner tomorrow and stay for the weekend?"

"Tell me one thing first before I answer. Are you as happy as you sound Katie?" He asks hoping what he hears in her voice is true.

"Yes, I'm as happy as it sounds, Daddy. He makes me happier than I could have imagined. So are you coming?" She asks now getting impatient with her dad's stalling tactics.

"Yes, I'll come. Text me his address so I can put it in my GPS. I'll see you tomorrow night around dinner time. Thanks for calling me and the invite. I love you." He says relishing the happiness in his daughter's voice.

"See you tomorrow Dad. Love you too. Bye." She sighs into the phone as she turns to smile at Rick.

"You ready to head home? It is starting to get late and the girls will be expecting us for dinner soon. We have a good hour before dinner, but I was hoping to watch the sunset on our little private stretch of beach." He says tugging on her hand to pull her up from the bench where they have spent the last half hour.

"Our stretch of beach? ...I kind of like the sound of that... Might take me awhile to get used to all of this...but a girl could definitely learn to like it. Lead the way...you are my tour guide after all." She says tucking herself into his side and placing a kiss to their joined hands.

They reach the beach behind Rick's Hamptons home just as the sun begins to set. He had sent Alexis a text shortly after they decided to head home when Kate took a slight detour to wander out to the water when something caught her eye. It turned out to be a piece of driftwood, but he took the opportunity to send his daughter the text explaining that he and Kate wanted to watch the sunset together before they came in to join them for dinner. He hoped Alexis caught his meaning,...that he and Kate wanted to be alone on the beach for the sunset. He wanted just a few more minutes alone with her.

As the sun slipped lower on the horizon, Kate turned to look Rick in the eye. She had decided after talking to her dad and hearing the things Lanie revealed, that it was time. She needs to share her feelings with him. Kate makes sure to hold the eye contact so he can see how much she really means it. How much she loves him. Her eyes have always said more than her voice could in moments like this...but this time, she owes him the words.

"I need to tell you something before we head into the house, before the moment is gone...you shouldn't have heard it from Lanie before I said it to you myself. She was right though...I do love you. So much. I love you Rick. Always."

**XXXXX**

**In the next chapter, we're going to bring Maddox into the mix and hopefully a bit of suspense, mystery, & action . (Possibly angst as well for our favorite duo :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter written by purpl_angel. I'm treading new waters here writing mystery/drama, so I hope I did it justice. Let me know what you think ;)**

**XXXXX**

Rick startles awake the next morning when 'Bad Boys, Bad Boys, What you going to do?' starts blaring from his cell phone.

He grudgingly removes his arm from beneath Kate's head and places a tender kiss on her cheekbone before turning away from her to reach for his phone. He swears as he accidentally knocks the phone off the end table and onto the floor.

He stretches awkwardly to reach for the phone, grabs it off the carpet and brings it to his ear.

"Cas - tle," he mumbles sleepily.

"Hey, Castle. Sorry to call so early, but this couldn't wait." Ryan's voice, filled with anxiety, like a glass of ice water thrown into his face. Rick is suddenly wide awake. There is obviously something very wrong.

"Yeah, Ryan…" Castle gently shakes Kate to wake her up. "You don't sound so good… Is everything okay? Is everything alright with you and Esposito?"

"I'm really worried." His voice peters out as he turns to someone else in the room. "No one can reach Beckett. Her phone's been off for days now and the tracking device inside it has been deactivated… Has she tried to call you?"

"Just a moment. Give me a minute."

Castle glances at Kate, obviously still trying to wake up… She is stretching gloriously beside him… Her arms raised high above her head while her long, lean legs stretches out straight beside him with her toes pointing to the foot of the bed. He briefly admires her athletic, toned legs in his oversize Marvel T-shirt. His hand moves of its own accord to run lightly along her lithe thigh.

Rick whispers to her that Ryan was on the phone and sounds distraught over something. "Just like Lanie, he's also been trying to reach you, Kate… Can I let him know that you're here with me?" He quirks his eyebrow at her, wondering if she's giving him permission to tell the other Detective that she is indeed with him in the Hamptons.

Kate nods her approval.

"Ryan… There's no reason to worry. She's right here with me." And he can't help the smile that graces his lips when Kate realizes she has just given him permission to make their relationship official.

"Oh," Kevin slightly stumbles. "Ohhh" he says with wonder as Castle's meaning becomes clear.

"I'm putting you on speaker." Castle hits the speaker button and places the phone between them on the silk sheets.

"So, … Uh-hem," Ryan clears his throat, "Dad and Mom are finally together, huh?" His happiness apparent for them coming through in his teasing tone.

Kate pipes up sarcastically, "Mom and Dad huh? Well I guess that makes you our rebellious kid then. . ." She leans into Castle and winks at him. "If you're not a good boy, Ryan, and keep this news to yourself, I'm going to have to call Jenny and tell her all about your Atlantic City trip… with **Dad**."

"You wouldn't, Beckett." Ryan whines.

"Just try me," she teases.

Ryan is silent for a few moments. "All kidding aside guys… Your secret's safe with me. I'm really happy for you both… I'm glad you're there for Beckett, Castle. She's going to need you."

Castle looks down into her emerald eyes, which are suddenly filled with trepidation. Obviously, they aren't going to like the reason for Kevin's call.

"What's up, Ryan?" Kate asks tentatively.

"I've got some news for you both, … not very good news. .. And honestly, I'm not sure how you're going to handle it, Beckett." Castle knows from Ryan's tone that it is something that could send Kate over the edge.

His gut clenches in fear. He grabs her hand, links his fingers through hers, and squeezes reassuringly.

"Cole Maddox is still in the city. We haven't been able to dig up any more information on him as he's obviously using an alias. All we know, positively, is that he has extensive military knowledge and is a trained assassin."

Castle's eyes never leave Kate's as he watches her intently for any reaction to the news.

Ryan continues breathlessly, "He murdered, Mr. Smith, Castle."

Rick can't help his quick intake of breath at the news.

"Shit!" he whispers and runs a hand through his bed-head hair.

_Kate's last defense against the sniper is gone… There's no one else stopping the Dragon now from coming after her. She's in danger. Oh God…_

"When was Smith killed?"

"ME's best guess is evening of May 7th. . . The night you resigned, Beckett."

Castle turns worried eyes on her. He can tell she is struggling internally with something… Her pupils dilate as she absorbs everything Ryan is telling her… She fidgets against him… Her fingernails claw into his right hand as she unknowingly squeezes it too tight.

"How did Maddox kill him?" she asks without hesitation.

"Bullet to the back of his head… His place was trashed… desk upturned, couch cushions slashed, paintings and pictures ripped from the walls, a floor safe was broken into and cleaned out."

"Any leads as to Maddox's whereabouts now?"

"Sorry, no. The CSI team who went through his room at the hotel didn't find any new leads or come across any red flags. He's definitely a pro."

"Ryan," Kate's voice cracks. "How much does Gates know?"

There is a perceptible pause on his end. "Please understand Beckett. . . I had no choice. I had to tell her everything. . . She knows about Captain Montgomery's involvement in your mother's death, and the four of us tried to cover it up. She knows about the circumstances surrounding his shooting at the airport hangar. . . Castle, she knows that Montgomery mailed Mr. Smith revealing documents concerning the conspiracy surrounding Johanna's death and," he takes a deep breath before continuing, "and about your agreement with Mr. Smith to try and keep Kate safe."

Kate pulls her lower lip into her teeth and starts biting it with worry.

"God, damn it."

"Beckett?" Ryan asks hesitantly. "I'm sorry. I didn't have a choice."

Kate doesn't immediately respond as her brain is going a thousand miles per minute, trying to absorb everything Ryan has said, plus trying to control her whirlwind of emotions.

_Maddox is still on the loose. He killed Mr. Smith. Gates knows everything. I resigned. I'm not a Detective any more. . . What does it all mean? _

Kate gets up from the bed and begins pacing across Castle's room, her thoughts continuing to swirl.

_I'm most likely in danger which in turn puts Castle in danger and his family as well… Martha, Alexis, my father… Dear God, what have I done?_

"And Beckett…" Ryan's voice halts her in her tracks. "There's more."

Castle takes in her disheveled appearance and hollow eyes, knowing in that instant that she is thinking about running, … abandoning him until Maddox is caught, leaving him behind while she slides down that rabbit hole again, becoming immersed in her mother's case where he knows she'll never escape.

He can't bear to think about losing her again… His heart would never survive it.

"Kate," he pleads softly, sitting on the edge of the bed. He reaches out his hands to her. She comes willingly toward him and stands between his legs while his arms encircle her waist. "We can handle anything together. Believe in me… Believe in **us**."

"He's been inside your apartment, Beckett." At Ryan's words, a chill runs down his spine. Kate stiffens within his arms.

"Has her place also been ransacked?" Castle asks while running his hands up and down her back, trying to ease some of the tension he can feel radiating from her.

"Surprisingly, no." Ryan coughs. "It doesn't look like anything was touched… No items seem out of place so we're not sure if anything was stolen. Forensics is currently sweeping the place for fingerprints."

"How do you know he was in my apartment then?" Kate asks.

"Because one of your neighbors," Ryan flicks through his notepad to make sure he is quoting the name correctly, "Marie Ellis, called 911 to report a strange man lurking about your place around 2 am this morning… She didn't like the looks of him, … described him as tall, over 6 feet, around 35 with brown hair, dressed in black combat gear, with cold, dead eyes. "

"Ryan, promise me that Gates will put her in protective custody, or at the very least put a police detail on her until Maddox is caught..."

"It's already done, Kate. You don't need to worry about Ms Ellis." At his words, Kate's shoulders relax a little and she sways into Castle's embrace.

"Gates wants you to come back in… Take a look around your apartment … See if anything is stolen… She also needs a sworn statement from you A.S.A.P."

Kate runs a shaky hand through her hair.

"She also wants you in protective custody as well, Beckett. She assumes," Ryan pauses for a moment as if gathering his thoughts, "and the rest of us agree that you are most likely his next target." Castle's grip tightens at her waist. "We all want to keep you safe, Beckett… Please come back in and let us protect you."

Kate sighs deeply. She knows that if Maddox has been hired to take care of loose ends, that he will never stop hunting her. No one will be able to protect her, … and if she stays near the precinct, … near her co-workers, her friends, Castle… No one will be safe. She will be putting them all in harm's way, and she just can't lose another person to the Dragon. She isn't going to let someone else lose their life because of her fight, her vendetta.

"Gates hasn't turned in your resignation yet." Ryan continues. "Everyone believes that you're still on suspension with Esposito right now."

"I," She squeezes Castle's shoulders gingerly. "I need some time, Ryan… You can tell Gates that you were finally able to get a hold of me, but right now I strongly feel that my resignation was the right decision… I'm not ready yet to jump back into the field and make being a detective my first priority in life." She looks deeply into Castle's gray gaze. "Can you convince Gates to give me a little time?"

She smiles briefly at the look of pure relief that crosses Castle's face at her words.

"I'll ask for 2 days, but only 2 days… Maddox left a message for you in your apartment… It's - - " Ryan pauses, obviously anxious about what he was going to say next, "chilling… and I'm afraid how you'll take it, Beckett."

"Where was the message?" "What's the message?" Both Kate and Rick ask their questions at the same time.

"It was left inside your shuttered cabinet on a bulletin board… The board had nothing on it Beckett, except his message..."

Kate and Rick glance at each other simultaneously, knowing that piece of news means Maddox had removed all the pictures, documents and notes concerning her mother's case from the board. He now has every scrap of information that Kate has ever learned concerning her mom's death.

"It looks like it was written in blood… Gates asked forensics to put a rush on testing the ink, but the smell, Beckett, the smell… it was definitely blood."

Castle's gut clenches in fury. He struggles with his composure as pure hatred coils throughout his belly and into his veins. He won't be held responsible for his actions if he comes across Cole Maddox. He is going to kill him if he ever dares touch Kate again.

"What was the message?" her voice asks tremulously as she clings to Castle's shoulders for support.

"Johanna's waiting".


	11. Chapter 11

"Johanna's waiting."

At Ryan's words, a chill ran up Rick's spine.

_What the hell? _Realization suddenly dawned on him.

_It's a fucking, sadistic warning_ to Kate... The bastard's outright telling her that she's next on his list of targets.

His hands fisted the T-shirt at Kate's hips, digging into her flesh.

Bile rose up in his throat. Fear caused adrenaline to whip through his veins. Everything that he had done to try and protect Kate was now null and void. Mr. Smith was gone. Her protection was gone. She was now in grave danger.

He looked uncertainly at Kate, wondering how she was handling the dire news.

She was still standing between his legs, with her hands on his shoulders, but now she was biting her lower lip to shreds.

"God, damn it. Maddox has made this personal." Her fingernails dug into his shoulder blades. "He has no right to even mention my mother's name."

She pulled away from him and began pacing his bedroom; a look of deep concentration on her face.

After a few more seconds, Kate asked, "Ryan, does Esposito know what's happened?"

"No. I've tried calling him on several occasions," Ryan's voice hitched slightly, "but he won't pick up his cell."

They could both tell that he was deeply affected by Esposito blatantly ignoring him.

"Don't worry about it. I'll notify him."

"Ryan," Castle said, "You need to check out my loft." He couldn't tear his eyes away from Kate's slender, anxious body as her footsteps tread lightly across the carpeted room. "Find out if Maddox has been there."

She stopped pacing and her turbulent, emerald eyes locked onto his cold, blue ones.

"Specifically in my office… I have a smart board. I recently deleted all the files concerning Johanna's murder as well as my association with Mr. Smith, but Maddox could've stolen the hard drive."

"Got it. I'll check into it."

"My doorman, Hank, has a spare key. He won't give it to you though unless you have my password…" He paused, looking sheepishly at Kate, knowing she wasn't going to be pleased.

With a teasing glint in his eye, he whispered to her, "You don't have your taser nearby do you?"

She stopped pacing and faced Rick, a look of disbelief on her face. She waited anxiously for his answer with her hands on her hips, foot tapping incessantly on the floor.

_I'm going to get razzed at the precinct for this one, _he thought briefly_. But then again, Beckett may kill me first._

"It's 'Naughty Nikki'".

At Ryan's guffaw, he knew without a shadow of a doubt, that he was never going to live this one down.

"Oh my Gaaawd, … Really Castle?" she hissed, but he knew she was tamping down laughter as she glared at him playfully with a childish smirk on her face.

And with that exasperated smile beaming from her face, the previous tension in the room evaporated.

Even at this inopportune time, Rick was amazed at his body's immediate reaction to her… She was beyond beautiful first thing in the morning with no make-up, her hair tousled and cheeks pink from her earlier frustration.

She exuded hotness in just his Marvel T-shirt, her bare legs tanned, long and lean. He could picture the navy blue, bikini underwear she wore to bed last night, the top of the panties residing 2 inches below her tempting belly button. He had an irresistible urge to slide his large hands up along her inner thighs, mold the taut flesh along the way, … glide along her toned skin until his fingers reached the delicate fabric of her underwear, where he'd hook his thumbs beneath the material and tug it down, down … off her curvaceous hips.

With her hands at her waist, the material of the t-shirt pulled taut along her small breasts, giving him a hint of the nipples beneath. God, he would forever be astounded by her beauty... She always took his breath away.

He licked his suddenly dry lips.

"We'll talk about your inappropriate passwords later." She whispered darkly.

Rick placed his hand over the speaker on his phone. "Yes, later. I certainly need to be punished for that one." His deep, baritone voice sent a quiver of awareness through her lower abdomen. "Punish me, Detective. Pl—eee—ase. I deserve it."

_Damn the man and his infernal sex-appeal. _Her mind suddenly jumped to a risqué scenario with her playing a very 'Naughty Nikki' and Castle as the debonair Jameson Rook.

She pulled her eyes away from Rick's as his were filled with hot, unadulterated lust and quickly changed the subject to get her mind out-of-the-gutter.

"Ryan, Who's Gates assigned to you as your temporary partner?"

Rick grinned at her obvious ploy to gain back control of the conversation.

"Officer Hastings… She's a natural, Beckett. She's got great instincts… Plus," he laughed softly, "I feel right at home with her as my partner as she and her writer's relationship reminds me of you two…" His smile could be heard through the phone, "Anne and Paul are just another Caskett."

Rick threw her that smug grin of his that drove her crazy… The one she hated to admit she loves.

"It just took the two of you a hell of a lot longer than those guys to realize the inevitable."

"Yeah, yeah," Kate muttered, "tell Officer Hastings that I'm going to kick her ass if she lets you get shot."

Ryan chuckled again. "Got it, Boss. I'll relay the message."

"And Castle?" he said with authority.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to sic Meredith on your ass if you let Maddox anywhere near Beckett."

Castle chuckled.

"Remind me to introduce Meredith to Jenny at the next Police-fund-raiser. I'm sure everyone would enjoy seeing the fireworks between Mrs happy homemaker and my ex, deep-fried-twinkie."

"You're incorrigible!" Kate whispered with a soft smile, as she shook her head disapprovingly at him.

They heard Anne's voice in the background holler, "Wilson's in interrogation."

"I gotta go, guys… You've got 2 days, Beckett. 2 days."

"Ryan, watch your back."

**XXXXX**

"I'm going to call Jordan Shaw about increasing security around here."

Kate raised an eyebrow, looking at him quizzically. "You've kept in touch with Federal Agent Fun over the years?"

"Of course." His quirky grin graced his lips. "She keeps me posted on the most current technologically-advanced gadgets… Plus, -"

Kate interrupted him, "And by 'technologically-advanced gadgets', you mean 'spy toys', right?"

He shook his head in the affirmative. "You do know me, Beckett… Plus, Shaw also happens to be a closeted fan of mine as well." He winked at her. "But she's willing to admit it, … unlike a certain Detective I know."

_There's no way I'm ever telling him that I own all 27 of his books… I'd never hear the end of it._

"Ohhh," she purred, walking towards him with a swing in her hips. "I'll admit that I'm a fan of yours," She brought her index finger up to his chest and began lightly swirling it along his pecs, "when you admit you're a secret fan of Gates."

His lips turned downward into a pout. "You drive a hard bargain, woman, you know that?"

"Yes, and don't you forget it." She shoved his chest forcefully back onto the bed and gazed at him hungrily. She lifted up her T-shirt slowly to give him a peek of her silk, navy blue panties and then seductively crawled up his legs to straddle him.

Her eyes twinkled as she said naughtily, "Now, let me show you just how 'hard' I can drive you," and she circled her hips suggestively, grinding down on his black boxers.

"You have no idea, Kate, how hot you are when you twist words around to sound dirty," he ground out, just before she stifled his mouth with a searing kiss.

"Show me, Castle, show me," she whimpered and her tongue delved back into his mouth, grappling with his, … hot and wet and frantic.

As Kate made love to him this morning, everything about her was needy and desperate and intense… her gaze, her kisses, her caresses, … more than just touching or teasing his skin, it was if she were trying to memorize every inch of flesh on his body, ... memorize with her gaze every freckle scattered across his chest, ... memorize with her lips the feel of morning stubble along his jaw, memorize with her teeth his frantically jumping pulse point,… memorize with her fingertips the width of his pecs, the feel of his abs.

She was memorizing how his body reacted to every single, sultry touch.

It was almost like she expected this moment to be their last time together.

Almost like she was saying goodbye.

And it scared the shit out of him.

**XXXXX**

"Agent Shaw, It's Castle."

"**THE** Rick Castle, famous novelist, boy-toy to bimbettes, but completely infatuated with his muse?" Her diplomatic voice carried hints of laughter over the phone.

Rick chuckled dryly. "I'd say that's a pretty accurate description of me, minus the 'boy-toy' status now. I'm off the market for good."

"Ahhh, that sounds promising," Shaw said, "Let me guess… Are you finally with a brilliant, controlling detective who relishes in pushing your buttons?"

"You could say that… She's brilliant, beautiful," he winked at Kate, "and controlling… " He lowered his voice conspiratorially, "Let me just tell you that in her case, **controlling** is a very positive adjective."

Kate rolled her eyes at him. "Behave yourself," she whispered harshly as she took her cell phone into the sitting area to call her father.

"Beckett's in the room with you?" asked Shaw humorously.

"Yes."

"Congratulations to you both… Might I say, it's about time… I'm still surprised, to this day, that my SUV didn't spontaneously combust from the unbelievable chemistry sparking between you two."

Rick's boyish laughter filled the room.

"Don't tell her that… She'd take offense if anyone ever suggested that there was more going on between us than just a writer shadowing his muse."

"She's got her hands full with you, doesn't she?"

"Yes, she certainly does, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

He looked over at Kate, sitting comfortably in the wing-back chair, gazing out the bay window, speaking to her father on her phone. . . She looked so peaceful, so content, so lovely, but on the inside? … He knew she was feeling like she'd been torn to shreds.

All the playfulness this morning was just a façade for the inner turmoil she was suffering over Maddox's cryptic message.

Rick knew Kate, … knew what made her tick, knew that she couldn't just turn off the 'detective' in her even though she had resigned. She was stunned, hurt, and angry over the situation; but more than that, she was frightened beyond belief that someone she cared about would be killed because of her,… because of the target on her back, because of her obsession with finding out who was behind her mother's murder.

It was devastating to Rick knowing that she was suffering because of him bringing back to life her mom's case. All this was happening because of him.

Because of him.

"So, what's the reason for your call, Mr. Castle?" Shaw asked seriously, drawing Castle away from his thoughts.

"First of all, I need your discretion in this matter... Your complete assurance that what I'm about to tell you stays strictly between us."

"No problem. You have my word."

"Can you recommend a security team that you implicitly trust, or possibly some professional bodyguards? It has to be a crew that won't ask any questions, and also, who can't be blackmailed."

There was silence on the other end for a few moments.

"Sure. It's not a problem. I can text you a couple of trusted firms… Do you mind if I ask why?"

He sighed heavily. "Kate's in danger. It revolves around her mother's murder. I need a security detail keeping an eye on her 24/7.

"God, that's awful… And I take it, due to your relationship with her, you're also in danger?"

"Yes, it sure looks that way… I need protection for my family as well as her father up here in the Hamptons."

"It's hard to believe that you're both in this situation again, Castle… I'm really sorry to hear it... I'd love to help in any way I can… Fax me over any information you have on the case, and I'll personally look into it on my own time."

"I appreciate the offer. I'll talk to Beckett about it, but the circumstances surrounding the case are," he paused, searching for the right term, "extenuating, so I doubt she'll take you up on the offer."

"I understand. . . I'll have the information to you in 30 minutes."

"Thanks, Agent Shaw."

"Anytime. Stay safe."

"You too."

He glanced back to Kate who was still talking quietly with her father. He'd never be able to survive it if anything happened to her. Especially, now that he had her in every aspect of his life… Especially now that she had told him that she loved him.

He had already given Kate Beckett his heart, body and soul… He didn't have a future without her. He couldn't live in a future without her by his side.

Rick's eyebrows drew together anxiously as his thoughts took a dark turn.

_Maddox is never going to get his hands on her. It doesn't matter what it takes… It doesn't matter what it costs… I'm going to track him down first and silence him, by whatever means necessary._

_He's never getting close to Kate again._


	12. Chapter 12

"Hi Dad."

"Hi Katie, to what do I owe this pleasure? I wasn't expecting to talk to you until I got to the Hamptons," Jim says with a chuckle.

"I was just calling to check in and see what time you would be here?" Kate asks trying to make her voice sound light an unconcerned. "We were trying to decide what time we should eat dinner and wanted to see if you would be here in time to join us."

"I should be there by five. I plan on leaving in about an hour. Katie, what's wrong? I can tell by your voice that something has happened." Jim says hesitantly.

"Hey, Dad...why don't you pack a bag and stay the whole weekend instead of driving all the way up here just for dinner?" Kate asks knowing this will only make him worry more.

"Katie, what's going on? You've never asked me to stay before...is it about Johanna's case?" Jim asks, fearing his daughter's answer.

"I have some things to tell you, but I want to do it in person. Don't worry... Drive safe and I will explain all of it when you get here." Kate answers deflecting her father's questions.

"See you soon... I love you Bug." He adds, trying to get a rise out of her.

"See you in a few hours Dad...love you too." Kate sighs as she disconnects the call.

_Something serious is going on. She usually gives me grief when I throw out one of her childhood nicknames. I might have to make an effort to get to the Hamptons a little sooner than planned. Something is definitely bothering my girl. Why does she want me to stay? She didn't want me to stay last summer when she was hurt let alone now when she has Rick and she's healthy._

As Kate wraps up her call with her dad she notices that Castle is no longer talking to Jordan in the other room. She decides to take advantage of his absence to grab a bottle of water from the kitchen and wander out onto the beach. She needs time, alone, to think about Ryan's call and what to do about it. As always, her first instinct is to run as fast and as far as she can. A part of her really wants to run back to the city and dive back into the case. She wants to end this conspiracy so she can be at peace and enjoy the life that she has just so recently got a chance to try with Rick.

_Rick...I told him I was done...that I walked away from my mom's case, the job. He is going to jump to conclusions that I have walked away from us when he realizes I'm not in the house. It hasn't even been a week. He has every right to think the worst of me. I have always chosen Mom's case. I should send him a text and let him know where I am. Shit! I left my phone on the couch. He is going to panic when he can't reach me. I need to make a conscious effort to stay near the house so he can find me. I don't want to walk away from him but I am putting him and everyone I care about in danger by staying here. I don't think any amount of protection, professional or otherwise is going to stop Maddox from coming for me. If they want me dead...they will do everything they can to ensure that it happens._

"Do I run and hide or do I stand and fight? Can Ryan do this alone for the next 2 days? I've got to give Espo a call... Damn, why is this happening now?" She asks, having a conversation with herself. "Mom, would you be disappointed if I never solve this? Would you be upset if I walked away so I could be happy...with Rick? What should I do? Oh, God...tell me what I should do here."

She doesn't realize she is having this conversation out loud until she hears someone's voice come from over her left shoulder.

"You need to come back inside and prove to my dad that your promise not to run away anymore was true. He is searching every room in the house looking for you while I was assigned the task of checking the beach." Alexis says with a confused look on her face. "I don't know what happened this morning, but obviously something has him scared to death and terrified that you have taken off on your own."

"I'm sorry, Alexis. I didn't mean to worry him. I was going to send him a text and tell him where I was until I realized I had left my phone in the house." Kate says, too embarrassed to look her boyfriend's daughter in the eye. "Can you just give me a little more time out here on my own? I just need to clear my head...need the quiet of the beach to think about everything that has happened. Can you let him know where I am? I promise...I'm not going anywhere but back into the house...to your dad."

"I told him you wouldn't run...you promised me. I'll tell him where you are and that you are okay. Just don't stay out here too long. I can only hold him off for so long before he will come out here to check on you...see for himself that you are okay!" Alexis tells her, sounding so much older than her eighteen years.

"Thanks, Alexis. I'll stay right here...so he can look out the back door and see me." She says reaching out to touch the girl's arm in a gesture of reassurance.

"Kate!" Rick shouts into his phone...frantically hoping it is the one person he desperately wants to talk to.

"No, it's Jordan. What's going on Mr. Castle?" Shaw asks now concerned as she remembers their conversation from earlier today. "Are you guys okay? Has something happened since we spoke?"

"No...uh, just looking for something." He lies trying not to cause a panic in someone other than himself.

"You sound upset...you sure everything is okay?" She asks...knowing he is alarmed about something.

"We're good...just a little rattled due to this morning's developments. What can I do for you?" He says trying to sound nonchalant.

"Well...I decided to call you back with that list of names you asked for... Sorry it took me longer than anticipated to pull it all together. Are you sure I can't help you with the rest of this situation?" Jordan asks...knowing that something has to be seriously wrong for Castle to ask her for help in the first place.

"Can you text it to me? My fax machine isn't working right now. I really appreciate this Agent Shaw." He says trying to end this conversation and get back to finding the one woman that means everything to him.

"Alright, Mr. Castle. Just remember...I'm only a phone call away if you need my help." Jordan says as she ends the call.

"Dad! … Dad!" Alexis shouts as she enters the house through the sliding glass doors of the back deck.

"In here Pumpkin. Did you have any luck outside?" He huffs as he makes his way into the kitchen. "She isn't anywhere in the house."

"Dad!" She shouts again to get him to focus on her.

"What!" He growls.

"She's outside and she is fine. I told you she didn't run away." She smiles...seeing the look of relief fall over her father's gaze.

"She's outside? Where?" Rick asks still trying to calm his raging heartbeat.

"She's right out there on the beach. Look out the window. She promised me that she would stay in sight so you wouldn't worry. Where are you going Dad?" She asks as he makes his way toward the doors.

"I'm going out there with her!" He says like that is the stupidest thing she has ever said to him.

"Wait! ...Uh, Dad. She asked me to tell you to give her a few minutes... She just needs a quiet place to think. If you need to see her...just look out the window...see for yourself. She is fine." Alexis says sounding as serious as he has ever heard her. "Just honor her wishes...at least for a few minutes before you go scrambling out the door and sweep her into your arms."

"Fine...I'll give her ten more minutes and then I am going to give her a good talking to about scaring me half to death." He says trying and failing miserably to sound authoritative.

"The lecture kind of loses its effectiveness if you sweep her in your arms and kiss her beforehand." She smirks, knowing his first instinct will be to pull Kate into a bone-crushing hug.

"Point taken O Wise One!" He says full of pride for his daughter and relief that he can still go hug Kate.

"Would you like me to alert you when the time is up or are you just going to run out there like an idiot as soon as I turn my back?" She asks with a grin.

"Tell me when...I'll just stand right here at the windows biding my time." He pouts.

"Dad...that is kind of creepy. Did it occur to you that you might make her uncomfortable? I mean, she went out there to be alone to think. I know I wouldn't want someone 'looking' over my shoulder. It's creepy!" Alexis says trying to make him see Kate's point of view. "Don't you have a phone call to make or something that would help you pass the time?"

"As a matter of fact I do...tell me when my wait is over and I am allowed to go outside. I'll be in the study. Thanks Pumpkin!" He says over his should as he makes his way into the other room.

_I hope he isn't going to sneak out the front door and interrupt the extra few minutes I tried to buy for her. I have never seen my dad this frantic...except last year when Kate was shot and then left for three months with no calls or contact of any kind. I think he's finally found the one person he could actually settle down with and make the relationship last...if this stuff with Kate's mother's death will go away and give them a chance to be happy. I'm so glad Kate kept her promise...I don't think Dad would survive her walking out of his life again._

"Dad...your time is up. You can go outside now!" Alexis calls to her dad knowing he is dying to go out to Kate.

"Thank you!" He sings as he runs to the back door.

Kate is jarred from her thoughts by the pounding of footsteps on the deck. She looks up just in time to see Rick take the stairs from the decking to the beach. She knows he is over his panic by the look on his face but she knows that he will not let her off the hook easily for scaring him. She knows that she is going to have to apologize...something she absolutely hates to do, but knows it is necessary this time. She knows his panic is gone but there will still be a hint of anger.

"Rick, I'm...oomph." Her apology is interrupted by Rick sweeping her into a bone-crushing hug and placing a series of kissing down her exposed neck and shoulder.

"Kate." He sighs as he continues to kiss her neck.

"Castle...Rick. I'm sorry I worried you. I... I just needed to clear my head and think about Ryan's phone call. I needed to think about what I'm going to do about it." She utters the half-hearted apology and explanation all the while leaning into his kisses. "I'm right here Rick. I didn't leave. I won't leave you."

"Kate," he says pulling away from her so he can meet her eyes. "I'm sorry I freaked out but after everything that happened this morning and how you acted when we... when we were together...I thought you were going to leave."

"What do you mean...the way I acted when we made love?" She says completely oblivious to his train of thought.

"You've never been 'needy' like that...not even that first night we were together. It was like you were trying to commit everything to memory because it would be the last time we would be together like that. I'm so used to you being strong and confident that it scared me a little." Rick whispers sadly.

"I was trying to memorize everything, I was needy. I was... am scared. I am terrified that all of the people I love are going to be hurt because of this case that I could never walk away from until it was almost too late. I am terrified that we won't get to have the life that I so desperately want. The life I never knew existed for me until this past week...here...with you. I am worried that they will come after me here and put us all in danger." She stops to catch her breath and gather some courage to continue, "I won't lie to you...it did cross my mind to run away...to protect you like you tried to protect me all of those months. But...my promise to you and Alexis about running, my love for you won't let me leave you...us behind. I will make my stand with you by my side or not at all. I want this over so we can have a future."

"Kate, I... I'm scared too. I can't lose you now...ever. I will stand by your side no matter what. I have always been right here. I'm sorry I doubted you...I'm sorry I assumed that you ran...it's just, I know how you get with this case. How you used to get with this case. This isn't your fault...If I wouldn't have pushed you to look into this...we wouldn't be dealing with all of this now. If anybody is at fault, it's me. I accept that and we will deal with it just like always...together." He states with all the certainty he can muster.

"What were you talking to Jordan about? Did she know something about the case?" She asks, concerned that more has happened than even Ryan was aware of.

"I was talking to her about protection details and private security firms. I asked her for a list of top firms that have been properly vetted by the FBI and are beyond reproach...not able to be bribed. I knew you would be concerned for everyone's safety, so I started looking into it this morning. I was hoping to have things in place by tonight when your dad arrives." He says trying to show confidence he really doesn't feel. "When will your dad be arriving...you are still letting him come right?"

"Dad said he would get here around five. He could tell that something was wrong...that this wasn't going to be the happy occasion we had originally planned when we invited him up the other day. I told him we would explain everything when he got here. When are the security people going to arrive? Who all did you hire protection for?" Kate asks hesitantly.

"The security detail won't be arriving here until around seven. That is the earliest they could deploy such a sizable group. I got enough protection to cover all of us here in the Hamptons as well as someone to keep an eye out for Lanie, Esposito, Ryan and Jenny. Speaking of Esposito, did you get in touch with him? He still isn't speaking to Ryan. We need to contact everyone that is back in the city and let them know about their newly acquired shadows. Who do you want to call first?

"I think we should reach out to Espo first, especially since no one has talked to him, then Lanie and Kevin. We need to get the phone calls done quietly and before my dad shows up. This isn't something that can wait. The sooner we let them all know the better. Do you want to make the calls from out here or go into the study?" Kate replies sounding more like herself.

"Can I just say one thing before we dive into the phone calls?" Rick smirks.

"What is it Rick?" She asks raising an eyebrow at the smirk on his face.

"For the record...I really liked spending time with 'needy Kate' this morning." He laughs trying to inject some levity. "Maybe she can come out and play after dinner."

"Castle...that is so not funny! Seriously?" She scolds.

"I got the smile I was looking for...even a little laugh before 'serious Kate' took over the reins again." He continues laughing as she steps into the circle of his arms for the comfort that they both need.

"I love you." She whispers as she kisses his chin.

"Love you too, Kate." He breathes into her hair.

"Let's go make those phone calls so we still have time to figure out how to tell our family here in the Hamptons what is going on and still make dinner." Kate says grabbing his hand and heading for the deck.

"Let's make the calls from out here. Alexis knows we need some time alone and will be able to run interference if Mother tries to come outside. Do you want to use your phone or mine?" He says as he pulls her down into the lounge chair that they shared an enjoyable moment in two days ago.

"Wow, what a difference a couple days can make...you remember what happened in this chair last time?" Kate says as she sits down between his legs...her back against his chest.

"How do you do that? I was just thinking about that same thing. It's kind of hard to forget a moment like that. Especially a moment like that with you!" He says with a wink.

"We really need to make those calls. Dial Espo on your phone. Everyone is sure to accept your calls...not so sure about mine." Kate says with a hint of sadness.

"Okay, here goes nothing." Rick says as he dials Esposito and hits the speaker button so that Kate is included in the entire call.

"Esposito." Javi answers gruffly.

"Hey Esposito, it's Castle. Has Ryan been in contact with you today?" Castle asks knowing that Javi hasn't talked to Kevin since he was suspended.

"He called...I let it go to voice-mail, Why?" He asks suddenly a little more interested in this call. "Why are you calling me Castle? You left the team before the shit hit the fan. Did something happen?"

"Ryan called me today...someone broke into Beckett's place…Whoever it was left a message for her...a very personal message for her." Rick replies as he squeezes Kate's hip.

"Is Beckett okay? Was she home when it happened? What was the message?" Javi asks, the detective in him rising to the surface.

"She's fine. She wasn't home when it happened." He looks to Kate to see if he can let Espo know where she is. When she nods her assent he continues, "She's here in the Hamptons with me and my family. The message has her pretty shook up though. Maddox left her a warning that said 'Johanna's waiting."

"Are you guys safe? Did Gates put a protective detail on her? Why are you calling and not Beckett? Does she know you called me?" Javi asks only a few of the questions that are swirling in his head.

Kate decides to let herself be known, "Espo, I'm right here. Castle has you on speaker. I wasn't sure you would want to talk to me after everything that happened. I'm okay...just needed to get out of the city. Security is one of the reasons we called you. Gates can't put a detail on me because I'm not a cop anymore, but Castle has hired private security for all of us here in the Hamptons, my dad, Lanie, Ryan, Jenny and you."

"I can take care of myself Beckett, Castle. I don't need a detail." He declines the offer...his pride won't allow it.

"Esposito, you don't have a choice. You are going to accept the detail that Castle is providing, if not for your sake, then do it for my peace of mind. You have always had my back...now I need to have yours. I don't want anything to happen to you...you are like a brother to me." Kate's voice cracks as she pleads with him. "They will be making contact with you around seven tonight. If Ryan contacts you, please answer the call. I know you are mad but he saved my life and he needs to keep you in the loop."

"Fine, I'll allow the detail and I will answer Ryan's call, but I am still pretty angry with him. Take care of yourself and stay in touch. Castle, you take care of her or I will hurt you." Espo snarls at them.

"Okay," they answer in unison.

"Take care of yourself Espo. Stay in touch." Castle says before hanging up.

"One call down, two to go. Who's next?" Rick asks as he prepares to dial the next number.

"I changed my mind, call Kevin next. Lanie will want to talk. Kevin will let you cut to the chase." Kate says snuggling into Rick's chest.

"Ryan" he answers wondering why Castle is calling.

"Hey, Ryan. It's Castle and Beckett...you're on speaker. We just wanted to let you know that I hired a private security firm to protect all of us here in the Hamptons, Kate's dad, Lanie, Espo as well as you and Jenny. We just wanted to give you a heads up. They will make contact with you around seven tonight. We talked to Esposito and filled him in on the basics and told him that you may be calling to keep him in the loop as far as the case goes."

"You don't have to provide a detail for me...I'm a cop, I can handle myself." Kevin's attempt at macho falls flat.

"You will accept the detail Kevin, for me. Maddox took Javi out with one blow and threw me all over that roof. He is a professional killer. He would not hesitate to kill any of us. Just stay safe." Kate says with authority.

"Fine, be careful boss. I'll call with any news." Kevin says as he hangs up.

"Do you want to call Lanie on your own or do you want me here with you? I know she is going to want to hear everything and give you a lecture for freezing her out over the past few days." Rick asks not sure how to approach the call with Lanie.

"I have nothing to hide from her. We can call her together...besides I am pretty content using you as a body pillow." Kate smiles up at him before kissing his neck. "Here goes nothing."

"Dr. Parrish." Lanie answers, all business in her tone.

"Hey, Lanie." Kate mumbles into the phone.

"Girl, where have you been? I have been so worried about you. Are you okay?" Lanie asks with both excitement and worry in her voice.

"Sorry, I didn't call. I'm fine Lanie. I just needed some time. I needed to get out of the city and clear my head." Kate looks over her shoulder and winks at Rick. "Castle told me you called. Did you call everyone trying to track me down? You had my dad pretty worried."

"Sorry for worrying him. I called your dad first, when he didn't know anything...I called the only other person that I thought you would go to. Guess I should have called Writer Boy first. Where are you? It sounds like you are outside somewhere?" Lanie asks, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I'm staying at a nice little place outside the city." She laughs knowing that Lanie is dying to know where she is and obviously hasn't realized that the phone call was placed from Castle's phone.

"Are you hiding out at your dad's cabin again?" Lanie asks, hurt lacing her voice.

"No, I'm not at the cabin. Why don't you check your caller ID and figure out where I am and who I am with." Kate giggles when she hears the gasp from Lanie's end of the line.

"Kate Beckett, are you with Writer Boy? You better spill it...and I mean all of it. I want details and I want them now."

"Yes, I am with Castle and there isn't much to tell." She replies, catching Rick's grin in the corner of her eye. She sees him shrug and the big grin that splits his face. "Castle asked me to join him and his family in the Hamptons and I accepted. End of story...sorry to disappoint. Actually, there is another reason for my call and you probably aren't gonna like it."

"Girl, now that you have no dirt to share...you might as well spill the reason for your call." Lanie grumbles.

"There have been some developments in my mom's case and my apartment was broken into. The man that we were chasing, the reason things fell apart, left me a message. As a result, Castle has hired a private security team to protect us...the us includes you. I don't know that you will be in any direct danger, but your connection to me is enough to warrant this kind of caution. Your detail should contact you around seven tonight. Lanie, please be careful. I'll call you when I know more. I gotta go. My dad will be arriving soon and we still have a few things to take care of before he gets here." Kate explains.

"You be careful too and tell Castle he better keep you safe or I will hunt him down and hurt him." Lanie says trying to lighten the mood.

"That is the second threat of that nature he has gotten today. Espo threatened the same. I'll pass it along unless you want to do it yourself. He is sitting right next to me." Kate says as she tangles her fingers with Rick's.

"Nah...you can tell him. Call me soon...hopefully you will have some juicy details the next time you call." Lanie giggles as she hangs up.

**XXXXX**

**Chapter written by Julie. Thanks guys for all your support with this story. We'll be wrapping it up here shortly and ending in another 3 chapters. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter written by Julie...Thank U so much, Castle fans, for continuing to read and support this story. **

"Hey, you wanna go inside and start dinner? Your dad should be here soon." Rick breathes in her hair as they remain seated on the lounge chair on the deck.

"Can we just sit out here a little longer? I just want to enjoy the sun and the fresh air for a bit longer before we go inside." Kate says turning to meet his beautiful blue eyes.

"Do you need some time on your own or do you want me to stay?" He asks hesitantly.

"I want you to stay...we're in this together. We need to figure out how to break this news to our family without freaking them or us out too much. Telling Lanie and the guys went remarkablywell but it is always easier over the phone than in person." She says with a shrug.

"Yeah, especially when nobody can see your body language or your gorgeous eyes that give you away every time. Kate, your eyes have always said way more than your voice ever could...especially with something as serious as your mom's case." He says as he hugs her just a little tighter. "I know you're nervous about telling your dad about everything that has happened in the last few days and about the warning that Maddox left at your apartment but you aren't in this alone anymore. I'm right here where I have always been...where I always want to be. We can do this together. I know Mother and Alexis will be worried just as your dad will be but we will be okay. I've hired the best security money can buy and we know what we are up against."

"Do we really? Maddox told me on that roof that I had no idea what I was up against. Can anybody really keep us safe? Will they ever stop? I walked away...why can't they honor the deal you made with Mr. Smith?" She huffs with equal parts anger and fear.

"Kate, you know as well as I do, that none of us will ever truly be safe until this conspiracy is revealed and put to rest permanently. All we can do now is accept the security details and hope that Ryan can find a clue to Maddox's whereabouts over the next couple days." He says as he meets her eyes.

"What happens if he doesn't find anything? Ryan gave us two days. Are we going to be any safer in the city than we are here? I can't even go back to my apartment...it's a freaking crime scene, Rick!" Kate says as her voice rises to a very un-Beckett like squeak.

"Kate, you know you can stay with me. The loft is a secured building and frankly, I was hoping you would choose to stay with me even if your apartment wasn't a crime scene. I'm not really sure why Ryan gave us two days and what he expects but we will re-evaluate things again when the time comes. Maybe we should take Jordan up on her offer to look into things...unofficially, of course." He hesitates, not knowing how Kate will feel about Jordan's help.

"I'm not involving her in this right now. I'm not saying no, I'm saying not today." Kate says ending the discussion on the topic. "I was really hoping this would all just go away when I resigned. I meant what I said when I came to your apartment that night, Rick. All I want is you. I just wish..."

"Kate, we can't change the past or any of the stuff that we have been through, but we can have one hell of a future together. We could even make up for some of those missed opportunities right now if you're interested." He says with a smug grin and a wiggle of his eyebrows. "I think we should go inside and 'freshen up' before your dad arrives."

"As appealing as that sounds right now...you are gonna have to settle for a few more minutes of snuggling in this lounge chair and maybe a few very, very passionate kisses from a woman who wouldn't dream of being anywhere else right now." Kate says all the while turning around so that she can face him and create the perfect angle for those passionate kisses.

"I would never turn down kisses from you, especially if they are anything like the ones you attacked me with the night you showed up dripping wet on my doorstep." He grins as he steals a kiss.

"I certainly didn't hear any objections that night or any of the times since. Shut up and kiss me Rick!" She says as she grabs him for the first of those promised kisses.

"Oh...uh...Richard...Kate, dear. Your father is here." Martha says interrupting them from the task they had so very recently become engrossed in.

"Hi...Katie...Castle." Jim says quite embarrassed at seeing his daughter and her writer in a compromising position.

"Daddy, I..." Kate mumbles as she peels herself away from Rick.

"Mr. Beckett...I see you found us okay." Rick says trying to change the tone of the encounter.

"Oh, I found you alright...I see you're busy...got a little caught up there." Jim smiles enjoying this chance to tease his usually unflappable daughter. He can tell by the splotches of pink on her neck and cheeks that she is embarrassed. He is also smart enough to know that the flush of Kate's complexion isn't solely from being caught by her father. If he wasn't sure before, he is now, that Kate and Rick's relationship has moved passed partners to something more.

"Kate, Mother and I will go start dinner so that you can have a little time with your dad before we eat."

Rick beams at her as he makes a quick escape inside to avoid his girlfriend's father's uncomfortable stare. He feels like a teenager all over again and feels just a hint of guilt about leaving Kate to face her dad all alone...just a little.

"Coward!" She mouths at him over her dad's shoulder as he looks back before disappearing inside.

"So...anything you want to share with your dear old dad, Katie?" Jim chuckles. "Sure looks like you and your shadow are pretty close these days. Is this what you wanted to tell me about...the reason for inviting me out here?" He continues teasing her.

"Yeah...that is one of the reasons we invited you. We wanted you to be one of the first people to know that I finally realized what I've had all this time and was too stubborn to see. Dad, I think...no I know, I fell in love with my best friend." Kate says so softly he almost can't make out the last few words.

"Well I'm glad you finally saw what I have known for a year now. " Jim states.

"What do you mean...you've known for a year?" Kate asked thoroughly confused by his statement.

"Honey, I never told you this, but I went to visit him last year...before you were shot. I went to his home and asked him about the man that you were chasing and asked him to try to talk some sense into you because I knew you would never listen to me. I could see it in his eyes the first time I met him. He loved you. And if I wasn't sure about it then, his actions that day in the cemetery when you were shot made it perfectly clear. He tried to take a bullet for you Katie." Jim says through blurry eyes as he relives his only child's shooting.

"Dad, why didn't you tell me this before?" Kate says drawing her father into a hug.

"Katie, you knew how I felt about you chasing your mother's killers. I had already lost her to this...I couldn't bear losing you too. I went to the one person that actually had a chance at making you see that your life was worth more than her death. I knew by the way you talked about him, that he meant more to you than just a partner...even when you were with that doctor." His voice almost a whisper as he continues to hold her in his arms. "If you could have seen the devastation written on his face in that waiting room...God Katie...I could tell by his grief that he loved you like I loved Johanna. He couldn't even bear to look at me...He took the blame for you being shot when 'your doctor' shoved him into a wall in the waiting room. He looked like a man ravaged by guilt,...guilt for not being quick enough, guilt for not getting you to walk away. How could you not have known that man loved you?" Jim asks full of wonder at his daughter's obliviousness at the time.

"Daddy, I think I knew all along...it was just so complicated. We were partners and friends. I was so worried about losing what we already had to dive in with him...We just always had such awful timing when it came to saying how we really felt,...what we really wanted, ...needed from each other." Kate says with a wistfulness in her voice that Jim has never heard.

"So what is the other reason that I was invited? It's not a wedding is it? I don't think I could take that kind of news after the shock I received when I arrived. It's not everyday that a father witnesses his grown daughter making out with her boyfriend." Jim says sensing Kate needs a change of subject.

"No, Daddy. No wedding. Can't a girl just want to spend time with her dad without an ulterior motive?" She laughs rolling with the change in subject and trying to avoid the darker, more serious reason for inviting her dad to the Hamptons. "There is another reason we invited you but we want to fill you, Martha and Alexis in at one time. Which I would assume will be over dinner or shortly after. Did you bring an overnight bag? Do you want me to show you where you will be staying? We can grab your bag and take it to your room." She says knowing that her dad can sense another shoe about to drop.

"Sure. We can put my stuff away, but you are not off the hook. I know you didn't just invite me up here for some quality time. I know you Bug, I know when something is bothering you. But I am a patient man...I will wait until you're ready to spill the news that you have for us." Jim says breaking the hug, preparing to grab his bag and follow Kate into the house.

"Hey, I was just getting ready to send Alexis out to tell you dinner will be ready in about five minutes." Rick calls out before taking in the suspiciously red eyes of his girlfriend.

"I'm just gonna show Dad where to put his bag and then we'll be back down." Kate says. "I'll explain later." She whispers in Rick's ear as she squeezes his arm and heads for the stairs.

Rick returns to setting the table as he wonders what happened out on the deck between Kate and Jim. _Is she upset about facing the music on her own? Is Jim not happy about them being a couple? Did she already fill her dad in on what is going on? I'm gonna have to ask her about this later._

"Dinner's ready!" Rick yells from the kitchen so they can start what he hopes is the first of many family dinners...The rest under better circumstances in the future.

"Dinner looks wonderful Rick. Alexis told me you are quite the cook." Jim says as everyone takes their seats around the table.

"I had to learn to cook when Alexis was small. I find that it is kind of therapeutic. It takes my mind off my worries, ...if only for a short time." Rick says giving Kate a knowing look. "Plus I couldn't have my darling daughter eating takeout every night."

"Well, hopefully, this cooking thing will rub off on my Katie. Have you seen the inside of her refrigerator?" Jim chuckles taking in his daughter's expression.

"She has quite the Styrofoam temple going on in there." Rick laughs at the glare he gets from across the table.

"Hey, I'm sitting right here! I can hear both of you and don't think that I won't get you back when you are least expecting it." Kate giggles, enjoying the mood of the dinner.

"I thought the only thing Kate eats were bear claws and coffee." Alexis chimes in from the other end of the table.

"Hey, Little Castle, I thought you were on my side!" Kate smirks in the girl's direction.

"I'm a daddy's girl, what can I say?" Alexis banters back.

"Well, then...to daddies and their daughters!" Martha says as she raises her glass in a toast.

"Here, Here." The rest of the table agrees, raising their glasses.

"So, Alexis. Katie tells me you just graduated from high school and valedictorian, no less. Where do you plan on attending college?" Jim asks trying to find out about the youngest member at their little family dinner.

"I plan on attending Columbia in the fall. I wanted to stay close to home so I could keep my internship at the morgue with Doctor Parrish and keep an eye on my dad." Alexis says sheepishly.

"I didn't know you were going to keep working with Lanie." Kate says showing her surprise.

"Yeah, we might have to issue a gag order on Alexis where Lanie is concerned. I'm sure the good doctor might try to persuade her to share secrets from Chez Castle." Rick says grinning.

"Ew, no. You and Kate can have all the secrets you want...There are some things a daughter doesn't need to know about her father." Alexis pleads.

"And things dads don't need to know about their daughters." Jim adds.

"Hey, mothers don't need to know about all the intimate details in their son's lives either." Martha adds from the kitchen where she has begun working on the post dinner clean-up.

"Let me help you with the dishes, Martha. It will give the kids a chance to talk before they fill us in on what exactly the reason for this dinner is." Jim says as her joins Martha in the kitchen with a stack of plates.

"Yeah, I figured something was going on when they set this up. Richard and Kate have been enjoying their time alone too much for there not to be a serious reason." Martha admits as she loads the dishwasher.

"Dad, I'll be upstairs if you need me." Alexis says, excusing herself from the table.

"Can you come back in about fifteen minutes? We have something we need to tell you." Rick says as Alexis leaves the room.

"Kate, what happened out there? Is everything okay with your dad? Are you mad because I left you out there to face your father about what he walked into? I know you were crying and you know I won't drop it until you tell me why." He pleads, exasperated by the situation.

"Dad shared some stuff today that I knew nothing about. Stuff from last year around the time I was shot. Some of it was really hard to hear,...made me a little more emotional to hear it from his point of view." She says as her eyes fill with tears again.

"Kate, what is it? What did he tell you to get you this worked up?" Rick pleads as he grabs her hands and threads their fingers together.

"Dad told me about him coming to your house and asking you to convince me to walk away from my mom's case before I was shot at the funeral. I guess that is why you showed up at my place and we fought. When I told you we were over. Rick, I wish I would have listened then...There isn't a day that goes by that I wish that I wouldn't have thrown you out. That I would have listened. How things might be so different if I would have just walked away." Kate's voice shakes with grief for her, for them, for Roy.

"Kate, I should have told you I loved you then,...not when you were bleeding to death in my arms. I've wondered how much things would be different too. I just didn't want to tell you during an argument when you were still with Josh. I didn't want you to think I was just saying it to get you to stop. Would you have stopped if I had said it then? You didn't stop the last time we had an argument about your mom's case. The only thing different this last time was that I said we were over. Things happen for a reason...You hadn't reached your breaking point. It took you hanging off a building by your fingertips and me walking away to make you realize what you could have. I'm just glad you found your way to my door that night so we could be here,...now." Rick's voice now soft and shaken. "What else did he say?"

"We talked about us. He asked me how it took me so long to realize what was right in front of me the whole time. He wanted to know how I couldn't see how you felt. He said, 'that man tried to take a bullet for you Katie.' He told me about what happened in the waiting room at the hospital after I was shot. He told me he could see that you were devastated, wracked with grief. He said he knew the night he talked to you, how you felt about me, but it was confirmed that day in the cemetery. He told me he knew then that you loved me like he loved my mom." She says burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"It's always been you." He breathes into her hair. "I love you Kate."

"I love you too Castle. So much." She mumbles as she kisses his neck.

"You guys really need to stop this. You're going to make your old man lose sleep if he keeps seeing this every time he walks into a room, Katie." Jim teases.

"Sorry Dad." Kate says brushing the tears from her cheek. She doesn't know if they were hers or Rick's.

"Everything okay kiddo?" Martha asks from the doorway.

"Yeah, we were just talking...remembering." Rick says squeezing Kate's hand that is still wrapped in his. "Let me get Alexis so we can fill you guys in."

"Alexis, could you come down here now?" Rick calls from the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay, I guess we can't put this off any longer. We know that you're all wondering what is going on and why the sudden urgency for a family dinner. I know you guys are going to have lots of questions, but I need you to wait until I am done to ask them. So here goes nothing." Kate begins only to be interrupted by Rick settling in beside her on the couch and reaching for her hand.

"Sorry." He says meeting her eyes, ...trying to give her the strength to get through this with a look and the squeeze of her hand.

"A few days ago we caught a case that involved a robbery at Captain Montgomery's house and a subsequent murder. After some investigating, a connection to my shooting was discovered. The suspect in our murder was also the man who shot me in the chest last spring." Kate ignores the gasp from Martha and continues on. "Once we discovered the link, Castle...Rick came to me and asked me to step away from the case for my own safety. He had been quietly working on the case and had been contacted by an interested party who told him that he needed to keep me away from the case or they couldn't protect me anymore. Well...I was furious at him for going behind my back and working on Mom's case. I wouldn't listen to reason...He told me he loved me but he couldn't watch me get myself killed so he walked away." She pauses to take a breath and to regain her composure. "While Rick and I were having it out in my apartment, Espo and Ryan got a lead on the suspect. I headed back to the precinct and informed the boys that Castle was no longer on the team. I was so hurt and determined to solve this thing that I threw myself headlong into the case. Espo and I headed out to follow the lead while Ryan stayed behind. He did not approve of us going after the shooter without backup. The hotel manager let us into the suspect's room where we found all of the stolen items from Roy's house. We were so caught up in the files that had been stolen we let him get the drop on us. Javi was looking at the paperwork and I had turned to call for backup. The next thing I knew Espo was taken out with one punch and I was chasing the guy up the stairwell and onto the roof,...the call for backup long forgotten." Kate stops again looking at the faces of her captivated audience.

Knowing that her dad is going to really struggle with the next part of the story she glances over to Rick for reassurance and he gives it to her in the form of a wink and a nod. Silently telling her with his eyes that she can do this and he is right here holding her hand. After a deep, cleansing breath she forges on. "Somehow he ended up behind me and we proceeded to fight on the roof. I was outmatched and couldn't compete with his brutal strength. At some point, I'm not sure exactly how it happened, he threw me off the side of the building." She meets her dad's tear-filled eyes, but continues on. "As I was hanging by my fingertips, he tells me I have no idea what I am up against, smiles and walks away. He left me there to fall to my death. I was hanging on as best I could but my arms were getting tired and my fingertips were getting rubbed raw from the concrete. All I could think about while I was hanging there was that I never got a chance to tell Rick that I loved him too,...that I was going to die without telling the man I loved how I felt. I was so desperate, I actually thought I could hear is voice telling me to hang on. Just as my fingers were slipping away from the rooftop, a hand reached over and pulled me up. When I saw the blue eyes, I thought it was Rick. As it turns out Ryan had brought backup which much to my chagrin, included Captain Gates. I looked for Rick, but for the first time in nearly four years he wasn't there to save me this time. Gates was pissed, she took us back to the precinct and told us we didn't deserve to wear the badge and put us on administrative leave and made us turn in our badges and guns. I told her she could keep mine and then I quit. I had finally found something that meant more to me than being a cop...more than my mother's case. Him." She says pointing at Rick. "After some soul searching and my own personal pity party I showed up at his door soaking wet and told him that I wanted him. That is how we ended up here in the Hamptons. Rick is going to pick it up from here." Kate sighs knowing that her part is done.

"Okay, so after we arrived here and spent a little time enjoying the sites and each others' company. We got a call from Ryan saying that Kate's apartment had been broken into. Someone was obviously looking for files and information that she might have had pertaining to Johanna's murder and her own shooting. This is the reason that we are having this talk now. The man who threw Kate off the roof left her an ominous message. As a result of the message, I have contacted a private security firm...The best of the best and vetted by the FBI, to protect us all. They have teams in place back in the city for Ryan, Espo and Lanie. They will be arriving here shortly as well. We figured it would be easier to protect all of us if we were together in one place. Each one of us will have our own detail. They will go wherever you go. They will be discreet, but they will be there watching. I do regret this being the reason for the family dinner, but it is so very important to us..." He says motioning between himself and Kate. "That you are safe and what better way to keep you safe than be here with us in the Hamptons? We are pretty sure that no one knows we are here. We haven't told anyone other than Lanie, Javi and Kevin where we are. We aren't saying you have to stay cooped up in the house. You can still go out on the beach or into town. But we are saying to be cautious. If something seems off or out of place let one of us or your detail know about it immediately. I guess that's it. Now you can ask questions." Rick finishes with a weary sigh.

"How long do we have to have security following us around?" Martha blurts.

"Hopefully, just for the next few days, but it could be longer. It depends on what Ryan says when he calls us back in a couple days." Rick answers trying to put his mother at ease.

"Do you really think that all of us are in danger?" Alexis asks full of worry.

"We don't know that they will come after any of us,...so far they have only tried to kill me." Kate says meeting Alexis' eyes.

"What was the message he left at your apartment, Katie?" Jim asks hesitantly, not sure he wants to hear the answer.

"The message said,...Johanna's waiting." Rick chokes out.

"Do they have any leads as to where this man is?" Martha questions.

"Kevin said they had some leads they were following and he would know more in a couple of days. He said he would keep us informed." Kate says trying to hide her doubts.

"If you guys don't have anymore questions...I think Kate and I are going to go upstairs and lay down. It's been an emotional day that started far too early for my liking." Rick says as he helps Kate off the couch.

"We'll be back down in a bit...we just need to rest and recharge before the security details arrive." Kate tells them as she and Rick head for the master bedroom.

"You okay?" Rick asks as they reach the quiet of their room.

"Yeah, all that talking has made me tired. Who knew that talking could be that exhausting?" She yawns as she flops onto the bed.

"Maybe that is why we never talk. I have a few ideas for things we can do that involve no talking at all. And we are very, very good at them,...especially together." Rick winks.

"I almost forgot...My dad did say something else. When he was trying to find out why we invited him up here,...you know after he found us making out like horny teenagers,…he said he guessed that we were more than partners based on what he just witnessed and asked if he was here for a wedding." Kate laughs taking in Rick's dumbstruck expression.

"He...what now? Wedding? Where the hell did that come from? Not that I don't...Not that I haven't...Never mind. I'm shutting up before I really say something stupid." Rick stutters.

"He thought he was funny and he only said that after I told him that I had finally seen what was right in front of my face all along, and that I had fallen in love with my best friend." Kate says with a twinkle in her eye and a beaming smile on her face.

"Me too Kate...Me too." He whispers taking a seat next too her on the bed. "Now, about those non-verbal activities I mentioned.

"Can we start with one of those world famous Castle massages and maybe work our way up to a more physical non-verbal activity later?" Kate sighs as she rolls over onto her stomach.

"Massage it is. But, I will hold you to the rest of those other activities after we meet our new shadows.


	14. Chapter 14

Service agent, Joshua Craig, checked his mariner watch. It read 2030. He spoke into his walkie-talkie. "Balcony, all-clear."

Agent Johnson depressed his 'talk' button a few seconds later… "Patio, all-clear."

Delgado spouted over the speaker. "Porch clear."

Agent Sampson spoke next… "Beach clear."

The two other agents residing in the house, Perkins and Juarez, on the first and second floors respectively, both checked in last.

Kate smiled to herself when she heard Agent Craig give the signal that all was well in his area. Every half hour on the dot, the six men checked in with each other. The men Jordan Shaw had recommended were definitely professionals. Castle had hired one of the best security teams in the state.

She leisurely walked from Rick's bedroom out onto the balcony, and breathed in the clean, crisp, night air.

She surveyed Agent Craig. He was in his late twenties, wearing black jeans and a black T-shirt with a bullet-proof vest. His sig sauer was holstered at his hip. He also had a Special Forces knife strapped to his lower leg. He was looking over the balcony with his military binoculars.

"Miss Beckett." He nodded towards her. "You know Mr. Castle doesn't like you to be out here long on the balcony."

"I know, I know. Rick's being overcautious."

"He has a right to be." His smile was genuine and friendly.

She knew Rick was being protective, but ever since the security team had arrived she felt like she was in lock-down.

"Can you give me a minute, Craig?"

"Sure. No problem." He walked away in the opposite direction. She knew it took him 6 minutes to clear the length of the balcony as it circled around three-quarters of the house.

Kate found immense peace looking over the balcony and into the lush gardens, 20 feet below. It was obvious that a professional gardener came weekly to take care of the plants, and trim the trees and hedges. It was a deep forest green with an abundance of flowers… Lilies, pansies, tulips and roses added lovely, bright color to the grounds. The smell was heavenly.

It was breathtakingly beautiful here at sunset… On the horizon, the sun was a golden bronze in color with a hint of red sparking from the outer edges… The clouds were blush-pink and shimmered above the lake… The water looked like crystal glass with shiny dots of light dancing off its surface, enticing you to come into its depths.

She jumped slightly when familiar, strong arms encircled her waist. Rick leaned his face into her neck and took a whiff of her luxurious curls.

"Mmm," he purred. "You smell good enough to eat."

"And you, Rick Castle," she relaxed into his embrace, "are always hungry." She turned her head so that her lips landed on his stubbled jaw. She nibbled at his whiskers.

"Only for you, Kate. Only for you."

She grinned against his jaw and continued to lavish him with kisses.

"Come back inside so we can finish that massage." He tugged on her trim waist to pull her back into the bedroom with him.

"I will." She leaned back in his arms. "You worry too much, you know… I can't stop living my life just because Maddox is still out there."

"I know, but please humor me, Kate… Just until he's caught… I need you to be extra careful."

She turned in his arms and looked at him coyly, "Does that also apply to being '**careful**' in the bedroom as well?" She brought her hands up to his firm chest and playfully shoved him backwards. He stumbled into the sliding glass door.

A predatory gleam flashed through his eyes. He leered at her perky breasts in the pale blue sundress... The tight bodice highlighted her curves perfectly. His eyes were drawn to a tiny drop of perspiration residing between the twin mounds… His groin tightened as he pictured himself licking that bead of moisture and then dragging his tongue across her plump breast to find her erect nipple.

"I may be able to make an exception, … **just** for the bedroom," he growled.

His masculine, deep voice sent hot slivers of lust shooting through her veins.

_He knows exactly what that voice of his does to me every… single … time._ _Delicious man._

"Come on, Rick… It's your turn_." _She tugged on her bottom lip. "I'm going to give you a massage you'll never forget." She grabbed the collar of his tennis shirt, pulling him aggressively past the sliding door and into his master bedroom.

Rick eagerly shut and locked the door, pulling the curtains securely over the glass.

Kate walked backwards enticingly, swaying her hips, holding his intense, dark gaze while she salaciously popped the button of her sundress.

He brought his fist up to his mouth and bit his knuckles…

_God, she knows exactly what she's doing_ to me.

She was reenacting the scene 2 years ago when they'd both stood out in front of the Old Haunt… She'd seductively popped the top button on her fitted, dark blouse to reveal a hint of her black, lacy bra… Then she'd thrown him that sexy pout of hers and flipped her hair before she descended the steps to go into the bar.

_Hot seductress._

Another button popped undone. Castle licked his lips. Kate teasingly fingered both sides of the bodice of her dress and then pulled the neckline down, revealing her cream-colored brassiere. "Do you like what you see, Rickkk ?" she said alluringly.

He cleared his throat. "You know I do."

"Prove it," she said saucily and before she could blink, Castle was on her like a honey bee on a blooming sunflower. His fingers splayed through her hair; his lips molded to hers… His tongue thrust deep into her moist mouth, grappling and tangling with her own.

He branded her lips with hot, searing kisses that shook her entire frame… His hands roamed her body,… down the sides of her heavy breasts, down the indentation of her small waist, down the curve of her full hips. He pulled her intimately against his large frame, positioning the juncture of her thighs against his growing erection, proving to her just how much she affected him.

His intensity and raw, sexual hunger took the breath right out of her lungs.

And Kate Beckett had never before felt so utterly desired, … so utterly treasured, … so utterly loved.

**XXXXX**

Something startled Kate awake at 3:27 am. She took a few deep, slow breaths to calm her frantic heart. She felt uneasy… Something prickled at her skin.

Castle was obviously still asleep, snuggled into her side, his left arm lying under her breasts. She layed motionless and listened intently.

The wind was whistling gently at the balcony doors. She heard Agent Craig's footsteps out on the balcony, then the static buzz of his walkie-talkie right before he spoke into it at 3:30 am, confirming all was well on the balcony.

Her bladder started screaming for relief so she gently pried Castle's arm from off her ribs and padded quietly into the bathroom.

As she was washing her hands, she heard a sound that made her blood run cold… Her flesh erupted in goose bumps.

She stood stock still. Her detective senses on full alert. She shivered when she heard the sound again, … a rustling of the covers followed by a muffled moan.

Castle had hidden a hand gun under the seat cushion in the bay window. The window though was clear across the room, and she knew there was no way in hell she'd ever be able to get to it.

_Shit! _She heard duct tape being unraveled and wrapped around something, or more accurately, someone. Castle's in trouble. . . She had to make a quick, desperate decision.

She turned the light off in the bathroom hoping that the darkness would conceal her for just a few seconds … She only needed a couple of seconds to look across the room to assess the situation. She hoped that the sliver of moonlight streaming through the crack in the curtains would give her a clear view of the intruder.

She put her ear to the bathroom door and continued to hear someone struggling, so she threw it open and faltered…

A strangled gasp left her lips upon seeing Rick.

…**..**

Kate forced herself not to show any emotion. But for the second time in her life, she felt real fear.

The lamp on the end table lit the room in a dull glow.

Rick was leaning back against the iron headboard, the sheet bunched in disarray beneath him. His right wrist was duct taped above his head, at an awkward angle, to one of the bars of the headboard. His ankles were also bound together by the tape. There was a gag shoved into his mouth… His eyes had a wild, feral look about them.

But the one thing that crippled her with incapacitating fear was the blood - - dark, maroon drops were dripping from his left forearm onto the silk sheets, spreading out in a grotesque pattern beneath him.

She thought with disgust, _The bastard didn't duct tape his injured arm to the bed because he wants gravity to facilitate the flow of blood._

The bastard in question was sitting right next to Rick - Maddox.

Maddox, sporting a cocky grin, held a six-inch serrated blade to Castle's neck.

Her eyes blazed with fury.

"Welcome to the party, Detective."

Adrenaline skyrocketed through her veins at his familiar craggy voice.

"Maddox," she said icily. "Welcome to the Hamptons."

His lips lifted into a sneer.

"Well, well… it certainly looks like you and Mr. Castle have become intimately acquainted with one another… How – **domestic**." He said the word as if it burned his tongue.

Kate glanced towards the balcony, noticing the sliding glass door was completely open… The curtains billowed softly in the breeze.

As the curtain lifted, her heart plummeted. Agent Craig was not moving. He was flat on his stomach; his leg twisted unnaturally beneath him. His open, life-less eyes told her a grave story. He was dead.

"It's a pleasure to see you again." His eyes roved over her small breasts which were prominent in the gray camisole. His heated stare then moved downwards over her long, muscular legs, fully displayed in her booty pajama shorts.

"The last time we met, … I didn't fully appreciate the caliber of woman I was up against."

Her gut tightened in disgust at his leering.

"I find a certain - **thrill** - knowing that my mark is just as beautiful as she is deadly."

He was playing with her, … trying to unnerve her so she'd be off her game.

Kate realized that he must have killed Craig within seconds of checking in with his team, which meant Maddox knew he had about 20 minutes to toy with her and finish the job before the next security check at 4 am.

"I may break my rules for you and encourage a little fore-play." He said deviously.

At Maddox's words, Rick screamed beneath the gag and pulled on his right wrist to struggle against the tape… His eyes seared with hatred as he glared at Maddox's cool, controlled features.

Her mouth went bone dry as fear started to attack her heart.

_Rick. Rick._

His eyes were looking less alert as blood continuously pumped out of the 4 inch, vertical gash on his lower arm. The gash was near his wrist. It looked like Maddox had sliced deep into the muscle, possibly all the way to the bone.

Castle stopped struggling as soon as Maddox pressed the blade firmly into his neck. Kate could see pinpicks of blood sprouting out next to the blade. Rick's jugular was pounding out-of-control.

"Ahhh, so lover-boy is still with us," he chuckled, "but by the looks of him, he's fading fast."

_This has to end quickly, _Kate thought frantically_. Think... Think… There's a small chance that Maddox doesn't know about Agent Perkins who's patrolling this floor. If we make enough commotion, Perkins should hear us. _

She scanned the room anxiously looking for anything to use as a weapon.

"We both know that you don't stand a chance against me," he continued tauntingly. "You proved that you're inferior with your pitiful attempts on the rooftop." Maddox stood up and hesitated, waiting for a response from Kate.

"Let's play then, Maddox." She spoke courageously. "Let's see if I'm truly inferior."

"I do enjoy **playing **with my marks, if … they present a challenge." He continued to ogle her. "But right now, I get the impression that you wouldn't be much of one, so, -" he stealthily approached her, "this is your lucky night, Detective… I'm going to give lover-boy here a slim chance to save you."

He began twirling the blade with his fingers,… flipping and spinning it around on his palm,… showing off his expertise with the blade.

"Do you two lovebirds have any last words for each other?" he sneered.

Castle was trying to say something, but the gag obviously prevented it.

Kate didn't take her eyes off of Maddox, studying and measuring his every move.

"**Castle**," she practically shouted, **"you'd better not die on me… A year from now I'm marrying your ass."**

Maddox didn't anticipate the round-house kick Kate let fly at the same moment she finished speaking. Her foot smacked his right wrist, sending the knife spiraling through the air where it landed near the sliding door.

She immediately aimed a second kick at his chest, but he was expecting the next one and threw both his elbows up in a blocking stance to easily deflect it.

Kate went on the offensive with a combination of strikes and punches. He blocked and parried all of her moves… She stepped closer to him to land her strikes with even more force. He was able to easily sidestep his way around the bed though while blocking her attacks. He tauntingly shoved her a little, but didn't try to hit her.

_Shit, he's trying to wear me down._

"Not too bad, Detective. It seems you've improved a bit since our last encounter. Let's see what else you've got."

He threw her an evil smile before coming at her with a string of palm strikes, jabs and uppercuts… Kate managed to elbow him in the gut in the process.

I can't let him get the upper hand… _I have to save Castle. I have to survive for Castle_.

She glanced at Rick briefly… His left hand was frantically trying to unwind the duct tape from the bed as well as his right wrist, but it looked like his fingers were having difficulty grasping the tape… Blood trickled down his arm over his bicep, onto his neck and chest.

Kate fought with an intensity she didn't know she possessed…

They both dealt out a tangle of kicks, spins, and close quarter strikes. For several long, punishing minutes, Maddox toyed with her until she felt exertion start to claim her limbs.

She had to take a stand now.

She successfully backed Maddox into the far wall, adjacent to the sliding glass door, where she planned to end this attack… She wheeled around into a high crescent kick… He anticipated the move though and evasively ducked. Kate's foot skimmed the wall and it jarred her enough to slow down her reactions,… enough for Maddox to take the initiative. He jabbed his heel into the calf of her right leg; her knees buckled and she fell… With her sideway momentum though, she was able to roll out of the fall and get back quickly to her haunches, expecting another blow from Maddox.

He didn't disappoint.

The kick to her jaw was minimal, but it still whipped her head back at an alarming rate; her teeth forcefully clacked together and her mouth filled with blood from her split tongue.

She spit the blood out as she tried to get her bearings… She knew Maddox wasn't using his full strength against her as he was purposefully prolonging the fight, enjoying every single second of this game.

Off balance from the kick to her jaw, Kate began to spin back into her stance; but Maddox stepped in, wrapped his arms around her and hauled her against his chest. It didn't take much exertion from him to lift her 12 inches off the floor and slam her forcefully into the wall.

She grunted, the force of hitting the wall behind her momentarily knocking the breath out of her lungs.

_Fuck, it's going to be difficult getting out of this position as he has brute strength on me._

Maddox backed up again planning to slam her into the wall once more, when Kate caught a glimpse of Castle out of the corner of her eye.

He had freed his right arm and was unraveling the tape at his ankles.

**THUD. **Pain skyrocketed through her head as both her back and head crashed once more into the wall.

**THUD. **She was seeing stars.

**THUD. **Her head felt like it had split open.

**THUD. **The sheetrock collapsed.

She went limp in Maddox's arms.

_I love you, Castle._

Maddox let go, and she slumped to the floor in a heap. He pulled out his gun, from the back of his waistband, which was equipped with a silencer, and pointed it at her head.

"Goodbye Detective. Say hello to your moth –"

He didn't see or hear Castle coming.

Castle barreled into his side, placing his head directly into Maddox's ribs. Rick was too weak to knock him to the floor, but he hit him with enough force to unbalance him. Rick's fist came back and smacked Maddox in the nose, breaking it instantly. Maddox fumbled towards the sliding glass door.

Somehow, during the confusion, he was still able to hold onto his gun.

Kate watched in horror, … in slow motion, … as Maddox raised the gun towards Rick's abdomen…

"No!" she screamed.

And then … and then…

She'd never forget the surprised look on Maddox's face as the momentum from Castle's punch propelled him through the open sliding glass door. He stumbled over Agent Craig's body,… tripped backwards, ... and then tumbled over the balcony railing, plummeting 40 feet to his death.

She crawled over to Castle where he'd collapsed on the floor. His t-shirt was soaked in blood. Her nose twitched at the sickly, sweet scent. She kissed his deathly pale lips.

His eyelids were heavy… He was having trouble focusing on her face.

"God dammit, Castle, don't leave me," she pleaded. "It took four years of your boyish charms to wear down my heart." A tear streaked down her cheek. "Don't you dare break my heart now. Stay with me."

A soft grin lit up his face as his eyes closed one last time. "We're going ring shopping tomorrow."


	15. Chapter 15

"Kate? Where's Kate?" Castle asks trying to shake the cobwebs from his brain.

"I'm right here Rick. I'm okay." Kate whispers as she reaches for his right hand.

"God, my arm hurts and I'm really tired." Rick yawns and flinches as the nurse tends to his damaged left arm.

"Just relax, you're gonna be okay. No nerve damage. Apparently, Maddox didn't hit anything too vital. You have quite a few stitches and you're gonna have a pretty good size scar once it heals." Kate says as she brushes her thumb over his knuckles.

"Chicks dig scars, right?" He asks with a grin that doesn't quite reach his eyes. "Are you really okay? I saw what he did to you Kate. You have to be hurting. You still have bruises from your fight on the roof."

"I'm fine now that I know you'll be okay. God, Rick. I was so scared when I came out of the bathroom and saw what he had done to you." She sighs and swipes a tear that has slipped down her cheek. "I was terrified that we weren't going to survive him. This was so much worse than the rooftop...to see you bleeding and knowing there was nothing I could do scared the shit out of me Castle."

"Did you mean what you said Kate?" Rick asks wondering if she just said it in the heat of the moment.

"What did I say?" She asks, knowing where this is headed.

"Nothing... never mind." He mumbles showing his disappointment.

"I meant everything I said that first night at your loft when I was soaked to the skin and everything since." She says, eyes shining with tears as she leans in to kiss the stubble on his chin.

"Not the most romantic of proposals Beckett. I thought you said most girls want something intimate." He says looking into her gorgeous green eyes.

"Not how I envisioned it either, but I'm not taking it back. I think the ring shopping might have to wait for another day though." She breathes into his neck. "I just want to go home and spend the rest of the day in bed snuggled up next to you."

"Go be mean, bossy Beckett and get me discharged so we can make that happen." He grins and kisses the top of her head.

"Martha and my dad have been patiently waiting to see you. Alexis' patience has long since disappeared. I'm gonna go get them and then I'll see what I can do about speeding up the paperwork to spring you from here." Kate says as she pulls away from him.

"Hey, I know we are supposed to go back to the city tomorrow, but I was thinking...maybe we could milk our injuries and stay in the Hamptons a few more days." He says with a glint in his eye.

"You know that Gates wants my statement and we have to check out my apartment." She says noting the pout forming on his handsome face.

"Why don't we invite Lanie, Espo and Ryan out here for the weekend. Kevin can even take your statement from here. Besides, I think we should share our news with them sooner rather than later. Especially in light of your very unromantic proposal!" He smiles...the one that he saves just for Kate.

"Fine, but we ARE NOT telling them about that! I'm not telling anyone until I have your ring on my finger!" She says poking him in the chest.

"Shouldn't you be buying me a ring? You're the one who proposed!" He jokes. "Seriously, though... we are going shopping for that ring as soon as I am allowed to leave this hospital! I'm not gonna let you back out of this or slip through some lame Beckett loophole."

"I'm not gonna back out, Castle." She huffs as she stands to go get the rest of the family. "Let Alexis see that you are okay and then we'll do anything you want. I'll call Lanie and the boys and invite them out."

"I love you Kate." He says as she opens the door.

"I know...I love you too Castle." She calls as she exits the room.

"Daddy! Are you okay? What happened? Is your arm okay? Does it hurt?" Alexis lets fly with all the questions that she has been wanting to ask since arriving at the hospital an hour ago.

"Whoa, slow down Pumpkin. I'm fine, just a few stitches." He lies about the number of stitches, not wanting to scare his daughter. "I'm in a little bit of pain, but nothing I can't handle with a few pain pills. I just want to get out of here. Kate said she would work on getting me discharged while we talk." He says trying to ease Alexis' concerns. He knows she worries, rightly so this time, but he really is okay and Maddox is dead.

"Dad, there was a dead guy in the garden when we came here. Are we safe now that the man is dead? How can you want to go back to the house? It kind of creeps me out." Alexis asks a little uneasy about returning to the beach house.

"We are not going to let these people win by chasing us out of our home. We have so many good memories there and we have made a bunch of new ones there in the last week." Rick says trying to make Alexis think about good times instead of what she encountered this morning.

"We have had some fun this week." She says with a hint of a smile creeping at the corners of her mouth.

"Kate and I were thinking about calling Lanie, Ryan and Espo and having them come out and spend some time with us out here in the Hamptons. We want to share our news in person with everyone and try to get back to a sense of normalcy in light of everything that has happened lately." He says as he opens his arms to his daughter. "Can I have a hug, Daughter?"

"Are you sure you're up to it? It won't hurt your arm right?" She asks as she hesitantly steps into the circle of his arms. "I'm okay with them coming out. We have plenty of room and I know Kate is probably anxious to see her friends."

"I'm looking forward to seeing them too." He says as he kisses her cheek. "Can you go see if Kate has found someone that has the authority to release me?"

"Sure, Dad. I know how much you hate hospitals. I'll be right back." Alexis says as she heads to the door. Just as she opens the door Kate comes in with a doctor in tow.

"I hope that you haven't acquired a new shadow in the short time you've been gone." He pouts.

"You're the only shadow I need Castle." She grins with eyes twinkling. "This is Doctor Hoffman, he has your discharge papers and care instructions for your arm."

"Thank God. I want out of here. I have some shopping to do!" He says, flashing his megawatt smile.

"Seriously, Rick?" She asks, knowing there is no stopping him. "Lanie and the boys will be at the house in a few hours."

"Well, I guess you better spring me, Doc. I have a narrow window of time to make a very important purchase." His smile can't be contained.

"Mr. Castle, you just need to sign a few forms here and then you are free to go." Doctor Hoffman says handing Rick the paperwork.

"Kate, can you get your dad to come in here for a second? I have something I need to ask him." Rick says, suddenly very serious.

"You are not going old fashioned on me and asking him permission are you?" She wonders aloud.

"Would that be a problem?" He asks hesitantly afraid of upsetting his fiercely independent girlfriend.

"No, it's actually kind of sweet, Castle." She says looking him in the eye.

"I just want to do this right for once. I need to do this Kate. You already threw old fashioned out the window by blurting out your intentions." He says with a wink. "Just let me have this, okay?"

"Okay, I'll get him while you fill out the paperwork." She sighs as she heads out to the hallway to get Jim.

"Dad, Rick would like to talk to you for a second." Kate shrugs feigning ignorance to Rick's request.

"Okay, Katie, is there something wrong?" Jim asks curiously.

"No, he just asked that I send you in to talk to him." She adds shyly.

"Okay." He says shaking his head as he heads for the door to Rick's room.

"Hey, Mr. Beckett." Castle says casually.

"What can I do for you Rick?" Jim says as he walks up to the table where Castle is filling out paperwork for his release. "Katie said you needed to talk to me."

"I need to ask you something, and I'm a little nervous about this. I've never done this before and I..." Rick stammers.

"First off, call me Jim. Now what is it Rick? Does this have something to do with Katie?" Jim asks his voice wavering with concern.

"Jim, I was wondering if I could have your permission to...uh...marry your daughter." Castle finishes sheepishly.

"Does she know what you called me in here for?" Jim chuckles, enjoying Rick's discomfort a little. "What exactly are your intentions here Rick? What if I can't give you my blessing? Would you still propose to my headstrong daughter anyway?"

"Uh...Jim...? Are you saying you don't want me to marry her? That you're not okay with this?" He asks trying to swallow the lump in his throat. "I know it's kind of soon, but you said it yourself...Kate is a headstrong, independent woman."

"Of course I am okay with you marrying my daughter. I have never seen her this happy. You bring out the Katie that I haven't seen since Johanna was taken from us all those years ago." Jim says as he smiles and reaches out to shake Castle's uninjured hand.

"Thanks, Jim." Castle sighs as he returns Jim's smile and grasps his future father-in-law's hand.

"Is it okay to interrupt?" Martha calls from the doorway, anxious to be let in on the little drama that has unfolded in the last few minutes. "We are ready to head home and Kate says that Rick and her have a little shopping to do before their friends from the city arrive."

"Yes, Mother. You can interrupt. We're all done and my discharge papers are all filled out." Castle says giving nothing away to the diva at the door.

"How about I give Martha and Alexis a ride back to the house and get everything squared away while you and Katie get that shopping trip taken care of. We can all meet back at the house in a couple hours." Jim says giving Castle a knowing grin.

"Castle! Would you be serious? That ring is ridiculous. You know I would never wear something like that. This stuff is just way too big and way too expensive." Kate growls.

"Kate, I just want you to have the best. I want everyone to know that you are going to be my wife." He says a little hurt by her objections.

"You don't need a massive diamond to prove that. I just want something simple, something practical. You know me better than anybody, Rick. You know I'm not about the flashy, material stuff. Let's try and find something we can both agree on." She says as she tugs on his good arm and directs him over to some more traditional rings. "I know this is the Hamptons, where glitz and glam are the rule of the day, but I want something a little more us."

"How about this one?" He says as he points to a simple, solitary diamond set in platinum with a matching wedding band.

"Rick, are you sure? Are you okay with your future wife wearing such a simple ring?" She giggles loving the simplicity of the engagement ring and platinum wedding band.

"It's practical enough that you can wear it to work, but elegant enough to wear out to a book launch party. Besides, I saw you looking at it when we first came in. I just wanted to push your buttons a little with those tacky bobbles in the other case." He gives her that cocky grin as he nods to the jeweler that they have found what they came for. "Do I need to pick out my ring now too? I mean you did propose to me Beckett."

"I was kind of hoping they would have a wedding band for you that would match mine." She mumbles. "And before you say a word Castle, I'm buying your ring. I may be unemployed at the moment but I'm not destitute and you know I will eventually end up being a cop again. It's all I know."

"I know better than to argue with you Kate Beckett. If the last four years has taught me anything, I know I can't win an argument with you." He says leaning in for a kiss.

"We better get back to the house, Lanie and the boys will be there in about an hour." She says as she gestures to her father's watch on her arm.

After Kate and Rick pay for their purchases they make their way back to the beach house. They talk about Maddox's death and what that might mean. They talk about getting married a year from now. They joke about their friends' reactions to their news and how this important change in their relationship will affect them both professionally and personally. As they walk up the beach, nearing the house, Castle distracts Kate by pointing at something out in the water. When she turns around, he is down on one knee in the sand in front of her.

"Kate. Don't say anything. Just listen, okay?" He whispers looking deep into her eyes. "I know we already agreed to this, but I just need to say this. I know that I have been married twice and I'm sure you have your concerns, but this is the first time I have asked for a father's permission. The first time I will marry because I'm truly in love, and hopefully the first time that my wife will take my last name. Meredith wouldn't hear of it because she was an actress and Gina didn't want to change her name because of what people at Black Pawn would think. You'll always be Beckett at the precinct and I get that, but would you do me the honor of being Kate Castle at home? Will you marry me, Kate?" He says with tears slipping from his eyes.

"Yes, I'll marry you." She says, launching herself into his arms and kissing him senseless. "Of course I'll marry you. I already proposed to you! Don't think you can take credit for proposing first."

"I'm not going to ruin your story, but I wanted you to have the kind of proposal you said every girl wants back when I was giving Kevin all of those crazy ideas when he was trying to decide how to propose to Jenny. I just want to give you the world." He says as he pulls her engagement ring from the box, preparing to put it on her finger.

"I don't want the world Rick. I just want you." She breathes into his ear before pulling away to look at him and the ring he wants to put on her finger. "I'm still not telling them about the proposal. Lanie will be insufferable. Maybe we should wait on the ring until we have a chance to talk to Alexis. Is she gonna be okay with this? It is kind of quick." Kate says now a little self-conscious about his daughter's reaction to their ever changing status. "It's just so surreal that a month ago we were barely speaking and now we're engaged."

"Kate, it's not like we haven't been dancing around this thing between us since that first case. We've been in a relationship for the better part of four years. We just finally came to our senses and did something about it. You're it for me Kate." He says taking her hand that now sports a shiny new addition, heading for the back porch and their waiting family.

"So do you want to tell Alexis and Martha before the gang from the 12th arrives?" Kate asks uncertain.

"No time like the present since our family is hovering on the back porch. There will be no slipping into the house unnoticed." He nods toward the three familiar faces looking at them from the deck.

"Well at least Dad already knows...He can't stop smiling. That takes a little pressure off." She grins.

"Here goes nothing." He says squeezing her hand a little tighter. "Hey, family. We have something to share. Um..." Rick stumbles through his explanation. "Kate and I are getting married!" He blurts.

"Congratulations kiddos! I knew something was going on in the hospital when Richard wanted to speak to Jim." Martha says looking truly happy for her only son.

"Isn't this a little soon?" Alexis questions, glancing between her father and his new fiancee.

"Yes, but I have never been more sure of anything in my life." Kate answers to everyone's surprise. "Are you okay with this Alexis? I understand your concerns, I do. But I finally figured out what I want and I am so tired of waiting for the perfect time. I love your dad Alexis and I will do everything in my power to make him happy."

"When are you getting married?" Alexis asks a little intrigued.

"We were thinking of getting married this time next year." Rick says smiling at Kate.

"Where?" Jim asks.

"We uh, haven't really got that far yet. We've got plenty of time to think and plan it all out. I was hoping that we could do this as a family." Kate offers.

"This will be a new experience for Richard. He has never been allowed to contribute to the planning of a wedding unless you count paying the tab." Martha adds with all the sarcasm she can manage.

"It's true, but in all honesty I never really cared about that stuff until now. I'll be as involved as you all will let me this time around." Rick shrugs at Kate's shocked expression. "I know how you women get when it comes to weddings. Just don't let my beautiful fiancee become one of those bridezillas they show on those reality TV shows." Rick teases.

"You are more of a girl than I am Castle. You will probably be the one we need to worry about." Kate dishes right back at him. "Seriously, though Rick. I want us all to do this together as a family...all of us." Kate adds smiling into those deep blue pools that make her heart skip a beat.

"Kate and I do have one request though. We don't want you to say anything to Lanie and the boys. We will tell them, eventually. We just might make them work for it a little bit." Rick adds with a hint of mischief in his tone.

"Well, if you guys don't want to them to know, I suggest you take that shiny ring off my Katie's hand and stash it somewhere safe. You two might want to dial the wattage down on those goofy smiles you two have had on your faces since you left the hospital." Jim tells them with a smirk.

"Kate Beckett, get your skinny butt over here and give me a tour. Oh my God girl, this place is amazing. Just think how much time you could have spent out here if you would have confessed your feelings for writer boy two summers ago." Lanie says just getting warmed up for all the things she intends to tell her friend. "How long have you been here and what have you and Castle's family been up to? When did he invite you and why didn't you tell anyone where you've been?"

"Slow down Lanie, you might hurt yourself if you don't stop to take a breath periodically. We have been enjoying the sun and the sand until we had an unwanted visitor early this morning. I don't think I have ever been more relaxed. These last few days have been just what I needed." Kate says purposely leaving out several reasons for her relaxed state of mind.

"Well you do look relaxed, ...happy even. But Imma gonna smack you if you don't tell me what the hell is going on between you and writer-boy. Has something changed between you two? The sexual tension is still there, but something else is in the air. You need to spill it Beckett or I am going to have to go seek my answers elsewhere and you know I scare the crap out of Castle. You need to start at the beginning...wherever that is and tell me exactly what has happened to you over the last week. I know what happened on the case that connected our dead body to a robbery that happened at Captain Montgomery's house. Kevin and Javi filled me in on the connection to your shooting and how that all went sideways. What I don't know is what the hell happened to you? Why did you resign?" Lanie interrogates her intent on getting to the bottom of everything that has transpired in the last week whether Kate wants to share or not.

"How about I give you a tour and show you where you can set your bag? I'll fill you in as we go. I'll start with the easy questions first. Castle and Alexis invited me out here the day after Espo and I were suspended. I accepted because I realized that getting away from the city for a few days was just what I needed since I had no job and no idea what to do with myself. I resigned because when I was hanging off of that building by my fingertips, I realized there were more important things than my mom's case." Kate tells her as they reach the top of the stairs on their tour of the house. "You can have any of the three rooms up here. You should leave this first one for Kevin and Jenny, it's the biggest of the three.

"What things were important enough for you to quit?" Lanie prods.

"Castle. When I was hanging from the side of that building all I could think about was him." Kate says avoiding Lanie's intimidating stare.

"It's about damn time you saw what has always been right in front of your face." Lanie says matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, that's what my dad said when I told him I had fallen in love with my best friend." Kate smiles meeting Lanie's smirk. "Him...not you, no offense."

"None taken. Girl, I know I'm your best girlfriend. But you've told him stuff you've never shared with me. I'm just glad you have finally admitted to yourself how much that man-child means to you."

Lanie says with a touch of pride at her friend's admission.

"I told him Lanie. I told Rick that I love him too." Kate says with a smile Lanie has never seen grace

the features of the stubborn woman standing next to her.

"Too?" Lanie asks now thoroughly confused. "What did I miss?"

"He told me he loved me when I was bleeding out in his arms when I was shot, and he told me again that day I almost fell off the roof. We had a fight; he told me if I felt anything for him at all I would walk away from my mom's case before it killed me. I said some awful things. I was mad at him for hiding stuff about my mom's case from me. He walked away; he said he couldn't stand by and watch me get myself killed...He said we were over. It was awful Lanie. I found out why he acted out with that stewardess, why he stopped waiting for me." Kate mumbles, shaking her head at the memory. "He found out that I lied about not remembering my shooting. He heard me tell a suspect during the bombing case that I remembered every second of being shot in the chest. He walked away with the blonde bimbo because he found out I lied and thought I didn't feel the same way about him,...that I didn't love him."

"But you do and you told him? So does this mean you guys are going to give it a shot? Have you,...well you know what I'm gonna ask." Lanie says uncharacteristically shy.

"Lanie Parrish, I never thought I'd see the day when you would be embarrassed to ask the question that I know you have been dying to ask since you found out I was here in the Hamptons with Castle."

Kate teases, enjoying her friend's sudden shyness. "And, yes we have and no you aren't getting any details. That is between me and Rick. That is just for us."

"When?" Lanie pries; she just can't help herself.

"The night of my latest near death experience. For the first time in four years he wasn't there to save me, Lanie. That's when it hit me...All I wanted was him. Nothing else mattered. I just wanted him. So yes, I am staying in the master bedroom downstairs and you need to pick a room so we can get back to the guys. That's all I'm gonna tell you." Kate says as she pushes Lanie toward one of the empty bedrooms.

"Kate. I'm really happy for you. I mean it. I don't think I have ever seen you this happy,...ever. No man has ever put a smile on your face like this." Lanie says as she bumps Kate's shoulder.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Castle is facing his own version of the Spanish Inquisition. Esposito, Ryan and Jenny (by default) are trying to pry as much information from Castle as they can before Kate and Lanie return to the media room.

"Yo, Castle. Are you and Beckett...together now? You can tell me bro." Espo jumps into the fray, not one to mince words.

"Yeah, Castle. You might as well tell us, cause you know Lanie is up there prying every ounce of information out of the boss that she can." Ryan says continuing the tag team interrogation.

"Yeah, man. You know that Lanie will tell us anyway, so spill it. I don't want to have to hurt your other arm." Javi adds with a glare.

"You know she's like a sister to us right, Castle? If you are together we are gonna have to have 'the talk'." Kevin tries for menacing but can't pull it off.

"Bro, if you hurt our girl, we..." Javi says motioning between Ryan and himself. "We will have to hurt you,...maybe even kill you. And we know a certain M.E. that could help us cover it up!" Javi growls.

"Kevin, Javier,...why don't you give Rick a chance to answer your questions before you threaten to kill him or cause him bodily harm?" Jenny says trying to run a bit of interference for Castle. She feels horrible about the boys ganging up on him.

"Guys, hold up a second. Yes, we are together now. We have decided to give this thing between us a shot and I don't intend on ever letting her go. You guys know how I feel about her. I've never been good at hiding it. I'm just glad it's out in the open and you guys know. You also know that I would never hurt her intentionally." Rick says trying to placate Kate's 'brothers'. "Hey, are you gonna give Kate the talk too? I mean she could hurt me too?"

"Dude, don't be such a girl! We've known for a while how she feels about you. We're just glad that you both finally came to your senses." Javi says, a far off look in his eyes.

"Yeah, we just want Mom and Dad to be happy." Ryan laughs at their nickname for Rick and Kate.

"Castle. Why did she kick you off the team that day we went after Maddox." Javi asks wondering why Rick's eyes have suddenly clouded over.

"Yeah, man. You are usually the only one who can make her stop. She wouldn't listen to reason." The blue-eyed detective says, glancing to his partner.

"We fought in her apartment earlier that day. I tried to get her to stop before her mom's case got her killed. She refused and I walked away. I told her that I loved her and there was no way that I was going to stick around and watch her get herself killed." Rick filled the detectives in.

"So is she going to come back to the 12th?" Espo asks, hoping Kate's decision was heat of the moment and she will change her mind after some time to think.

"Did she quit for good?" Kevin asks hoping it isn't true.

"I think she will ride out the suspension and then maybe talk to Gates about taking back her resignation. She's a cop. It's who she is. I'm pretty certain she'll be back on the job in a few months." Rick says thinking back to Kate's admission that she will go back to being a cop.

"What about Gates?" Espo says knowing their captain holds Kate's fate in her hands, well as far as her job and Castle's presence at the precinct. "If she finds out you two are together, I doubt she is going to be happy and you will be out on your ass, Bro."

"Here come Kate and Lanie. Let's change the subject, grab some drinks from the kitchen and decide how we want to spend the time we have left out here. Kevin, I promise before you head back to the city, we will give you all the information you need to get Gates off your back." Castle says after he rises from the couch and heads toward a smiling Kate as she descends the stairs.

"Hey, everything okay?" Ricks asks as he leans in to place a chaste kiss to Kate's lips, forgetting about the other people in the room.

"Ugh, gross! Are we gonna have to watch Mom and Dad kiss all night?" Kevin and Javi blurt out in unison.

"Sorry, forgot you were here." Kate apologizes to the guys. "Are you guys ready to eat and get something to drink?'

"We're gonna need a lot to drink if we are going to be subjected to you guys swapping spit all night." Lanie says trying to get a reaction from Kate.

"Well, Castle's liquor cabinet is well stocked, the wine cellar is full and there is plenty of beer in the fridge. If that isn't enough, you can run into town to buy more." She says completely unfazed by the ribbing that her and Castle will be facing.

"Yeah, deal with it guys, cause now that I am allowed to do this..." Rick says leaning in for another kiss. "I will do it whenever I feel like it!"

"Let's go join the rest of our family and decide how to spend the rest of the night. And there will be no talk about work or my mom's case. Let's just enjoy spending time together as family and friends. All of that other stuff is still gonna be here tomorrow." Kate says wandering toward the kitchen.

The group decides that they will order pizza and play some poker, something that they all love to do but never get the chance. Even Jim, Martha and Alexis agree to join them in a few spirited hands of Texas Hold'em.

"Mrs. R it's your turn to deal!" Ryan says from his perch between Esposito and Kate. "Castle isn't allowed to deal anymore. He cheats! It seems like the boss gets really good cards each time he handles the dealing responsibilities."

"Yeah Bro, I liked it better when Beckett and Castle went head to head, no holds barred. They used to look like they wanted to kill each other every hand. Now they can't stop making goo-goo eyes at each other long enough to get through a hand!" Espo says grinning like a fool.

"Yeah, my girl used to take her card playing far more serious. I guess she has far more important things on her mind these days." Lanie smirks from her spot on the couch where her, Alexis and Jenny have ended up after bowing out on the poker game.

"Well I think it's cute how they can't take their eyes or their hands off each other for that matter." Jenny chimes in.

"Thank you Jenny, I knew there was a reason I liked you better than Kevin!" Rick says as he reaches for Kate's hand.

"Hey, how do you think I feel watching all of this? You guys should consider yourselves fortunate for not walking in on the same scene I did when I arrived." Jim says with a shake of his head.

"Don't even go there! I'm still a little mortified by being busted by my dad!" Kate says as her cheeks become visibly flushed.

"Come on Mr. Beckett. You gotta tell us. It's gotta be a good story to make Beckett blush like that!" Kevin begs.

"Let's just say I caught Katie and her writer in a compromising position on the lounge chair out back." Jim said enjoying his daughter's embarrassment.

"Girl, were you and writer-boy making out like teenagers?" Lanie asks, knowing Kate is getting more uncomfortable with this topic.

"And you wonder why I didn't share our news sooner! Seriously guys!" Kate says looking around the room hoping for a change in subject.

"Well kiddos, I'm going to turn in now. It has been a very long and emotional day." Martha says tossing her cards onto the table.

"Hold on Martha, I'll walk up with you. I'm having a hard time concentrating on my cards anyway." Jim adds as he pushes away from his spot at the table.

"I'm gonna head up to my room too. Good night everybody." Alexis says as she kisses her dad on the cheek and squeezes Kate's shoulder as she exits the room.

"Night Pumpkin." Rick says making his way to the kitchen. "Anybody need something while I'm up?"

"I'll take another beer Castle." Espo says. "Why aren't you drinking tonight, Bro?"

"He isn't allowed to have alcohol with his pain medicine." Kate says as she excuses herself to join Rick in the kitchen.

"Oh, sorry man, I forgot all about your arm." Javi says feeling bad for the oversight.

"Don't worry about it Esposito, I kind of forgot about it myself for a little while. If you guys don't mind though, I'm gonna turn in too. I won't last long once I take these things." Rick says wiggling the bottle of pain pills. "You coming?" He asks as Kate passes him a glass of water to wash down the pain medicine.

"Yeah, I'll be right behind you. I'm starting to feel the effects of that early morning workout,...not the one with you Castle. I meant the fight with Maddox." Kate whispers before Rick even has a chance to wiggle his eyebrows.

"Do you wanna share my pain pills?" Rick asks suddenly concerned about his fiancee.

"Nah, I'll be fine once I get some rest in that big, soft bed." Kate assures him with a squeeze of his good arm.

"Go to bed Kate. Don't feel like you need to entertain us. We'll be turning in soon. We've had a pretty full day too." Lanie says trying to ease Kate's mind about playing hostess to her friends. "We'll clean this up and head to bed too. See you in the morning before we head back to the city."

"Thanks Lanie. Night guys." Kate says headed toward the master bedroom.

As morning arrives in the Hamptons, the smell of bacon, pancakes and coffee greet the occupants of the beach house. Jim and Martha bustle about the kitchen preparing enough food for the small army of friends that will soon descend upon the kitchen. The two eldest members of the household decide a big breakfast, brunch really, as it is nearly noon is in order before everyone goes their separate ways and head back to the city.

"Morning." Ryan and Jenny offer as they arrive in the kitchen. "Can we help with anything?"

"Could you kids pour the coffee?" Martha asks as she starts plating the food.

"No problem, Mrs. R." Kevin says reaching for the pot.

Lanie, Esposito and Alexis are the next to arrive drawn by the smell of food. Gratefully accepting the offered food and beverages that are set out before them.

"Where are Kate and Castle? We were hoping to see them before we have to head back'" Lanie asks slightly disappointed at her friend's absence.

"Right here Lanie. Just moving a little slower than usual this morning. Our bodies are feeling the effects of our run in with Maddox yesterday." Kate says grimacing slightly as she makes her way to the coffee pot for her first shot of caffeine.

"What time are you guys leaving?" Castle asks their group of friends.

"Javi, Lanie, Jenny and I are going to have to leave after we're done eating. I've got some paperwork to finish up and Gates will want Beckett's statement on her desk first thing tomorrow morning." Kevin says knowing Kate isn't really looking forward to giving him a statement for Gates.

"Speaking of my statement. Here Kevin. I wrote this up last night before I fell asleep. I figured it would save both us the hassle and the awkwardness of getting it done before you leave." Kate says offering him the folded piece of paper. "Castle and I have decided to stay here in the Hamptons for a few more days before heading back to the city."

"Yeah, we figured you might hang out up here for a few more days and rest." Lanie says with a wink. "Just give us a call when you get back in town. Maybe we can all meet up at the Old Haunt for a drink." Lanie says giving Kate a hug.

"We'll do Lanie. Thanks for coming all the way out here yesterday. Next time, we'll do a long weekend when we can really relax and enjoy ourselves." Rick says as he wraps his arm around Kate's waist. "Hopefully, we can all spend Labor Day together."

Once brunch is finished and the dishes are cleaned up, the mass exodus begins. The gang from the 12th departs first, followed by Jim. Alexis and Martha are the last to leave as the car service finally arrives to transport them back to the city, leaving Kate and Rick alone for the first time since she showed up soaking wet at his door almost a week ago.

"Alone at last." Rick says grabbing Kate's shoulder as they make their way back toward the house.

"How about we go back inside, put that ring back on my finger and spend the rest of the day curled up in bed. No funny business. My body is in no shape for any physical escapades right now." Kate sighs into Rick's shoulder.

"I'll take what I can get. Spending the day cuddled up in bed next to my fiancee. What more can a guy ask for?" Rick says as he pulls her a little closer.

**THE END...FOR NOW (Check out Where I Belong:One Year Later)**

**(Thanks guys for all your support with this story - Castle fans are the greatest on Fanfiction!)**


End file.
